Et Potter deviendra
by Awena
Summary: Ce jour-là, Harry était sensé avoir un cours normal de potion et énerver son ennemi. La routine, quoi! Mais lorsque notre attention est totalement axée sur notre némésis, des problèmes sont vites arrivés et les conséquences sont...de taille!
1. L'accident

Auteure : Awena

**Auteur :** Awena

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Tout est à J.K Rowling, à part, bien sûr, l'histoire.

**Rating :** C'est un slash ! Il n'y aura pas de lemon explicite (enfin peut-être pas…) mais je voulais juste prévenir. Ceux qui sont homophopes et qui ne supporte en aucun cas ce genre de fic alors vous devriez peut-être partir.

**Note :** Toute ressemblance avec une autre fic est fortuite !

**Note (2) :** C'est ma première fic ! Pardonnez moi si je ne suis pas encore à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Et Potter deviendra… petit !

« Potter ! Auriez-vous laissé votre cerveau dans votre chambre? Je vous ai dit d'aller vous placer à côté de M.Malfoy ! » Dit Rogue d'une voix menaçante.

Harry, qui était assis à son bureau actuel, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il défia du regard son professeur qui commençait réellement à perdre patience.

Le silence qui régnait dans la classe n'était brisé que par les souffles des autres élèves, qui observaient la scène, figés à leurs places.

Un bruit de craquement de jointures se fit soudainement entendre et la tension augmenta d'un cran. C'était LE signe avant-coureur qu'une tempête Roguienne (Nda : Mot totalement fictif !) se préparait.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry finit par soupirer et se leva. Il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers son ennemi, une moue boudeuse scotchée sur son visage. Le brun s'affala sur sa chaise et jeta son matériel et ses livres sur la table dans un grand fracas.

Rogue se retourna vivement, une lueur démente brûlant dans ses yeux sombres.

« Vingt points de moins pour dérangement… et aah oui ! J'oubliais ! Encore vingt points de moins pour non-écoute des consignes ! »

Harry serra ses poings et souffla plusieurs fois en tentant de maintenir sa colère.

Les élèves qui s'étaient paralysés il y a quelques minutes reprirent leurs activités, soulagés de ne pas avoir à essuyer une colère plus grande de leur prof. Le Gryffondor se retourna vers le Serpentard, surpris de ne pas encore l'avoir vu ricaner. Celui-ci le regarda, hautain, et se replongea dans son sac pour en sortir son nécessaire à potions.

« Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours pour fabriquer votre potion _poussoss _», déclara la chauve-souris des cachots, surnom qui avait été offert si gentiment par nos rouge et or.

Les élèves commencèrent leurs potions dans un silence de mort. Harry continuait à ronchonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Quelle plaie… maudit sois-tu… »

« Potter, cracha le blond, tu restes là ou on peut commencer ? »

« Ahh bon ! On fait la potion ensemble ? Moi qui croyais que… »

« Non. Ce n'est pas ON mais Je car c'est moi qui vais faire la potion. Toi, tu lis les étapes. »

« Que… j'ai aussi bien le droit que toi de faire la potion ! Ce n'est pas… »

« Arrête de chialer ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux de m'avoir comme coéquipier, coupa de nouveau Malfoy, pour une fois que tu auras une bonne note… Bon, tu me lis les consignes oui ou non ? »

Le non faillit franchir sa bouche mais il se retint. À quoi bon se plaindre. Si Malfoy voulait tout faire alors qu'il fasse tout ! Et ne voyez pas là une quelconque incompétence de la part de notre survivant. Il était tout à fait capable de faire cette potion mais comme le Serpentard tenait à tout faire… Il était quelqu'un de généreux quoi!

Harry commença à lire les directives tandis que Draco s'affairait aux chaudrons. Ses gestes étaient méthodiques et rapides. Un petit sourire en coin qui disait clairement qu'il était le meilleur trônait sur son visage impeccable et blanc.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de lorgner vers sa Némésis. Il devait bien s'avouer que Malfoy était la classe incarnée. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient élégants. Même les quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombaient doucement devant son visage, lorsqu'il se penchait, resplendissaient de classe. Quant à lui, que pouvait-il dire ? Il était tellement petit avec ses 1m70. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas laid. Loin de là. Il était très beau, d'une beauté certes quelque peu enfantine, mais beau malgré tout. Son plus bel atout était sûrement ses yeux verts. Yeux émeraude où se mélangeaient innocence et assurance. Quelque peu contradictoire, dira-t-on.

Malgré tout, sa beauté, si belle fut-elle, n'équivalait pas celle de Malfoy. Celle de Malfoy était au-dessus de tout. Malheureusement, même son arrogance ne pouvait entacher son charme.

Prenant peu à peu conscience de ce à quoi il était en train de penser, il se secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Les pensées qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir pour son ennemi étaient tout simplement bizarres et incongrues. Lui qui n'avait jamais dardé le moindre regard sur le blond le trouvait beau. Il se morigéna. Ce n'était absolument pas bizarre. Et bien oui, quoi ? C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi près de Malfoy.

Pathétique excuse.

Malgré tout, il en fut rassuré.

Parti beaucoup trop loin dans son monde, il n'entendit pas la voix traînante du Serpentard.

« HEY ! Potter ! »

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Ça va faire cinq minutes que je te demande de me lire la suite. Je sais bien que tu es obnubilé par ma sublime personne mais garde au moins un minimum de concentration. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver Malfoy, protesta le brun tout en rougissant, honteux et gêné. Tu n'avais qu'à lire, non ? Au lieu de m'attendre. »

« J'allais pas te voler ta tâche ! Un peu plus et je pourrais n'écrire que mon nom sur la fiole à la fin. Tu continues à lire, oui ? On est en train de perdre un temps précieux. »

Harry, qui était toujours aussi rouge, se replongea dans le bouquin pour essayer de retrouver la suite. Malheureusement, trop perturbé il loupa une directive et récita la suivante. Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin son erreur ce fut trop tard. Malfoy avait déjà rajouté la poudre de scorpion broyé (j'ai dit cela au hasard. Ne connais absolument pas les ingrédients de potions. --. Désolée!) sans avoir au préalable brassé le liquide.

Il regarda avec désespoir la poudre noir se diluer tandis que Malfoy le regardait lui, surpris et interrogateur. Les réponses à ses questions muettes arrivèrent assez rapidement.

La potion qui était censé devenir bleue, vira au noir et commença à bouillir dangereusement.

Draco, sentant l'arrivée de la catastrophe imminente, se jeta en dessous de sa table tandis qu'Harry restait figé à sa place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, le chaudron explosa et la mixture se répandit aux quatre coins de la pièce tandis qu'une fumée dense et âcre s'élevait. Celle-ci enveloppa entièrement la table où était assis Draco et Harry.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Rogue regardait les dégâts en tremblant de rage. Son visage était rouge sous une couche de substance noirâtre. Les élèves aussi étaient dans un état assez miteux. Évidemment, Hermione qui était assis un peu plus loin était toujours impeccable. La brunette, aussitôt qu'elle avait entendu le bouillonnement anormal, avait sortit sa baguette et créer un bouclier. Elle était en ce moment même en train de replacer ses vêtements quelque peu froissés en ordre. Son visage ne reflétait rien d'autre que la satisfaction d'avoir été rapide et épargnée.

Severus Rogue se dirigea à grands pas rageurs vers l'origine de cette explosion. Son visage était déformé par la colère et lorsque sa voix s'éleva, froide et tranchante, toutes les espèces humaines dans la pièce se pétrifièrent :

« POTTER ! Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que s'est que tout ce désordre ? »

Le Serpentard qui s'était réfugié sous la table se releva doucement. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre mais il semblait se porter à merveille. Il jeta un regard dégoûté sur la pièce et reporta son regard vers son directeur de maison.

« Je… c'est Potter, Monsieur. Il a mal lu les étapes… débita-t-il tout en essayant de se reprendre. »

« Et où est-il en ce moment ? demanda sèchement l'homme en noir. »

Draco baissa son regard vers le sol. Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les deux Serpentards se baissèrent. Ce qu'ils virent les choqua à un tel point qu'ils hoquetèrent de stupeur.

Harry était étendu par terre, inconscient. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien, du moins dans la mesure du possible. Ce qui était tout à fait inexplicable était que Potter mesurait maintenant dix centimètres. Dix malheureux centimètres.


	2. Le lien

**Auteure :**Awena

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient! Je n'ai que l'autorisation de torturer un peu nos chers personnages. Et je m'en donne à cœur joie lol!

**Note :** Et voila la suite!! Espérons que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire

**Rar :**

**Bliblou: **Laver Harry ? Je n'y ai pas pensé…hum…un nouveau champ d'idée à découvrir. Merci pour ta review !

**Maiionette: **Salut ! Merci pour ta review !! Une histoire à couper le souffle…je ne sais pas mais je ferais de mon mieux.

**Wizmiss: **Lol oui ! Pauvre Harry mdr et ce n'est pas fini ! Merci et voici la suite !

**Drylana** :C'est vrai ce que tu dis ! Mais bon…il peut se passer tellement de choses dans un monde magique ! Au moins, Harry a Draco ! (Hum…est ce vraiment une bonne compensation ?)

_

* * *

_

_Drago baissa son regard vers le sol. Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les deux serpentards se baissèrent. Ce qu'ils virent les choqua à un tel point qu'ils hoquetèrent de stupeur. _

_Harry était étendu par terre, inconscient. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien, du moins dans la mesure du possible. Ce qui était tout à fait inexplicable était que Potter mesurait maintenant 10 centimètres. Dix malheureux centimètres. _

Le brun ressemblait à une figurine. Une petite poupée, adorable certes, mais inanimée.

Curieux par un tel manque de réaction, les autres étudiants se rapprochèrent. Ils se penchèrent à leur tour et restèrent tout aussi stupéfaits.

Severus finit par se reprendre et se releva fusillant tout le monde du regard.

Le cours est fini! Sortez tous immédiatement. Granger! Weasley! Allez prévenir le directeur. J'emmène, il jeta un regard à la table et plus précisément à ce qui se trouvait sous celle-ci, Potter à l'infirmerie.

Tous les élèves sortirent d'un pas précipité, heureux d'être débarrassé de potion aussi tôt tandis qu'Hermione et Ron se précipitaient au bureau du directeur.

Rogue se pencha de nouveau et souleva Harry qui ne pesait maintenant pas plus qu'une plume. Il le déposa au creux de sa main et ne put s'empêcher de penser avec perversité que s'il refermait sa main et serrait un peu Potter serait écrabouillé (Nda : Vision de pure horreur!!). Il sortit de la classe et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers l'infirmerie quand il fut arrêté par un tressaillement provenant de sa main ou plutôt du corps dans sa main. En effet, celui-ci se contorsionnait et grimaçait de douleur, inconsciemment. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de faire un autre pas. La même scène se reproduit.

En s'agitant ainsi, Harry avait accidentellement relevé la manche droite de sa chemise. Quelque chose y était inscrite. Rogue rapprocha le corps et lu l'inscription. Seules deux lettres y figuraient.

DM

Les initiales de son neveu.

Il se retourna et le vit penché sur le bureau, le nez dans le bouquin de potion qui était maintenant taché.

Malfoy!

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Pardon?

Vous venez avec moi!

Pourquoi?

Pas le temps d'expliquer. Venez avec moi immédiatement.

Le blond acquiesça et suivit son professeur. Personne ne se retrouvait dans les couloirs. Les cours n'étaient pas encore terminés.

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs avant d'enfin arriver devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

Pendant tout le trajet, Drago n'avait pas cessé de jeter des coups d'œil au petit corps que Severus Rogue tenait dans sa paume.

Celui-ci ouvrit les portes avec sa seule main valide et pénétra à l'intérieur suivit de Drago. Alertée par le bruit, Mme Pomfresh accoura vers eux immédiatement.

Que se passe-t-il? Questionna la vieille dame.

Le professeur ne fit que tendre la main.

Ohhh! Par merlin! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Explosion de chaudron, répondit-il sèchement.

Venez, suivez-moi.

Les deux verts et argent suivirent l'infirmière. Elle leur indiqua un lit et Rogue déposa sans aucune douceur le minuscule corps sur le matelas.

Drago qui regardait la scène ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était assez comique de voir Potter tout petit sur ce lit tandis qu'à coté Mme Pomfresh réprimandait le professeur Rogue de sa brutalité. Elle fut néanmoins coupée dans son monologue lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant passer Dumbledore, Granger et Weasley. Les deux griffondors avaient une mine inquiète bientôt remplacée par la surprise à la vue de Malfoy.

Que se passe-t-il? Mr.Weasley et Miss Granger m'ont semblé assez perturbés, déclara le vieil homme sur un ton presque enjoué.

Il se passe que Mr. Potter ici présent a réussi avec sa stupidité légendaire à faire exploser un chaudron et à se rendre dans un cet état, expliqua Rogue exaspéré tout en désignant le lit d'une main énervé, et ce n'est pas tout. J'ai aussi découvert qu'un lien s'est créé entre lui et Mr. Malfoy lors de…

QUOI?

…l'explosion. Les initiales de Mr Malfoy se sont gravées sur l'avant-bras de Potter, termina l'homme.

Drago avait commencé à s'agiter tout comme les deux autres griffondors.

Allons bon, du calme tout le monde. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Je suis sur que notre chère Pompom ici présente trouvera une solution.

Ladite Pompom piqua un fard sous ce compliment et ce surnom.

Bien sur…Dumbledore. Il faut juste que je saches ce qui s'est passé dans les moindres détails.

Interrogez donc Mr. Malfoy. C'était lui le coéquipier de Potter.

Et bien Mr. Malfoy? Demanda l'infirmière en se retournant vers lui.

Ben…on était en train de faire notre une potion repousse-os. Potter a mal lu et il a sauté une étape. Le chaudron a explosé. En fait, on a ajouté la poudre de scorpion sans avoir brasser.

Je vois, fit Mme Pomfresh tout en réfléchissant.

Qu'aviez-vous vu, rétorqua Severus, sarcastique.

Lorsqu'on fait une potion repousse-os, l'étape du brassage est primordiale. Avant cette directive, la potion ne fait pas encore repousser les os. Au contraire, il rapetisse celui qui l'a but ou qui est rentré en contact direct avec la potion. Ce qui est le cas de Mr Potter, continua l'infirmière en ignorant la remarque de son collègue. Mr Malfoy quant à lui s'est échappé à temps. N'est-ce pas?

Drago hocha la tête, affirmatif.

Et que pouviez-vous dire du lien qui s'est créé entre Potter et mon élève (grincement de ce dernier)?

Ce n'est qu'une simple supposition mais je crois que malgré le fait que Mr Malfoy ait réussi à s'échapper de cette « transformation » il n'a pas réussi à s'échapper de la magie de Mr Potter.

Que voulez-vous dire par là? Demanda le directeur.

Et bien… la potion qui s'est infiltré dans le corps de Mr Potter a libéré une quantité de magie, ce qui fait qu'il a rapetissé, et cette magie n'ayant pas de place où aller a pénétré dans le corps de Mr Malfoy.

Mme Pomfresh darda son regard sur Severus Rogue, les sourcils froncés :

- Auriez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel lorsque Mr Potter s'éloigne trop de votre étudiant.

Il est pris de convulsions et son visage reflète la douleur.

C'est ce que je pensais. La petite partie de magie qui s'est logé dans le corps de Mr Malfoy a tissé un lien entre eux. Comme la magie doit rester compacte ou à la limite rester dans une même pièce, Mr Potter ne pourra pas s'éloigner sur une trop grande distance de Mr Malfoy sans en ressentir une immense douleur. La magie d'une personne c'est comme son âme. S'en faire arracher une partie, si infime soit-il, est douloureux et comme cette magie n'est pas celle de Mr Malfoy il est aucunement en danger s'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Il est juste propriétaire.

Bon, ok. Admettons que votre explication soit bonne, vous aviez une solution, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Drago presque en suppliant.

Bien sur que je vais trouver une solution…

Comment ça, vais trouver? Vous n'aviez pas de solution à votre portée?

Hélas, je suis en ce moment dans l'incapacité de redonner la forme initiale à votre camarade.

Mais je me fous de Potter et de sa taille!! Drago sentit deux regards haineux le regarder mais il les ignora. Je veux juste que vous trouviez une solution pour le lien!

Je n'ai la solution pour aucun des deux problèmes. Je peux juste pour l'instant réveiller Mr Potter. Il me faudra quelque temps pour trouver l'antidote.

Drago, le visage déconfit, se laissa tomber sur le lit voisin.

« Merde! Je suis lié à ce Potter de malheur! Par merlin, réveillez moi quelqu'un! »

Commencez par réveiller Mr Potter, Pompom. Nous verrons par la suite.

Drago releva rapidement la tête.

Non!

Comment ça, non? S'écria en même temps Hermione et Ron qui n'avaient pas parlé depuis le début.

On pourrait peut-être le laisser de même? Fit-il.

Alors vous préfériez vous trimballer avec un corps inerte dans la main à longueur de journée, questionna l'infirmière, un sourcil relevé.

Je…ben on peu le laisser ici…, hasarda-t-il.

Le lien idiot, s'exclama Ron.

Qu'il souffre ou meurt même. Cela ne me fera ni chaud ni froid.

Comment pouviez-vous dire cela, débita Mme Pomfresh, scandalisée.

Je le dit c'est tout…

« Hum, hum »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le directeur qui avait faussement toussé pour avoir l'attention générale. Il esquissa un sourire victorieux lorsque les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers lui.

Mr Malfoy, je suis sur que le sort de Mr Potter ne vous ait pas indifférent. Le débat est clos. Mme Pomfresh, vous réanimerez Mr Potter.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Drago et déclara :

Mr Potter dormira dans votre chambre. Ce sera plus pratique puisque vous êtes Préfet-en-chef. Un lit sera installé et toutes ses affaires y seront amenées. Dobby?

Dobby apparut dans un petit crac et s'inclina respectueusement devant le directeur.

Maître Dumbledore m'a appelé?

Oui. J'aimerais que tu ailles préparer les affaires de Mr Potter et que tu les amènes dans la chambre de Mr Malfoy.

Le vieil homme désigna Harry dans le lit et Dobby suivit le mouvement. Son visage se déforma en une grimace horrifiée.

Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'est pas en danger mais Mr Potter restera de même pendant encore un bout de temps. J'aimerais que tu fasses le nécessaire pour qu'il soit à l'aise avec ses vêtements et son matériel scolaire.

L'elfe hocha la tête ayant parfaitement compris. Il regarda une dernière fois Harry Potter et disparut.

Et bien, il serait peut-être temps de réveiller notre jeune Potter, non? énonça Dumbledore, s'amusant presque de la situation.

Mme Pomfresh acquiesça et partit chercher une fiole de réveil. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et se pencha sur le lit du patient. Elle ouvrit délicatement la petite bouche et y versa une goutte de la potion.

Plusieurs autres secondes passèrent où tout le monde retint leur souffle. D'un coté il y avait ceux qui attendait que Harry se réveille tandis que de l'autre coté il y avait ceux qui espérait qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Enfin, après quelques instants, Harry battit des paupières et ouvrit ses yeux. Il regarda pendant un moment hagard et finit par se relever doucement. Il dut lever sa tête pour pouvoir bien voir les visages présents.

Ce fut à cet instant-là qu'il ouvrit grandement les yeux et qu'il se jeta en arrière, terrorisé par ce qu'il voyait.

Que…c'est…que…des…des géants…des…, balbutia celui-ci.

Calme toi Harry, essaya d'apaiser Hermione en se rapprochant.

Tu as eu un accident en potion, mon vieux et hum…euh…tu as rapetissé…

QUOI? Cria Harry qui essayait d'avoir une voix forte sans aucun succès.

Il se releva sur son lit, toute fatigue envolée. Le jeune homme toisa, enfin essaya de toiser, du regard les personnes autour de lui mais du haut de ses dix cm, l'effet produit s'amoindrissait. Sa colère décupla lorsqu'il vit ses amis et Dumbledore sourire, attendris par cette scène.

Il réclama des explications et Mme Pomfresh du tout ré expliquer de nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit de la même façon que Drago tantôt.

Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains et se lamenta de son sort.

Je suis minuscule et je suis lié à Malfoy…Pourquoi bon sang est-ce que le destin s'acharne de la sorte sur moi!

Harry…on compatis réellement.

Hey! Il n'y a pas que lui qui est la victime! Je dois me le coltiner 24 heures sur 24…

Ferme-là! Ordonnèrent le trio dans un même accord.

Humpff…

Le serpentard se rassit alors sur le lit et bouda en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

* * *

Drago et Harry étaient en ce moment même en train de se diriger vers la chambre du serpentard. Le blond avait refusé catégoriquement que les autres les suivent.

Les couloirs étaient déserts.

Malfoy!! Arrête de marcher si vite! Comment veux-tu que je te suive?

Et bien perds toi!

Aucune réponse.

Potter? Demanda Malfoy.

Miau!!

Potter? Répéta-t-il en se retournant, intrigué. Est-ce que Potter serait devenu fou? Si c'est cela alors…Ohhhh joie suprême! Merci merlin, mon père et toutes autres saints!

Ce qu'il vit, loin de a réalité en fait, le fit malgré tout sourire. Sourire moqueur, bien entendu.

Harry était acculé au mur, baguette dégainée tandis que Miss Teigne le regardait, une lueur de convoitise brillant dans ses yeux.

Le griffondor essayait manifestement de faire reculer la bête mais ses sorts tout comme son corps étaient réduits à des gerbes d'étincelles qui ne faisaient que chatouiller le félin beaucoup plus gros que lui.

Allez! Va-t-en!! Ouste!!

Il se glaça sur place lorsqu'il vit Miss Teigne lever une de ses pattes dans le but, sûrement, de l'attraper ou pire l'aplatir.

Il ferma alors les yeux, sentant sa fin venir.

Le jeune homme pouvait déjà imaginer sa mort faire les grosses titres de la Gazette.

_Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui a combattu Tu-sais-qui, mort de la main d'un, n'ayons pas peur du mot, chat!!_

Soudain, il se sentit tirer vers le haut. Lorsque son cœur reprit son rythme normal, il ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit en premier fut une paire de yeux d'un bleu métallique tout simplement envoûtant mais particulièrement goguenard en ce moment. Il nota ensuite dans quelle position il était.

Le brun pendait lamentablement. Drago l'ayant attraper par son col de chemise.

Il baissa son regard vers le sol et vit le chat qui s'agitait et qui essayait de l'attraper en poussant des miaulements hystériques.

Malfoy lui donna un coup de pieds et le félin s'enfuit, ses poils hérissés par l'indignation et la peur.

Il tenta de redéposer le survivant par terre mais celui-ci s'agrippa à son doigt, le visage affolé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Interrogea Drago, exaspéré.

Je ne veux pas descendre!! Imagine qu'il revient!

Seigneur! Et dire que les griffondors sont réputés pour leur courage.

Il n'est plus question de courage mais de survie.

Le jeune homme blond soupira à fendre l'âme.

Bon, alors monte sur mon épaule.

Il le prit dans sa main et le porta jusqu'à son épaule. Le brun s'assit sur l'épaule de sa némésie et s'agrippa au tissu.

Tous deux reprirent leur chemin et finirent par arriver devant un tableau représentant un couple de vampires. Ceux-ci étaient tout à fait sublimes. Le peintre avait su donner à la peinture le mystère et l'attraction qui lui revenait.

Mot de passe, demanda l'homme d'une voix sombre.

Désillusion

Le tableau pivota et leur donna l'accès. C'était une immense pièce qui servait à la fois de bureau et de chambre où les couleurs de serpentard dominaient. À la gauche, deux fauteuils de cuir noir à l'air confortable faisaient face à une cheminée de style ancien. Un peu plus loin en arrière, il y avait un bureau de bois massif où s'entassaient de façon organisé les livres et les parchemins.

Un immense lit à baldaquin en bois et fer forgé trônait à droite.

On pouvait voir la texture des murs qui étaient faites de pierres grises finement taillées.

Le blason des serpentards était accroché au-dessus du lit.

Harry frissonna. La salle était froide. Aucun accessoire personnel ne s'y trouvait. Seul l'odeur de bois brûlé et le parfum de Malfoy, senteur d'agrumes teinté d'une touche boisée, rendaient un peu de vie à cette pièce.

Harry remarqua ensuite qu'un autre lit, beaucoup moins imposant voire minuscule, avait été placé sur une des tables de chevet.

Ses affaires réduites et une armoire s'y trouvaient aussi.

Il pensa avec dérisoire qu'il ressemblait maintenant définitivement à une petite poupée.

Drago commença à s'avancer dans la pièce. Malheureusement, Harry qui avait été trop occupé à regarder la chambre avait desserré sa prise sur la chemise. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se raccrocher qu'il bascula en arrière, tombant en chute libre dans un petit cri effrayé.

Il ferma les yeux, appréhendant la chute.

Dire qu'il s'était sortit vivant du « piège Miss Teigne ». Voilà qu'il allait mourir de cette manière.

La chute s'arrêta soudainement. Harry resta couché, inanimé. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Le sol était étrangement moelleux. Et confortable aussi.

Hey! Petit Potter! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore évanoui! Quel genre de griffondor fais-tu à t'évanouir tous les dix secondes?

Harry souleva ses paupières. Il se redressa légèrement et vit qu'il était dans la paume de Drago. Le jeune homme rougit alors honteux d'être de nouveau secouru par son ennemi tandis que le commentaire de celui-ci faisait son petit bout de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

Lorsqu'il comprit enfin le message, il se redressa complètement en fusillant du regard le blond.

Premièrement, je ne suis pas petit. Et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas évanoui. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si autant d'accidents m'arrivent.

Heureusement que tu le dis. Je commençais à croire que tu faisais tout cela que dans le simple but de m'avoir pour toi tout seul.

Pfff! Ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité. Il tomberait de la neige en été (Nda : Bon je sais que c'est pas l'expression du siècle mais j'avais réellement envie de la mettre) que je ne m'intéresserais pas à toi. Moi, je commence à croire que tu es un porte-malheur sur deux pattes. Toujours là à me pourrir l'existence.

Silence.

Bon si c'est comme ça alors autant que je m'éloigne, hein! Faudrait pas que je te pourrisse encore plus l'existence, cracha le serpentard en rogne, voilà ce que c'est que d'aider un griffondor! Mais ne viens pas me supplier pour t'aider ensuite.

Ne t'en fait pas pour ça! Je me débrouillerais bien tout seul!

Drago le laissa tomber par terre et partit d'un pas rageur vers son armoire, en ressortit des vêtements de rechange et fila dans sa salle de bain en claquant bruyamment la porte.

Harry sentit alors un petit tiraillement parcourir son corps et se rappela les paroles de Mme Pomfresh. Néanmoins, la douleur était si infime qu'il réussit à le supporter. Il se dirigea alors vers la table de chevet. C'était tellement bizarre de circuler parmi ces meubles devenus si grands.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité, il finit par atteindre la table.

Il fit alors apparaître une corde qu'il essaya d'attacher magiquement à la plus haute poignée du plus haut tiroir. Le jeune homme du renouveler l'expérience trois fois avant que la corde daigne se nouer. Commença alors sa pénible ascension vers le sommet.

Il réussit enfin, après plusieurs minutes et essoufflé, se laissa tomber dans son lit.

Sa main gauche souleva la manche droite de sa chemise. Il regarda avec minutie les initiales et essaya de frotter, espérant vainement que la marque s'effacera.

Rien ne se passa.

Harry soupira lourdement. Comme si ce n'était pas assez de l'avoir transformé en poupée, le destin a voulu faire de lui la propriété de Malfoy.

Il ferma ses yeux et essaya de se détendre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry finit par s'endormir, bercé par le lointain bruit d'eau qui coulait.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain une demi heure plus tard. Il avait eu besoin de se décompresser. Faire le vide dans sa tête, quoi! Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche, bien chaude.

Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et commença à se sécher les cheveux. Son regard tomba alors sur la couchette qui avait maintenant prit place sur sa commode. À la vue du propriétaire étendu, son irritation revint en un quart de tour.

Saleté de griffondor.

Ça lui apprendra aussi de l'aider.

Qu'il aille donc périr la prochaine fois! Ça lui fera des vacances!

Dire qu'il devra voir sa tronche pendant encore longtemps. Pourquoi longtemps? Et bien…avec l'incapacité de cette infirmière… Et si… et si elle réussissait pas à trouver un antidote? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire alors?

Juste à y penser, il sentit une grosse migraine l'envahir.

Drago se leva sèchement (On peux-tu se lever sèchement?--) et se rapprocha du meuble.

Il observa alors attentivement le corps frêle du brun. Son torse se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Ses petites lèvres, rosées, étaient entrouvertes.

Le blond leva sa main au-dessus du corps et sursauta violemment lorsqu'il entendit le vent mugir. Une véritable tempête faisait rage dehors.

Les branches des arbres s'agitaient et créaient des ombres dans la pièce.

Le feu dans la cheminée était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Cela ne rendait qu'encore plus effrayant la scène qui s'y déroulait.

Drago, la main toujours levée, pensa alors que c'était l'atmosphère idéale pour commettre un meurtre.

Il n'avait qu'à presser deux de ses doigts autour du cou de Potter et pouf!

Plus de Potter.

Son visage s'étira en un sourire amusé. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi sinistre? Ahh oui! C'est vrai, depuis toujours en fait! L'éducation parentale oblige!

Il baissa définitivement sa main sur le corps et serra. Il serra avec fermeté et tira vers le haut. Harry commença alors à gigoter.

Il tira un peu plus et relâcha enfin la prise. Harry avait cessé de bouger.

Drago se recula lentement et se laissa tomber sur le matelas qui s'enfonça légèrement.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Il ne le savait pas. Cela a été automatique. Instinctif. Bon c'est vrai…il avait jurer de ne plus faire quoique ce soit de bon pour le griffondor mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher.

Potter avait l'air tellement chétif dans cette position.

Furieux contre lui, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas colérique vers la porte qui pivota. Il avait besoin de prendre de l'air.

Il se retourna et put voir avant que le tableau ne se referme, Potter étendu sur son lit, une couverture le recouvrant…

* * *

Et bien? Que pensez-vous de cette suite! Je ne sais vraiment pas si l'explication quant au problème de Harry est bien décrite! Si c'est pas clair faite le moi savoir.

Et hum…

Vous aimiez la fin du chapitre? Personnellement, je l'adore.

Faites moi part de vos impressions!

La suite dans une semaine…enfin…si je n'ai pas de problèmes jusqu'à là…

xoxo

Awena


	3. Problèmes encore des problèmes

**Auteure :** Awena

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient! Tout est à Mme J.K.R. À part bien sur l'histoire (Hum…en fait je ne sais même plus…l'histoire commence vraiment à déraper. Je n'ai même plus le contrôle…snif)

**Note :** Veuillez me pardonner s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe et que l'histoire n'est pas très cohérente lol!

**Rar **:

**yaoi gravi girl**J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai une petite préférence pour les Drarry. Notre 'ry a besoin d'amour, quoi ! Et qui de mieux que le grand et méchant Dray pour combler ce manque (Euh…cherchez l'erreur… Meuhhh il n'est pas si méchant que ça Drago) Merci pour ta review ! Espérons que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Voici la suite !

**titmo**Lol ! Oui ! Décidément, Drago poursuivra toujours Harry et ne le laissera pas tranquille (Mais bon…pourquoi s'en plaindre)

**Gwladys Evans : **Merci Et voici la suite !!

**Bijour : **hum…les dix façons de tuer un Potter miniature ? J'aime bien mais hélas…Drago ne sera pas très content après ! Merci pour ta review !

**Flore Jade:**LolMerci et voici la suite !

Harry se réveilla soudainement. Son corps frêle était secoué de spasmes. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de dards tranchants s'abattaient sur lui.

Une douleur épouvantable coulait dans ses veines telle un poison. Il n'avait jamais eu autant mal.

«Mal…malfoy…»

Le jeune homme se releva péniblement. Il jeta un regard sur la couverture qui l'enveloppait mais ne s'attarda pas dessus et descendit de son lit. Il regarda autour de lui.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir total. Il faisait froid. Il faisait sombre.

Soudainement, Harry se plia en deux. Une nouvelle vague de douleur venait de le submerger. Plus intense.

Il poussa un cri et s'écroula.

«Mal…foy…merde! Où…est-…tu?»

* * *

Drago déambulait dans les couloirs. Il se sentait bien. Apercevant le rebord d'une fenêtre, il s'y accota. Le blond regarda alors dehors.

La lune brillait énormément ce soir. Le chant des criquets s'élevait en une douce mélodie. Mélodie nocturne.

Toute cette beauté naturelle, il ne la voyait pas. Il ne la jamais vu en fait. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était la liberté, l'argent et la popularité. Il n'en avait que faire des…c'est quoi déjà?

Ahh oui…

…des sentiments. L'amour, l'amitié, choses tellement futiles. Une perte de temps.

Dire qu'il était maintenant lié à Potter. C'était la faute de Rogue aussi. S'il ne l'avait pas mis avec le balafré, il n'aurait jamais eu de lien.

Maudit Potter et son incompétence.

Maudit Rogue et ses idées.

Il semble qu'il avait oublié quelqu'un.

Mais oui!

Maudite infirmière et son inutilité.

Voila, là c'est mieux.

Pfff!

Franchement!

_« Vais trouver une solution. »_

Espérons que ce ne sera pas pour dans cinquante ans.

Il se voyait bien.

Il serait assis dans le salon de son manoir, un bon verre de Whisky pure feu à la main. Brusquement, l'infirmière surgira de nulle part, brandissant l'antidote d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait une canne. Les yeux pétillants, elle s'écriera :

« J'ai trouvé l'antidote! »

Il lui répondra alors :

« Désolé vieille chouette! Je ne suis pas réputé pour la patience, moi! Je l'ai tué. »

« Co…comment? Depuis quand? »

« Ohhh, pas très longtemps. Je ne m'en souviens plus clairement. Il y a une vingtaine d'années je crois. » Dit-il en faisant un mouvement vague de la main.

La vieille dame trop accablée s'écroulera par terre, morte.

À cette scène, il émit un petit rire cynique. C'était sûrement le seul point positif dans cette affaire. La vie de Potter était entre ses mains. Il était dépendant de lui. Le serpentard n'avait pas besoin de faire grand-chose et Potter mourra. Au bien sur, il aura certainement des problèmes mais avec tous les contacts qu'il avait, il réussira bien par s'en sortir.

Enfin

Peut-être pas, finalement.

Le griffon était quand même le survivant. Il a tué Voldemort.

La mort du brun fera certainement un scandale.

Oublions cette alternative.

Le blond se remit en marche quand une impression désagréable le traversa.

Une voix résonna dans sa tête. Ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible.

_Mal…foy_

Il se rappela soudainement de quelque chose.

Le lien, imbécile!

Drago se retourna et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre. Il accéléra au fur et à mesure et finit par courir comme un dératé.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Une sueur froide le recouvrit à la pensée que Potter pourrait mourir.

Ne voyez là aucune affection quelconque. Drago risquait juste d'avoir des problèmes s'il fallait qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au brun.

Ben oui, quoi! Il venait juste de se résoudre à ne pas tuer Potter pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. Ce n'était définitivement pas le temps pour le griffondor de mourir.

Saleté de Potter. Toujours à vouloir faire le contraire de lui. (Nda : Ohhh! Quelle mauvaise foi!)

Il finit par arriver à destination. Après un cours freinage qui faillit le propulser par terre, il donna le mot de passe et rentra dans sa chambre.

Le silence était morbide. Il sortit sa baguette et alluma un feu dans la cheminée pour réchauffer quelque peu la pièce et pour y voir plus clair.

Il fixa alors du regard le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. Potter gisait sur la table de chevet. Il se rapprocha et vit alors avec netteté la pâleur de sa némésie. Celui-ci avec arrêter de gigoter et essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. La douleur s'était estompée aussi subitement qu'elle était apparut.

Harry, après avoir récupérer un minimum d'énergie, se releva. Il fixa du regard le serpentard.

Le blond frissonna sous ces yeux émeraude remplis de fureur.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir de même? J'ai souffert le martyre!», Accusa Harry dans une grimace au souvenir de la douleur.

«Whoo! On se calme, le balafré. Premièrement, ne me parle pas sur ce ton accusateur. On a toujours été ennemis. Tu crois vraiment que je vais commencer à te dorloter et à rester auprès de toi et deuxièmement…»

«Alors! Ça veut dire que tu l'as fait délibérément! C'est vraiment un coup…»

«ET DEUXIÈMEMENT, continua le serpentard en haussant la voix, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai juste oublié. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de voir ta face alors je suis sorti dehors.»

«Ouais, ouais, c'est ça et moi je suis un taré.»

«Hum…j'ai toujours eu des doutes mais maintenant que tu le dis…»

Un regard noir le fusilla.

Drago souleva alors un sourcil. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que même en faisant cela, le blond avait de la classe.

«Au fait, il me semblait que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, non? Questionna Malfoy, un brin moqueur.»

«Qu…quoi! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas besoin de toi. C'est contre ma volonté tout ça.»

«Et donc, tu as besoin de moi.»

«Non! Ne te crois pas supérieur, Malfoy.»

Le brun, gêné, se détourna et marcha en titubant légèrement jusqu'à son armoire. Il regarda l'horloge et soupira. Il était déjà près de neuf heures. Le souper était terminé. Il commença à fouiller dans ses vêtements et dénicha un pantalon et un T-shirt pour la nuit. Son ventre gronda soudainement et il soupira derechef. Il avait vraiment faim et était épuisé. Il pouvait aller dans les cuisines mais avec Miss Teigne dans les environs…

Brrr!

Il avait envie de manger pas de se faire manger!

De tout façon, jamais Malfoy ne voudra l'y emmener…

Drago qui avait capté les deux soupirs et le grondement leva les yeux au ciel. Il alla ouvrir un de ses tiroirs et en sortit un sac de biscuits. Sa mère lui en envoyait toujours.

Il le déposa alors sur la commode où Harry était. Celui-ci regarda alternativement le sac et le serpentard, interrogateur.

«Ce sont des biscuits!» Déclara juste Drago.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, mais la referma aussitôt et fixa Drago, suspicieux.

«Qu'est ce qu'i y a encore? Monsieur veut peut-être un verre de jus de citrouille avec? »Fit le blond, ironique.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dedans?»

«Co…Pour qui tu me prends, Potter? Je ne ferais jamais ça!»

«Hum…»

«Si je voulais te tuer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Si tu n'en veux pas alors tant pis pour toi.»

Drago reprit le sac. Il l'ouvrit et en ressortit un biscuit doré. Harry suivit le chemin de la pâtisserie jusqu'à la bouche du mangeur. Il regarda la bouche curieusement rouge et pleine croquer lentement, délicieusement.

Son ventre se contracta et il ne put dire avec certitude si c'était à cause du biscuit ou à cause de la bouche.

«Hum…c'est vraiment bon! Chocolat, émit-il dans un claquement de langue appréciateur. T'es sur que t'en veux pas?»

Harry qui était redescendu sur terre le regarda haineux.

«Non!» Débita-il sèchement, je m'en vais me laver.

Le griffondor tint ses vêtements dans un bras et se laissa glisser le long de la corde jusqu'en bas.

Il leva alors sa tête vers le haut et vit Drago qui le regardait. Il se sentit alors particulièrement petit. Trop petit.

Vivement l'antidote, pensa-t-il.

Le survivant chemina jusqu'à la salle de bain. La porte était ouverte. Il rentra à l'intérieur et essaya de la refermer, sans grand succès.

«Tu veux que je t'aide», s'écria Drago, narquois.

«Je me débrouille très bien tout seul! »Répliqua celui-ci tout en continuant à pousser sur la porte. Celle-ci bougea d'un centimètre. Le visage du brun s'éclaira et il redoubla d'efforts.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité, il réussit à la refermer, essoufflé.

Harry fit quelques pas et s'arrêta net. Comment allait-t-il faire pour se laver. La douche était bien trop grande. Quand bien même, il réussissait à l'ouvrir, il ne croit pas que cela serait une très bonne idée. Le jet d'eau suffira à le faire revoler. Son regard se porta à la baignoire et la réponse vint rapidement.

Jamais de la vie.

Elle était beaucoup trop grande! Enfin, beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Il ne savait pas nager!

Le lavabo serait peut-être assez petit!

Il examina la hauteur qui le séparait du lavabo et une once de découragement le parcouru. Il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Plutôt mourir que de devoir demander de l'aide à la fouine!

Le brun utilisa le même processus que pour la table de chevet. Il réussit à atteindre le sommet après un quart d'heure.

Debout sur le rebord, il regarda une lueur de fierté brillant dans son visage la salle de bain qui s'étendait autour de lui. Il ne restait plus que le sac à dos bourré et un drapeau blanc et il pourrait se faire passer pour un escaladeur plein d'expertise.

Un petit rire le prit. Harry se retourna alors pour préparer son bain. Il grimpa jusqu'à la plus haute section de la pharmacie qui se retrouvait en haut du lavabo. Il prit alors le bouchon et s'apprêtait à redescendre quand soudainement, il tomba dans le vide. La lourdeur du bouchon l'ayant fait basculer. Le jeune homme lâcha l'objet de son accident et se retint à une tablette, son corps se balançant dans le vide. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta d'un cran et ses mains devinrent moites. Il s'agrippa plus fortement au rebord dans une veine tentative de se hisser vers le haut tandis qu'il maudissait à haute voix la trop grande hauteur.

Harry se retrouvait maintenant devant un dilemme plus qu'énorme. Devait-il oui ou non appeler à l'aide?

Malfoy et sa raillerie ou Non-Malfoy et sa perte de vie?

Ses mains commençaient à s'engourdir. Il regarda vers le bas. S'il fallait qu'il tombe, c'est sur à cent pour cent qu'il se romprait la nuque.

«MALFOY!!»

Rien

«MALFOY!!»

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Putain! MALFOY!! LA FOUINE!»

Des bruits de pas. Une porte qui s'ouvre.

- Potter, je t'interdis de m'appeler… Potter? T'es où?

- Malfoy! Ici! La pharmacie.

Après quelques secondes, Harry vit une paire de yeux couleur océan le dévisager.

- Et bien! Tu as vraiment le don pour te fourrer dans des guêpiers pas possible.

- Malfoy! Arrête de parler et aide-moi.

- Tut, tut, tut! C'est quoi ce ton, dit-moi? Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça? Je te trouve très bien dans cette situation.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi! Je vais bientôt tomber!

- D'accord! Mais à une condition. Tu me supplie et tu avoue le fait que t'as besoin de moi. Dit-moi que je te suis indispensable et je t'aiderais…

- Rêve toujours! Je ne te supplierais pas!

- Bon ben à tout à l'heure alors!

Il feignit de partir.

- Non! Je…aide-moi…

- Hum…la suite?

- Je…je…s'il te plait! J'ai besoin de toi!

- Pardon? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu. Tu sais que c'est dur n'est-ce pas? Tas une si petite voix.

Harry bouillonnait. Malfoy était vraiment en train de se foutre de sa gueule (dsl pour la vulgarité…). S'il avait une si petite voix que ça comment le serpentard a-t-il pu l'entendre de sa chambre, hein?

- MALFOY! J'ai besoin de toi! S'il te plait, répéta Harry en détachant chaque syllabes tandis qu'une de ses mains se détachaient du rebord.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint et pendant un moment il cru que le serpentard était parti.

Tout à coup, il se sentit tirer vers l'arrière et assit sur le rebord, accoté au mur.

Il regarda ensuite Drago qui le dévisageait, nonchalant, les mains dans les poches.

- Merci, murmura Harry, les joues rougies.

- Pfff! Avec tout les bonnes actions que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, une de plus ou une de moins. Quelle différence.

Le blond ramassa le bouchon. Il l'inséra dans le lavabo et regarda de nouveau Harry.

- Bon, tu le prends ton bain oui ou non?

- Oui, oui! Tu peux sortir maintenant?

- Rhooo! Saint Potter fait sa vierge effarouchée.

- Ferme-là, Malfoy!

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, je t'ai quand même sauvé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui!

Harry ne put répliquer. Drago venait de sortir.

Il se dirigea vers le robinet et l'ouvrit péniblement. Lorsque le lavabo fut à demi plein, il se déshabilla et se glissa avec délice dans l'eau. Celle-ci était à une température parfaite. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et il soupira de bien-être. Les évènements de la journée l'avaient épuisé. Harry avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Dire que cela allait peut-être durer encore pendant un bout de temps.

Bizarrement, la perspective de cohabiter avec Malfoy ne le rebutait plus vraiment. Il l'haïssait toujours mais les mésaventures qu'ils avaient traversés l'avait fait regarder Malfoy d'un nouveau œil.

Le blond était certes arrogant, narcissique, imbu de sa personne et il en passait mais il n'était pas irrécupérable. (On peut encore le recycler et en faire quelque chose de nouveau! Allez! On démarre la machine et on y rentre Drago! Hum…petit délire…)

Malfoy aurait pu le laisser mourir, se débrouiller seul mais il l'a quand même aidé, tout ça recouvert d'une couche de raillerie mais quand même.

De plus il avait le potentiel parfait pour être son ennemi désigné! Il devait bien avouer qu'il adorait les piques qu'ils s'échangeaient!

C'était sûrement son coté masochiste.

Après c'être bien reposé et nettoyé, il se sécha et se rhabilla. Il sortit alors de la salle de bain en souriant.

Malfoy avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Ledit Malfoy était en ce moment même couché sur son lit. Un bras lui barrait la vue tandis que son torse se soulevait de manière régulière.

Harry en déduisit qu'il s'était endormi.

Il remonta à son lit et s'allongea. Malgré tout, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il avait trop faim et ne pouvait ignorer le creux qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Il se releva et regarda dans l'obscurité. Plissant des yeux, il chercha du regard le sac de biscuit et le trouva enfin. Il se retrouvait sur l'autre table de chevet.

Sa faim l'emporta sur sa fierté. Le brun darda un regard sur le blond qui semblait toujours profondément endormi. Il descendit de son lit et après avoir pris une grande respiration sauta sur celui du serpentard. Il le traversa tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher le blond et avisant une petite montagne que formait la couverture, l'escalada.

Le sac était ouvert et un effluve de chocolat titilla ses narines. Il pouvait presque en baver de délice. Harry tira sur le sac et celui-ci s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme se glissa à l'intérieur et en ressortit un morceau de pâtisserie.

Ce qu'il vit une fois sortit failli lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. A à peine quelques centimètres, une paire de yeux brillait de malice.

- Et bien…Potter se fait voleur?

- Je…je… baragouina ledit voleur, déconfit de s'être fait prendre. Il bénit le noir qui empêchait Malfoy de le voir aussi rouge que la chevelure de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter? Tu as perdu ta langue?

- Tu ne dormais pas? demanda Harry d'une petite voix innocente.

- Et bien oui mais le bruit de ta salive qui coule et celle de ton ventre m'ont réveillé.

- Hmmpff

- Il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas manger ce que je t'offrait de peur de te retrouver mort. Tu n'as plus peur?

- À ce stade, ce ne serait plus de poison que je mourrais mais de faim. Autant mourir le ventre plein, non? Déclara Harry ayant retrouvé un semblant de dignité.

- Je vois. Alors profite bien de ta petite collation. Ohhh mais pendant que j'y pense. Avant de commencer à t'empiffrer, tu devrais peut-être écrire ton testament ou une lettre stipulant que je n'ai rien à voir avec ta mort.

- Ma mort?

- Ben oui! Au point que tu es, je paris que tu t'étouffera pour avoir enfourné dans ta bouche trop de nourriture. Faudrait pas que les autres m'accusent, hein?

Harry l'avada kedavrisa du regard mais celui-ci au lieu de tomber raide mort par terre comme le voulait Harry éclata subitement de rire. Un rire railleur certes mais qui fit faire un saut périlleux à son pauvre petit cœur.

«Et bien Un Malfoy qui aide et un Malfoy qui rit! On aura tout vu! »Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le griffondor.

Cette remarque sembla faire revenir le mauvais Malfoy au grand galop. Celui-ci s'arrêta net de rire et se détourna pour se coucher.

Étrangement, Harry se sentit quelque peu perdu de ne plus entendre le rire de sa némésie et il eut aussi l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde.

Son appétit s'estompa comme neige au soleil. Il mangea tout de même un petit morceau pour calmer son estomac et s'en retourna à son lit, maussade.

Avant de refermer les yeux, il regarda Malfoy qui lui tournait le dos.

Il eut envie de lui crier dessus pour qu'il se retourne mais refreina cette envie et se força à s'endormir.

Et voilà! C'est déjà la fin du troisième chapitre...

J'espère que vous aviez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me le dire s'il y a quelque chose que n'est pas bien

Au fait, j'aimerais savoir...

Je suis nouvelle ici et je comprends pas très bien le système de review (enfin plutôt du RAR en fait)

C'est-tu correct la façon que j'ai pris pour vous répondre? Est-ce qu'il y a une autre façon?

En tout cas,

À la prochaine

Awena


	4. Un suicide?

**Auteure:** Awena

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi!

Salut!! Voici la suite tant attendu (euh…) de ma fic

Ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plus sérieux… mais bon vous allez voir en le lisant!

Je commence réellement à m'inquiéter… L'histoire s'échappe de plus en plus de mon contrôle…

**Rar:**

**caro (as):** Lol! Merci! Voici la suite!

**Gwladys Evans:** Merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma fic te plaise!

**Laura Ellecéa:** Lol oui Le Harry dans ma tête est trop mimi . !

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla, l'esprit légèrement cotonneux et perdu. Il ouvrit ses yeux et mit ses lunettes. Le décor ne lui était pas vraiment familier. Son regard se tourna vers la droite, directement sur le corps endormi de Malfoy. Celui-ci était dans la même position que la nuit dernière. À croire qu'il n'a pas bouger de la nuit.

Les souvenirs refluèrent alors et il se laissa retomber sur son matelas. Le brun referma les yeux et pendant quelques secondes, pria pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Il rouvrit les yeux. Peine perdue.

Même décor. Mêmes personnes. Même taille.

Il soupira lourdement et se força à se relever. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il lui restait une bonne heure avant le début des cours.

Harry se dirigea vers son armoire et en ressortit un uniforme. Il partit alors se préparer dans la salle de bain. Cela lui prit au moins une bonne demi-heure.

Lorsque enfin, il sortit ce fut pour voir que le blond n'était toujours pas réveillé.

Il grimpa jusqu'à son lit et lui fit face. Le serpentard était profondément endormi.

Son visage habituellement marqué d'un rictus malveillant et moqueur était détendu.

Pris d'une soudaine envie inexplicable, il se pencha.

Il souffla alors légèrement (enfin plutôt fortement) sur le nez du blond. Celui-ci frissonna quelque peu mais resta toujours endormi.

Harry regarda attentivement le visage qui s'offrait inconsciemment à lui. Il toucha du bout de ses doigts une de ses joues. Elle était vraiment douce. Harry se pencha de nouveau, hypnotisé par cette peau blanche, et effleura de ses petites lèvres la peau.

Il revint soudainement à la réalité et s'écarta brusquement, son cœur s'affolant rapidement.

Le brun secoua sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Il posa ses deux mains sur l'épaule du serpentard et secoua. Toujours rien.

Harry, trop énervé par ce qu'il venait de faire, grimpa jusqu'à son oreille.

- MALFOY!! C'EST L'HEURE DE SE RÉVEILLER!

Drago se releva subitement, le souffle saccadé. Harry fut propulsé quelques centimètres plus loin.

- Que…quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? fit-il perdu.

- Malfoy…

Le blond baissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça!

C'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose.

- Quoi? Fait quoi? Demanda Harry, innocent mais tout en rougissant.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! Tu as failli me briser le tympan.

- Mais!! Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Protesta le brun, les yeux larmoyants. Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller. En plus, c'était toi hier qui disais que j'avais une petite voix non?

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se releva et alla se préparer. Impassible. Froid. Changement total d'humeur.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le grand lit.

Décidément, Malfoy n'était pas très matinal, pensa-t-il.

Et lui?

Pourquoi était-il devenu de même?

Encore hier, il se foutait purement et simplement du serpentard.

En l'espace d'une journée, il a commencé à chercher la compagnie, les répliques acerbes de son ennemi.

Pire!

Il l'avait embrassé…bon bien sur, c'était sur la joue mais quand même!

Plus encore, il était déçu que sa némésie n'ait pas répondu tout à l'heure à ses provocations. Mais pourquoi un tel changement? De l'exaspération à la froideur total. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce à cause de sa remarque d'hier?

Franchement, il n'était quand même pas susceptible à ce point, non?

* * *

Drago rentra dans la salle de bain et commença à se préparer. Il était en colère. En colère contre le monde entier. Contre Potter. Contre lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout d'un coup?

Aider Potter.

Rire devant Potter.

Et maintenant, ressentir des sentiments étranges à la vue des yeux de Potter.

Il était sûrement atteint d'une maladie grave.

Oui!

La potterite aiguë.

Ou bien…

Le griffondor l'avait ensorcelé.

C'était peut-être les effets secondaires de la potion d'hier. Ou bien…Mais oui!!

C'était le lien qui les reliait. Les parcelles de la magie du balafré l'avaient fait réagir de même.

Il ferait peut-être mieux de rester distant avec le survivant. Cela pourrait empirer.

Apaisé de sa nouvelle résolution, il se brossa les dents et se changea.

* * *

Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Il leur restait une quinzaines de minutes avant le début des cours. Autant manger un petit quelque chose.

Le silence régnait entre eux deux. Drago n'avait pas voulut laisser Harry monter sur son dos. Il se contentait de marcher plus lentement.

Les deux jeunes hommes, sans s'en rendre compte, arrivèrent à destination.

Ce fut un cri qui les arracha de leurs pensées respectives.

- HARRY!

Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent vers eux. Ce fut la jeune fille qui le prit dans sa main.

- Harry! Ça s'est bien passé? Il ne t'a rien fait?

- Bonjour Hermione! Je vais très bien et toi? Plaisanta-t-il, amusé de l'inquiétude de sa meilleur amie.

- Ohhh…désolé… hum Salut…je vais très bien.

Drago ne s'attarda pas là et partit de son coté sans même accorder un regard à Harry. Le brun le regarda s'éloigner, déçu sans en savoir la raison et confus.

«Ta cohabitation avec Malfoy se passe bien?», demanda Hermione tandis que Harry debout sur la table arrachait un petit bout de brioche qu'il grignota, les yeux dans les vagues.

- Hum hum…correct…

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu au souper hier? Questionna Ron à son tour. Il devait sûrement penser que c'était à son tour d'harceler son ami.

- Ben…, Harry engloutit sa brioche et leva ses yeux vers ses amis, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses hier…

Il leur raconta alors ses mésaventures tandis que les autres griffondors l'écoutaient tantôt horrifiés tantôt surpris. En effet, les autres rouges et or s'étaient rapprochés, curieux de savoir pourquoi la cohabitation des deux ennemis n'avait pas mené à une mort ou un blessé.

Harry omit évidemment de parler de l'histoire du biscuit et une partie du réveil particulier qu'il avait fait à Malfoy. (Vous saviez sûrement laquelle)

Le récit pris malheureusement fin lorsque la cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours.

Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent à la sortie. Leurs cours étaient en communs et ce depuis le début de l'année. Un peu plus et on croirait que Dumbledore avait tout planifié. Que ce soit de la potion, de l'accident ou du lien.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves observaient intrigués par ce groupe hors du commun.

Le survivant minuscule qui marchait aux côtés de son ennemi. Qui plus est, dans le silence.

Leurs amis respectifs les suivaient en arrière. Ceux-ci divisés en deux groupes d'un coté les verts et argent et de l'autre les rouges et or se regardaient en chiens de faïences. La tension était palpable.

Harry et Drago quant à eux étaient imperméables à cette tension.

Le brun n'arrêtait pas de regarder le blond qui lui fixait un point invisible devant lui, son visage aussi froid que de la glace.

La journée s'écoula dans cette même atmosphère. Harry enchaîna joutes après joutes et tout cela dans le seul but de faire réagir le serpentard. Il alla même jusqu'à renverser son pot d'encre lors du cours de métamorphose et à le mordre pendant le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Rien. Nada.

Malfoy refusait obstinément de lui parler. Seuls ses quelques regards colériques répondaient à ces attaques.

Hermione qui regardait ces actes de loin, fronça les sourcils.

- Harry…qu'est-ce qui se passe? Interrogea la jeune fille pendant le souper.

Harry qui était assis sur la table en tailleur releva sa face où s'affichait une moue boudeuse qui disparut rapidement.

- Mais…rien Hermione. Pourquoi me demande-tu ça?

- Ne me prend pas pour une folle. J'ai bien vu les regards, les paroles et les actes que tu as eu envers Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

- J'ai…j'avais envie de l'énerver c'est tout!

- C'est frai… 'Mione…laiche le tranchille…, Ron avala sa bouchée de poulet, il a le droit de s'amuser un peu, non?

- Et depuis quand Harry s'amuse comme ça? Fit-elle un sourcil levé.

- Depuis qu'il est devenu tout petit et qu'il doit cohabiter avec cette fouine. S'il ne peut même plus l'énerver un peu alors où va le monde? Répliqua le roux dans une pose dramatique beaucoup trop ridicule.

- Mais...

- Ohhh ça va vous deux!! Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là!! Je vais très bien Hermione. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- Bon…si tu le dis…je n'insisterai plus, finit-elle par capituler.

- Merci…

* * *

Harry était assis sur la table de chevet, ses fines jambes pendant dans le vide. Il suivait du regard les mouvements du serpentard. Celui-ci avait apparemment pris la ferme intention de l'ignorer.

Il soupira pour la énième fois. Le brun s'ennuyait comme pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre ses amis, n'avait pas envie de faire ses devoirs et ne pouvait même plus embêter Malfoy.

La poisse!

Une idée germa soudainement dans sa tête. Cela allait peut-être être dangereux et aussi horrible mais il n'avait rien à faire de toute façon.

- Malfoy?

Aucune réaction.

Harry continua néanmoins:

- Dit…tu serais bien content de te débarrasser de moi n'est-ce pas?

Toujours rien.

- Bon…je prends ça pour un oui alors. Pfff! Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

Le blond qui s'était figé d'une façon imperceptible pendant le court monologue de sa némésie reprit ses activités habituelles.

Harry se leva, prit ses affaires et partit dans la salle de bain.

Il referma rapidement la porte (Peut-on considérer dix minutes comme rapide dans ce contexte? Je me le demande bien. Mdr)

Il remplit l'immense baignoire d'eau froide. Il se déshabilla ne gardant que son boxer et déposa ses vêtements dans la baignoire.

Minuscule petit point dans cette immense étendu d'eau.

Il alla par la suite vers la boule que formaient ses affaires et la déplia. Il en ressortit de ses vêtements une paire de ciseaux qu'il déposa près du rebord.

Harry debout regardant successivement la paire de ciseaux et l'eau fronça les sourcils, ses poings sur ses hanches.

Devait-il commencer par les ciseaux ou l'eau?

Avec les ciseaux, ce serait beaucoup plus rapide mais aussi beaucoup plus salissant.

Tandis qu'avec l'eau, ce serait plus propre mais plus lent.

Quelle activité faire en premier?

Il prit la paire de ciseaux entre ses mains et la regarda méticuleusement. Le métal brillait à la lueur de la lumière d'une façon étrangement sublime.

Toujours en tenant l'outil, il se pencha dans l'eau et observa son visage quelque peu déformé. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était beaucoup approché du rebord et était dans un équilibre précaire.

Il sourit, décidé. Il allait commencer par les ciseaux. Autant en finir maintenant. Ça ne devait pas être aussi dur et douloureux que ça.

Bon, d'accord, il l'admettait.

Il a déjà connu plusieurs personnes qui ont aussi faites une tentative de la sorte et le résultat qui en a découlé a été catastrophique. Qui plus est leurs situations n'étaient pas aussi désespérées que la sienne.

Mais bon!

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver de grave. Au plus pire, il risquerait un séjour à l'infirmerie et les regards désapprobateurs de ses amis mais ça c'est si il réussissait pas sa tâche.

Après les ciseaux, ce sera l'eau. Enfin, s'il en avait encore la force.

Harry satisfait de ce raisonnement, se releva voulant se préparer mais il perdit soudainement l'équilibre et bascula dans la baignoire.

Un cri de frustration de le prit tandis que l'eau profitant de cet évènement commençait à s'insinuer dans ses poumons.

C'était par les ciseaux qu'il devait débuter pas par l'eau, pardi!

Il lâcha son instrument qui le faisait couler et se débattit pour remonter sur la surface. Ça avait été un geste automatique. L'instinct de survie, quoi!

Il se débattit comme un beau diable mais ses gestes étaient maladroits. La baignoire était vraiment trop profonde. Tout à coup, une douleur dans son dos le fit se raidir. Il se retourna et perçut d'une façon flou les ciseaux salis par du sang s'enfoncer dans le fond.

Pourtant, il continua à se débattre pour remonter vers le haut mais le froid qui engourdissait ses membres ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Il était décidemment le roi de la gaffe.

Des taches noires apparurent dans son champ de vision. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Le désespoir le prit.

Quelle mort pathétique! Mourir dans une baignoire. Il y a pas plus grave que ça. Non mais vraiment!

Si au moins c'était dans un lac, dans un marécage mais non! Il fallait que ça soit dans une baignoire. Une maudite baignoire.

Au fait, avait-on jeté un sort de magie noire sur cette salle de bain? Pourquoi y avait-il toujours des problèmes?

Dire que Malfoy était juste de l'autre côté de la porte.

Malfoy.

Est-ce qu'il s'inquièterait s'il mourrait?

Non, bien sur que non.

Il s'en foutrait royalement.

L'abattement le prit à cette pensée. Une affliction dont il ne connaissait pas la cause mais qui le tuait juste à la pensée.

Il pouvait sentir son sang couler. La blessure doit vraiment être profonde.

Elle lui faisait mal. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait rendait la blessure encore plus vive.

Non, il ne devait pas bouger. Ça va faire mal, sinon.

Il avait envie de dormir. Juste quelques minutes. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Il avait besoin de faire une petite sieste.

Le froid l'entourait, l'enveloppait dans son étau. Froid. Glacial. Comme le visage, le cœur de Malfoy. Étrangement, cette impression l'apaisa. Le fait qu'il ait un lien, aussi subtile, entre sa future mort et Malfoy le rendait heureux.

Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent tandis que son petit corps souillé par son propre sang continuait à flotter dans l'eau.

* * *

Drago lâcha sa plume et massa son poignet endolori. Il venait de finir sa rédaction pour le foutu cours de métamorphose.

Il leva son regard sur l'horloge et sursauta en voyant l'heure avancée. Il était déjà dix heures et Potter n'était toujours pas sortit de la salle de bain. Ça va bientôt faire une heure.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore? Il avait aussi besoin de prendre son bain, là!

Bien décidé à ravoir sa salle de bain, il se releva et alla cogner contre la porte.

- Hey! Potter! Ça va faire une heure que t'ai la dedans. Si c'était pour me faire réagir alors bravo. Tu as parfaitement réussi! Maintenant, ouvre cette satanée porte. Il n'y a pas que toi qui veux te relaxer ici!

Un ange passa.

- Bon, si dans trois, tu n'est toujours pas sortit je rentre. Un. Deux. Trois. Tant pis alors!

Drago tourna la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur. Son regard tomba tout de suite sur le liquide rosé dans la baignoire. Quelque chose y flottait. Quelque chose de blanc maculé de rouge donc le bout était noir y flottait.

Quelque chose? Non. Quelqu'un…

- Bon sang! POTTER!

Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin!! Maieuhhh… Pourquoi l'atmosphère est devenue si tendue? C'est quoi ces regards? Mais je n'ai rien fait voyons!! (Regard tout à fait innocent)

Au fait vous ne trouviez pas que la relation entre Drago et Harry avance trop vite? (Ce n'est absolument pas un changement de sujet!) Faudrait-tu que je ralentisse le début de sentiments qu'Harry et Drago commencent à avoir?

La suite dans une semaine et en attendant…

Pourquoi pas une petite review?

À la prochaine

Awena


	5. Discution houleuse et décision

Auteure : Awena

**Auteure :** Awena

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient…

Et voilà un autre chapitre!! Je suis trop contente de moi! Pour l'instant les chapitres sont update de façon constante! Espérons que ça continuera

Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews! Pour certaines auteures, ce n'est pas grandes choses mais pour moi, une débutante, je suis vraiment contente! 

J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas!

Au fait...

JOYEUSES PÂQUES À TOUS ET À TOUTES!

**RAR :**

**Gwladys Evans :** Merci beaucoup !! Lol ! Je sais…je sais…c'était méchant d'arrêter là mais je n'ai pas pu y résister ! Voici la suite !

**caro (as) :** Hum…je n'y ai pas du tout pensé en fait…c'est une bonne idée…Ma tête commence déjà à imaginer plusieurs scénarios lol ! Merci beaucoup !

**kisa san :** Voilà la suite ! La semaine à passé vite, non ? lol ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mon histoire n'est pas aussi sombre que ça !

**ConanBlack :** Voici la suite !! Merci pour la remarque ! J'essaierai de faire plus attention ! C'est vrai que c'est assez tentant de les faire avouer leurs sentiments mais ce n'est pas encore le temps Je suis malgré tout contente de voir que ma fic ne va pas trop vite pour toi ! 

* * *

_Drago tourna la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur. Son regard tomba tout de suite sur le liquide rosé dans la baignoire. Quelque chose y flottait. Quelque chose de blanc maculé de rouge donc le bout était noir y flottait. _

_Quelque chose? Non. Quelqu'un…_

_Bon sang! POTTER!_

Drago fonça vers la baignoire et rentra dedans. Il s'avança dans la mare glacée. Il gardait son regard obstinément devant lui. Ou plutôt sur le corps de Potter. 

Un éclat argenté au fond de la bassine attira son regard. Malgré la déformation, il reconnu un ciseau mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, du moins pour l'instant. Il tendit la main et prit entre ses doigts le corps gelé. Le blond sortit de l'eau et sans se soucier de son apparence et du froid se précipita à l'infirmerie. 

Il tenait fermement mais doucement le corps dans sa paume. Le corps froid de son ennemi. Ennemi? Ohhh oui! Et justement, Potter n'avait pas le droit de mourir comme ça!

L'infirmerie était en vue. Plus que quelques mètres. Les portes commençaient à se refermer. Cette constatation avait un goût de fatalisme.

«Non! Ne fermez pas cette porte! »

Comme si la porte l'avait entendu, elle s'arrêta. Une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. L'infirmière. 

Un soulagement et une quiétude le prirent à cette apparition. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité qu'elle apparaisse. 

Il s'arrêta devant elle, essoufflé. 

«Que ce passe-t-il, Mr Malfoy? Qu'est-ce vacarme? Vous n'êtes pas sensé être au lit?»

«Po…potter. »

Il tendit sa main comme l'avait Severus il y a de cela deux jours. Deux jours. Comme c'était long deux jours. 

Mme Pomfresh, pour une deuxième fois, regarda sa main tendu, horrifiée. 

Mais contrairement à l'autre fois, elle ne lui demanda pas de déposer le corps sur un lit. Elle le prit de sa main et courut dans son bureau dont elle referma la porte au nez du serpentard. 

Drago se laissa tomber sur un matelas et fixa la porte. Quelques minutes passèrent. Peut-être des heures. Il ne le savait pas vraiment. 

Quand enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Ayant repris ses esprits, le blond se releva à une vitesse dosée, un masque neutre collé à sa face. Il se rapprocha d'une démarche qui se voulait indifférente. 

- Comment va-t-il, fit-il.

- Il…Il va bien. Vous l'aviez amené à temps. J'ai réussi à enlever l'eau de ses poumons et j'ai soigné sa blessure. Il a besoin de repos, répondit la guérisseuse en déposant le corps sur une couchette et en l'enveloppant d'un pan de couverture. 

Drago alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et regarda le griffondor. 

Son visage était pâle mais il respirait. Il était en vie. 

- Je suppose que je dois rester ici?

- Bien sur que vous restiez ici, le lien! L'infirmière avait dit cette phrase sur un ton exaspéré. 

Drago la fusilla du regard mais Pompom resta impassible. 

L'infirmière partit dans son bureau et Drago en profita pour repenser à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'eau tout à l'heure. 

Un ciseau. 

Du sang. 

_Dit…tu serais bien content de te débarrasser de moi n'est-ce pas?_

Un suicide. 

Saleté de Potter. 

Impulsif. Idiot. 

Potter ne s'est quand même pas suicidé à cause de sa froideur de ce matin quand même?

On doit l'interner sur le champ si c'était à cause de ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être débile. 

Comme si cela pouvait lui faire quelque chose qu'il se tue. 

Il aurait pu simplement lui demander son aide! Drago l'aurait volontiers aidé!

Tout pour pouvoir retrouver sa vie d'avant.

Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué? Il a de cela deux jours, ils s'ignoraient. Tout était normal. Pourquoi un tel changement en seulement deux jours même pas? Pourquoi ce lien? Pourquoi eux? Pourquoi lui?

Tant de questions muettes. Aucunes réponses. 

Il devait sérieusement avoir une discussion avec Potter. Demain, il allait lui faire la morale mais pour l'instant il avait besoin de repos. Il était épuisé. 

Drago s'appuya un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise et ferma ses yeux. La vision du visage souriant de Potter vint le narguer avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Tout n'était qu'obscurité autour de lui. Des bruits, infimes petits bruits, résonnaient sans qu'il ne puisse en savoir la provenance. Il se sentait bien. Léger. Où était-il? Était-il mort? Peut-être est-ce en ce lieu que les âmes attendent. Attendent d'être amenés au purgatoire. Il allait sûrement être jugé. 

Est-ce au paradis qu'il ira ou en enfer? 

Il aimerait bien rester ici. C'est calme ici. 

Il vit soudainement une faible lumière. Lumière qui s'intensifiait. C'était sûrement la porte qui le mènera au jugement final. 

Bientôt, cette lumière l'engloba. Intense mais douce. Aveuglante mais lumineuse. 

Les bruits résonnèrent de plus en plus fortement. Des piaillements d'oiseau. Des bruits de verres. Des voix. 

C'était sûrement Dieu et ses anges. 

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna instinctivement vers la droite. Une personne y était. Assis sur une chaise lui semble-t-il. Était-ce réellement une personne? Il ressemblait à un ange. 

Il ne pouvait pas voir clairement. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes. 

Il ne pouvait voir que du blanc. Non. Blond serait mieux. Et du noir aussi.

La silhouette lui était familière. 

Elle ressemblait à Drago. Si les anges pouvaient ressembler à Drago alors ce n'est plus si terrible de mourir. 

Étrange constatation.

«Potter…»

Voix traînante. Malfoy. 

Harry, l'esprit beaucoup plus clair, se releva péniblement. Des légers picotements le prirent dans le dos. 

Pouvait-on ressentir des douleurs à la mort? Non. Ce n'était pas la question appropriée. 

Était-il mort, en fait? Il commençait à en douter. 

Il sentit une pression sur son visage. Quelqu'un lui avait remis ses lunettes. 

Harry regarda autour de lui. C'était l'infirmerie. 

Il n'était pas mort. 

Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en lui. Soulagement. Douleur. Peine. Joie. 

«Potter…»

- Malfoy…? Sa voix était rauque. 

Malfoy se contenta de le regarder. Impassible. Pourtant, il pouvait voir la colère qui grondait dans ses yeux. 

Colère? Pourquoi donc? Est-ce parce qu'il n'était pas mort?

Il était sûrement là pour assister à sa mort. 

- Désolé de te décevoir, Malfoy mais je suis toujours en vie. 

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu te suicider? Ton indifférent. On aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir une conversation normale si ce n'était le sujet. 

Harry resta interloqué à cette question. 

- Suicider? Mais t'es complètement dingue! Où as-tu pêcher le fait que je voulais me suicider?

De l'incompréhension et de l'indignation se peignit sur le visage (parfait) de Malfoy.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas dingue! Et deuxièmement, tu t'es suicidé! Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu un ciseau tâché de sang qui traînait dans la baignoire?

- Hum…euh… Le brun rougit, gêné. Ce n'est rien. Juste un accident!

- Un accident, hein? Ne me prend pas pour un con. 

- Et…qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon? Que j'ai voulu me suicider ou non? C'est mon problème pas le tien!

- Alors tu l'avoues! Tu voulais te suicider!

- Mais, bon sang! Triple idiot. Chut! TU ne répliques pas, compris! JE-NE-VOULAIS-PAS-ME-SUICIDER! Et je répète! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon?

- Rien…mais tu n'avais pas le droit de salir de même ma salle…

BANG!

La porte de l'infirmerie venait de s'ouvrir laissant passer Hermione et Ron. Paniquée pour l'une et haineux pour l'autre. 

- Ohhhh! Harry ça va? Débita la brunette, inquiète. 

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. 

Ron venait de se précipiter sur Malfoy et lui avait mit le poing sur le visage. 

Harry vit Drago se détacher et tituber en arrière, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. La fureur se lisait bien sur son visage. 

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Weasley! Merde!

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire du mal à Harry. 

- Ohhh! Le petit Potter a besoin d'un garde du corps maintenant! Railla-t-il tout en grimaçant. 

Ron, rouge de colère, voulut se jeter de nouveau sur le blond. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se préparait déjà à prendre sa revanche. 

«STOP! »

C'était Hermione et Harry qui avait criés. 

Le roux se stoppa net et cela le fit s'enfarger. Il tomba lamentablement, s'étalant de tout son corps contre le sol. 

Drago regarda la scène en ricanant. 

- Hey la belette! Je le savais bien que tu me vénères. Allez je te donne la permission d'embrasser une de mes chaussures. Qui sait, cela pourrait te faire gagner de l'argent!

Le brun se tourna vers lui, le tuant du regard. Son corps était tendu et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il dut presque crier pour donner une certaine menace à sa voix :

- Toi! Tait-toi! CHUT! Pas de commentaires! Et toi, il se tourna vers Ron qui s'était relevé, tu te calmes. 

- Mais, par merlin, Harry! Il a voulu te tuer!

- C'était un suicide, protesta Drago vivement. 

Un silence pesant accueillit cette nouvelle. 

- Un sui…cide, fit Hermione d'un ton choqué. Ohhhhh! Harry! Je suis tellement désolée! Je ne savais pas que la mort de voldemort te bouleversera autant! Oh mon dieu! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit? On peut t'aider tu sais? Ohh mon dieu…c'est si…

- HERMIONE! Hurla Harry, désespéré. Il retomba sur le lit, fatigué. Je ne voulais pas me suicider. Malfoy tu te tais! 

- Je ne comprends plus rien. Suicide, faute de Malfoy c'est quoi qui est vrai, là?

- Bon laissez moi vous expliquer ET je vous en supplie, ne m'interrompez pas. Harry avait dit cette phrase en regardant Hermione qui ouvrait la bouche. 

- Mais, je voulais juste savoir où était Mme Pomfresh. Elle a sûrement entendu tout ce vacarme non?

Personne ne répondit. Ce fut Drago qui en fin prit la parole :

- Elle était partie tôt ce matin et elle m'a demandé de surveiller Potter. 

- Dit plutôt que tu l'a empoisonné et que tu t'apprêtais à faire la même chose avec Harry, répliqua ron, suspicieux. 

- J'ai dit que j'y n'étais pour rien à ça. T'es sourd ou quoi?

- Mal…

- Hum, hum, toussa faussement le survivant. Vous voulez une explication ou non?

- Vas-y Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix douce, toujours persuadée que le suicide était vrai. 

- Bon…hum…par où commencer… Harry semblait avoir totalement perdu de sa superbe. Celle-là même qui lui avait permis de crier sur Malfoy, tout à l'heure. 

- Pourquoi pas par le début? Ironisa Drago. 

- Bon…euh…ben… 

- Articule Potter. À ce stade, on en aura pas finit avant le mois prochain. 

- Au ça va! J'y arrivais justement (haussement de sourcil de Malfoy dubitatif), c'est que hier soir, je n'avais rien à faire. J'ai décidé de combler quelques lacunes. Vous compreniez, n'est-ce pas? Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans mon enfance, je n'avais pas appris et fait quelques petites choses utiles pour ma survie. Il y avait aussi mon physique, non…hum…je voulais dire pour mes…

- Potter abrège. 

- Bon d'accord! Je voulais juste essayer de me couper les cheveux et d'apprendre à nager! Ça va, là! Vous êtes contents. 

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie avec une blessure dans le dos, débita le blond septique et narquois. 

- Quoi! Blessure dans le dos! C'est grave?

- Pomfresh l'a guéri, expliqua Malfoy d'un ton neutre. 

- Ben…je suis tombé accidentellement dans l'eau. Le ciseau m'a blessé pendant que je m'agitais pour remonter à la surface. Combiné tout ça avec le froid, je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai sombré. Je sais! C'est complètement idiot d'avoir virer à un tel accident pour si peu…

- Au moins tu le reconnais! Fit Drago. 

- Alors…ce n'est pas La Fouine qui t'as fait ça?

- Non. Il m'a sauvé…enfin…je crois.

Le trio se tourna vers le blond qui était de marbre. Celui-ci acquiesça. 

- Et ben…on peut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, finit par dire Hermione. 

Harry rougit. 

- Mais pourquoi voulais-tu te couper les cheveux? À la limite, essayer de nager, je peux comprendre mais les cheveux! Je la trouve très bien moi ta tignasse! Fit remarquée Hermione en frottant allègrement avec deux de ses doigts le pauvre petit crâne de notre survivant. Ses cheveux noirs de jais déjà très hirsutes semblèrent doublés de volume. 

- Hermione! Arrête!

Ron, quant à lui, regardait tout mais pas Malfoy qui souriait maintenant, narquois. 

- Et bien…weasel, qu'attends-tu pour me présenter tes excuses. 

- Pfff…

- J'attends…

- Jamais…

- … Le silence de Malfoy était devenu menaçant.

- 'cuse. 

- Pardon?

- M'excuse…baragouina Ron, boudeur. 

Harry, satisfait, s'arracha de la poigne de la brunette qui continuait toujours à le « coiffer » en riant et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Mine de rien ses amis étaient assez épuisants. Qui plus est Malfoy est dans le lot aussi. 

- Bon ben Harry…on va te laisser…tu dois sûrement être fatigué. On va revenir te voir plus tard, déclara Hermione tout en tirant Ron vers l'extérieur. 

Il ne resta plus que Drago et Harry. 

Personne n'osa briser ce silence. 

Harry après quelques minutes, finit par demander tout en sachant déjà la réponse :

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?

- J'allais quand même pas te laisser mourir! Je n'ai pas envie de crever maintenant. 

- Tu aurais pu faire passer ça pour un accident. Personne n'aurait pu t'accuser. 

- C'est vrai…je n'y ai pas penser. La prochaine fois peut-être… Son ton était moqueur. 

Harry rit légèrement. Il avait envie de pleurer. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait? Que Malfoy allait lui dire qu'il avait été mort de trouille? Que Malfoy allait lui faire une déclaration?

Ce ne sont que ses fantasmes. Ces putains de fantasmes qui se sont immiscés dans son esprit sans même qu'il ne sache où, quand et comment. 

Pathétique. 

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Malfoy!

- Hum…TU es le maître des gaffes. Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. J'ai déjà hâte de te voir la prochaine fois, me supplier de te sauver. 

- Pfff! Au fait…pourquoi tu m'ignorais?

- Bon, tant pis si tu ne veux pas me le dire…mais à partir de maintenant tu ne fais plus ça, ok? 

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter? Et depuis quand recherches-tu ma compagnie, hein?

- Depuis que je suis lié à toi et que je ne peux plus m'amuser avec mes amis le soir. 

- T'amuser? Tsss!

- Allez!! Je te demande juste de ne pas m'ignorer. On continue toujours à s'insulter et à se crier dessus. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas là dedans? À moins que… tu m'aimes, c'est ça? Et tu ne veux pas qu'on se chicane tout le temps. C'est ça? C'est ça?

- Je ne t'aime pas! Et t'es complètement dérangé ma parole! T'adores vraiment qu'on se crie dessus. 

- C'est un passe-temps comme tant d'autre, quoi! Fit Harry dans un geste évasive de la main. Il ignora le petit pincement q'il avait ressentit pendant une fraction de seconde. J'ai ta parole!

Le brun fit un petit sourire victorieux, lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux. 

Mieux vaut oublier, enfouir le début de sentiments qu'Harry commençait à avoir pour Malfoy. Ce serait mieux ainsi. 

Ils continueront à se lancer des piques et à se moquer mutuellement jusqu'à l'antidote. 

C'était une solution plus sage. (Tout le contraire de Harry, n'oublions pas)

Le blond quant à lui décida de laisser tomber sa promesse d'ignorer le brun. 

Ben quoi! Potter faisait tellement pitié à le supplier de lui accorder un peu de son temps. De plus, mine de rien, il s'était ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir narguer et faire chier son ennemi. Qui plus est, un Potter qui a décidé d'attirer votre attention, ça fait mal!

L'empreinte des dents du rouge et or était encore quelque peu visible. 

Sa décision était prise. 

(Il ne veut juste pas avouer qu'il s'ennuyait non pas d'énerver sa némésie mais bien de Harry tout court!)

Ohhh! Bien sur, il n'avait pas oublié le pourquoi de sa décision d'ignorer le brun mais il avait par contre oublié quelque chose de très important. 

Il était un Malfoy, pardi!

Il ne se laissera pas submergé par ces petits malaises si futiles! 

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été con de vouloir fuir de la sorte! 

Haha! Et que personne ne vient lui crier dessus qu'il avait mauvaise foi et qu'il ne savait pas reconnaître ses fautes!

Un Malfoy ne fuyait pas! Il faisait face au problèmes et cachait, détruisait même ses sentiments…parasites, plutôt!

* * *

C'est déjà la fin du cinquième chapitre… Vous l'aviez trouvé comment?

C'est vrai que par moments, ça a un peu dégénéré! 

Je crois que j'influence un peu trop les humeurs des personnages… En fait, ça m'arrive souvent de sauter d'une humeur à une autre subitement… mdr!

C'était bon, pas pire, bof, mauvais? Faites moi part de vos commentaire! 

Awena


	6. Quidditch version serpentard

Auteure : Awena

**Auteure :** Awena

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient…

**RAR :**

**Gwladys Evans :** Contente de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre ! C'est vrai que j'ai tenté de laisser le doute quant à l'affaire ciseaux-baignoire mais je ne suis pas sur que ça ait marcher mdr ! Merci beaucoup et voici la suite !

AHHH ! Voici la suite…déjà le sixième chapitre !! Plus ça avance et plus ça dure…

Il y avait eu un concours de math aujourd'hui…j'ai trop hum… mal fait ? Mdr…

Bon ok…je sais c'est pas très intéressant alors allons à l'essentiel ! La suite !

* * *

Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, légèrement engourdi. Il se releva de son lit et s'étira de tout son long. Instinctivement, son regard se porta sur le lit voisin beaucoup plus proéminent.

Il réprima aussitôt un cri de surprise et ses sourcils s'arquèrent, interrogateur.

Le matelas était vide.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Drago en ressortit, habillé de son habit de Quidditch.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le blond qui était en train de réajuster ses manches et ses gants, leva ses yeux vers Harry.

- Entraînement…

- Quidditch?

- Non! De maquillage! Railla Drago.

- Ohhh…je ne savais pas que tu avais ce penchant… Rétorqua Harry, baissant légèrement sa tête, une lueur narquoise pétillant dans ses yeux.

- Potter… La voix était froide.

Le brun, sous cette menace déguisée, éclata de rire.

- Mais un entraînement le matin?

- Ça te dérange?

- Non. Je vais me préparer alors! Hum…mon balai…, murmura-t-il.

- Comment?

- Me préparer, Malfoy!

- Non! L'autre phrase!

- Mon balai!

- Quoi!

- Mais! Je veux voler aussi!

- Hors de question que tu joue avec nous!

- Pourquoi pas?

- Parce que!

- Plus clair comme réponse tu meurs!

- T'inquiète! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais jouer dans mon état. J'ai juste envie de voler un peu. Ça fait longtemps…

Harry prit ses affaires comme d'habitude et fixa du regard le sol. Un amont de matelas s'était fait. Il prit une grande inspiration et sauta.

Le brun se releva, chancelant un peu. Il releva sa tête et regarda Malfoy. Le jeune homme s'était détourné pour aller prendre son balai dans son armoire.

Harry imaginant déjà le vent dans ses cheveux, courut rapidement dans la salle de bain se préparer. Cet entrain affecta même sa force de façon positive.

Il prit non dix minutes pour refermer la porte mais bien neuf minutes et cinquante neuf secondes!

Sa joie diminua malgré tout d'un nano degré (Ça existe?) lorsque son regard croisa le marbre blanc de la baignoire. Il réprima un frisson et se prépara.

* * *

Drago, son balai à la main, descendait rapidement la côte qui menait au terrain de Quidditch.

Le soleil brillait fortement, chassant quelque peu le froid. Le vent soufflait légèrement et le silence était omniprésent. Drago ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien. C'était sûrement l'une des seules choses qu'il appréciait vraiment.

Il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes.

Le silence, la solitude. Ses seules amies. Elles l'avaient accompagné depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Le silence…

Le silence…

«WAHOU!»

Le blond ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés et se retourna si vite qu'il eut l'impression d'entendre un os craqué.

Qui osait le déranger de la sorte!

Ahhh ben oui!

Harry Potter, le balafré, le survivant! Qui d'autre hein?

Drago énervé fusilla du regard la forme qui se dirigeait vers lui mais évidemment Potter ne s'arrêta ni ne tomba de son balai.

Harry qui semblait nullement se douter du dérangement qu'il avait causé passa ou plutôt fila, dépassant Drago, le sourire aux lèvres.

«POTTER!»

Trop tard. Le brun n'était plus qu'un petit point noir.

Le serpentard, irrité d'avoir été dérangé, enfourna son balai et rattrapa le rouge et or. Bientôt, il fut à sa hauteur (Enfin…façon de parler vu la grosseur de Harry).

Une soudaine tension apparut entre eux.

C'était à qui arriverait le premier.

Il eut tout de même une sensation bizarre en voyant leur différence de grosseur. Le vert et argent avait toujours combattu au Quidditch contre un Harry Potter normal et le voir maintenant si minuscule avait quelque chose de risible.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers sa gauche et accéléra. Son visage reflétait l'amusement mais aussi la détermination.

Drago voyant cela, se concentra un peu plus sur la subite course. Il dépassa rapidement sa némésie. S'en se retourner, il leva son poing donc le pouce pointait vers le bas.

- C'est de la triche! Entendit-il, le sourire en coin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur le terrain, ils purent voir l'équipe des serpentards déjà présent. La plupart s'appuyaient sur le balai tandis que d'autres menaçaient de s'écrouler par terre.

Cependant, aussitôt que Drago atterrit, les verts et argents se relevèrent droit comme un piquet.

Le survivant qui était arrivé peu après virevoltait autour de Malfoy aussi bien dans le but de voler que celui d'énerver Malfoy pour lui faire payer la course de toute à l'heure. Il siffla d'admiration feinte.

- Ouais! Je te dis qu'ils t'obéissent, hein?

L'équipe se retourna vivement vers la provenance de la voix et grimacèrent dans un bel ensemble à la vue de leur ennemi.

- Que veux-tu! Ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde cette qualité de leader.

- Leader? Hum… Je ne crois pas. Tu es beaucoup plus bon en magie noire.

- Merci, rétorqua le blond, prétentieux et feignant de ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu.

- Pfff! Sale petit arrogant!

- Petit? Répliqua le blond en regardant d'un œil perçant le griffondor.

Harry qui avait compris l'insinuation s'éloigna,vexé, le regard hautain, le bout de son nez levé vers le haut.

Drago effaça son petit sourire amusé qui avait osé poindre le bout de son nez et se retourna vers son équipe qui avait toujours la même grimace collée sur leur visage et soupira.

« Montez immédiatement sur votre balai et faites moi vingt tours de terrain! Je ne tolèrerais pas que quelqu'un baille ou s'endors dans un entraînement, est-ce clair?»

Ceux-ci hochèrent leur tête et résignés s'envolèrent vers le ciel pour le début ô combien amusant du réchauffement.

Drago remonta sur son balai et surveilla ses coéquipiers du centre.

Harry grisé par cette liberté longtemps refoulée décida de s'amuser un peu avec les serpentards.

Il vola à côté de Théodore Nott qui le fusillait du regard. Le brun, dans un geste puéril lui tira la langue. Il eut juste le temps de reculer avant qu'une main s'abatte à l'endroit où il était, deux secondes plus tard.

Harry passa à Millicent Bulstrode. Il commença alors à faire des arabesques autour du corps de cette dernière et devant ses yeux. La jeune fille beaucoup plus rapide que Nott frôla le balai du brun qui tangua pendant un léger moment.

Tous les serpentards eurent droit à un accueil signé Potter qui se plaisait à les narguer enchaînant mimiques et grimaces.

Après un bout de temps, il finit par se lasser et revint vers sa proie favorite. Drago Malfoy!

Celui-ci était depuis un bon moment désintéresser par ce qui se passait autour de lui et s'amusait à lancer et rattraper le vif d'or qu'il avait prit tout à l'heure.

Harry qui était derrière le serpentard suivi du regard la balle monter et descendre.

Monte.

Descend.

Monte.

Descend.

Monte.

À ce moment-là, le brun fonça sur la balle et l'attrapa par une de ses ailes.

Il eut juste le temps de relever sa tête pour faire un sourire triomphant à Malfoy qu'il se sentit tirer vers le sol.

Paniqué, il lâcha immédiatement le Vif d'or et se raccrocha tant bien que mal à son balai. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers le blond et le regarda tandis que son cœur continuait à battre à la chamade.

Le serpentard le dévisageait, sourire en coin. Un de ses sourcils était légèrement plus élevé. Harry eut à cet instant-là l'envie soudain de raser ce même sourcil qui l'énervait tant. Il y renonça immédiatement.

Ça enlèverait du charme à sa némésie. Quoique…

Même chauve, ce maudit blond trouverait un moyen de se rendre désirable aux yeux du monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire? Demanda Drago.

-Rien…

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça…

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Tu es trop petit, ça pourrait être dangereux…

- Depuis quand te soucie-tu de moi?

- Ça pourrait être dangereux, répéta-t-il, pour le Vif d'Or. Regarde comment tu l'as abîmé. Une de ses ailes est toute froissée, finit-il par dire avec une fausse compassion pour l'objet qu'il avait repris.

- Alors là, c'est le comble! N'en dit pas plus Malfoy ou sinon je m'évanouis.

- De quoi tu parles Potter?

- Pas plus tôt que ce matin, tu m'apprends que tu t'adonnes des passe-temps féminins et maintenant tu m'annonces ton béguin pour un Vif d'or!

- QUOI! S'écria Drago, indigné malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Ne cri pas si fort! Les autres vont l'entendre sinon. Ne fait pas cette tête. Je te jure que je ne le dirais à personne. C'est ton petit secret alors… Harry fit mine de boucler sa bouche qui était déformé par un sourire.

Le blond grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et à sa droite. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda vers le bas. Les autres joueurs de son équipe avaient atterri et s'étaient assis par terre.

Il redescendit sur terre là où l'attendaient les autres serpentards qui suaient déjà malgré l'air frais de la matinée. (Drago fronça son nez.)Ils avaient l'air encore plus énergiques que tout à l'heure (sarcastique) et leurs visages reflétaient la colère et l'irritation.

Ils avadakedavrisèrent du regard Harry qui se tenait à côté de Drago, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Qui vous a permis de vous arrêter?»

« Mais on a fait les vingt tours requis!» Protesta Nott, le gardien de l'équipe.

Un regard polaire répondit à sa remarque.

« Ne saviez vous pas vous débrouillez tous seuls? Que fait-on dans un entraînement? On joue! Vous n'aviez pas besoin de mes indications pour commencer à sortir les balles et parler des tactiques! Allez immédiatement chercher le matériel et montez sur vos balais. »

Ils se relevèrent tous, maudissant, bien sur intérieurement, leur capitaine et la journée beaucoup trop belle qui leur rappelait constamment qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver ailleurs que sur le terrain de Quidditch, et partirent se préparer.

Ils jetèrent tous, au passage, un regard noir à Harry qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou et ce n'était encore là qu'un euphémisme. Il semblait littéralement sauter de joie à chaque seconde. On s'en venait même à se demander comment il faisait pour rester collé à son balai sans perdre l'équilibre.

L'entraînement repris de plus beau. Les poursuiveurs se faisaient des passes, marquaient sous l'œil approbateur de leur capitaine tandis que Théodore croulait sous les remarques négatives. Évidemment, Goyle et Crabbe n'étaient pas de reste. De loin, on avait la certitude qu'ils étaient en train de s'exercer à frapper les cognards. Par contre, si on se rapprochait un peu, on aurait remarqué que non seulement ils se pratiquaient mais qu'ils avaient aussi une cible précise à atteindre!

En effet, Harry dans sa grandeur d'âme et de folie voulait dérider un tant soit peu ces deux batteurs.

Qui plus est, il fallait qu'ils s'activent un peu, bon sang!

Sinon, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils pourront faire trois choses en même temps soient se tenir sur un balai, tenir leur battes et frapper le cognard!

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être généreux des fois!

Bahh oui, quoi! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aiderait une équipe adverse. Si Ron voyait ça, il en ferait une syncope mais comme c'était mentionné un peu plus haut, Harry avait l'âme charitable et il avait pitié pour ces deux joueurs si jeunes et si…exécrables.

Donc, pour les aider, il volait autour d'eux, tirait parfois leurs vêtements ou cheveux, enchaînait insultes après insultes.

Ne lever donc pas vos sourcils comme ça ou sinon son envie de sortir un rasoir le démangerait!

Quoi que vous pensiez, il y a un rapport entre énerver et aider ces serpentards.

En les agaçant de la sorte, on les pousse à s'activer!

N'aviez vous pas lu ce qu'il y avait un peu avant?

Goyle et Crabbe étaient en train de faire frapper leurs cognards, assis sur leurs balais.

Quel magnifique résultat! Ces spécimens sont si faciles à déchiffrer.

Harry garda au fond de sa mémoire l'idée qui lui était soudainement apparut.

Pourquoi ne pas faire un livre sur les verts et argents?

Il s'intitulera :

_Le dressage des serpentards_

Bon ok…ce n'est pas le titre le plus fantastique mais il avait encore le temps de le changer.

Décidément, plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait que l'idée était bonne…

Une soudaine secousse sortit Harry de ses pensées.

Un cognard venait de le frôler. Il se retourna vers les deux batteurs et vit Goyle qui exultait d'avoir pu toucher leur ennemi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouviez être pourris! J'étais là, devant vous, immobilisé et vous n'aviez été capable que de me frôler! Hum…on peut voir que l'équipe est à l'image du capitaine…

Harry ponctua cette remarque par une grimace dégoûtée et exaspérée et se détourna pour s'envoler un peu plus loin.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait dit qu'il allait les entraîner un peu mais il y avait une limite à tout, par merlin!

Il ne vit donc pas les visages entendus et menaçants des autres joueurs et encore moins leurs sourires diaboliques.

Ceux-ci délaissèrent leurs positions et allèrent se placer en cercle autour du survivant qui les regarda étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Malfoy ne vous crie plus dessus?

Harry regarda de chaque bord chaque côté et vit Malfoy un peu plus loin, leur détournant, comme par hasard, le dos, son regard fixé sur le paysage qui s'offrait devant lui. Paysage qui semblait avoir un effet hypnotique sur lui vu la façon donc il le regardait.

Qu'est-ce que c'est beau une étendue verte! Surtout pour Drago Malfoy!

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, Marcus Flint sortit sa baguette et fit venir jusqu'à lui le balai du survivant. Hélas, comme la loi de la gravitation était toujours en vigueur ce jour-là et comme Harry était aussi humainement constitué que toutes les autres personnes sur cette terre, il tomba.

Aussitôt, Crabbe frappa un cognard qui passa sous Harry qui atterrit sur celui-ci. (Il n'est pas si poche que ça en fin de compte ce Crabbe!)

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il dut s'agripper de toutes ses forces à la balle qui continuait toujours sa trajectoire.

Milicent, qui était placé à l'autre bout et qui avait arraché la batte à Goyle, frappa de nouveau sur le cognard. Le rouge et or cria mais ne put empêcher à l'objet de refaire le chemin inverse.

« MALFOY! ARRÊTEZ ÇAAHHH!»

Ce petit manège continua pendant encore un bout de temps. Harry pouvait sentir ses mains devenir moites et engourdies. Sa gorge lui brûlait d'avoir tant hurler.

«MALFOY T'ES SOURD! AIDE-MOIAHH!»

Il lâcha soudainement prise et tomba dans le vide. Les serpentards s'étaient arrêté de rire et fixaient, tétanisés, la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Tout à coup, ils virent passer comme une flèche leur capitaine qui rattrapa le brun.

- Et bien…Tu vois Potter! Une fois de plus, tu m'as supplié de t'aider, fit remarquer Drago d'une voix qui se voulait railleur et rassurée.

- Potter?

Drago baissa son regard sur le corps qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Il était inanimé. Le blond redescendit rapidement sur terre tout comme les autres serpentards.

« L'entraînement est fini! Partez tous!»

Ils ne se firent pas priés et déguerpirent du stade en un temps record. Flint posa l'éclair de feu de Potter sur le sol et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Drago se retourna vers Potter et le regarda. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés.

- Ouais! Potter! Réveille-toi! Je n'ai pas envie de refaire un tour à l'infirmerie!

- Potter? Potter!

Soudain, les paupières du survivant se soulevèrent et son regard vide se tourna vers Drago. Ce dernier qui était penché sur le brun frissonna et voulut se redresser mais ce n'était apparemment pas ce que voulait Harry. Le griffondor mû par un sentiment de colère et de revanche sauta sur ses pieds et mordit à sang la lèvre inférieure du serpentard tout en s'agrippant à ce qu'il pouvait saisir soit ses cheveux et son nez.

Drago poussa un gémissement de douleur et bascula en arrière, le dos contre le sol. Harry finit par consentir à lâcher sa poigne et se laissa tomber sur le torse du blond. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient le coin de sa bouche. Il y passa sa langue et recueillit le liquide.

Drago sentit un frisson traverser son échine. Voir Potter de même lui donnait l'impression de voir un vampire qui se délecterait du sang de sa victime. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il pensa que Potter était terriblement mignon et attirant mais il se gifla mentalement avant que ses pensées ne s'approfondissent. Énervé, il se redressa et Harry tomba brutalement par terre. Le rouge et or releva la tête et fusilla du regard sa némésie tant pour cet accident que celui de tantôt.

- C'est quoi ton problème de me mordre de même?

- Tu n'as rien fait tantôt!

- Hein…mais je ne le savais pas, tenta Drago affichant sur son visage une expression faussement innocente qui s'effaça légèrement sous la grimace qu'il fit lorsqu'il toucha sa lèvre enflée.

- Et puis quoi encore! J'ai crié comme un fou et toi tu n'as rien entendu!

- Ben…le…vent emportait tes paroles, fit le blond.

- Tu parles d'une excuse.

- Dit toi que c'est juste une revanche de ce que j'ai du subir l'autre fois avec tes amis.

- Quoi? Revanche? Mais ce n'est pas juste! Ils étaient cinq contre moi! Toi c'est juste pendant quelques minutes contre deux de mes amis!

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu les cherchais!

- Comme si tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose!

- Moi, au moins, j'aurais eu la décence d'être plus discret et plus rusé.

- Je n'agirais pas comme un vil serpentard, répliqua Harry en étouffant sa petite voix intérieure qui lui soufflait qu'il avait failli aller à serpentard.

- Et voilà les conséquences!

- Bon, on rentre!

Drago se détourna et s'en alla mais Harry resta obstinément assis là où il était. Le blond n'entendant pas le bruit de pas se retourna et soupira, exaspéré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, Potter?

- Mets moi sur ton épaule!

- Quoi! Jamais!

- Mais pourquoi pas! Tu l'as bien fait l'autre fois!

- Vois-tu un chat quelque part? NON! Alors tu te relèves et tu avances!

- Mais il peut surgir à tout moment, expliqua Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non!

- Mais…je ne peux plus tenir sur mes jambes! C'est le traumatisme, tu sais?

- Ben oui! Et où as-tu trouvé la force pour me sauter dessus et me mordre, hein?

- Ma réserve de force s'est épuisée…

- Tant pis!

- Malfoy… Fit le brun en faisant une moue boudeuse dans la direction du blond.

- Non…

- Malfoyyy!!

- Saleté de gosse capricieux…murmura le serpentard tout en se rapprochant du griffondor.

- Quoi?

- Bon tu monte ou pas…

Le survivant, toujours souriant, se releva et grimpa sur l'épaule de sa némésie.

Drago fit alors demi-tour dans le but, d'enfin pouvoir rentrer, quand Harry poussa un cri :

- Heyyy!

- Quoi!

- Mon balai!

Drago respira longuement et alla chercher le petit balai tout en se demandant comment il avait pu tomber si bas.

Il suivait les ordres de Potter!

Pire encore, il ne pouvait pas refuser!

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de ligoter ce Potter, le laisser mourir de faim, le martyrisé, lui faire passer l'envie de le diriger, LUI, pensa-t-il avec délice mais aussi avec tristesse.

Tristesse?

C'est vrai quoi! Il ne pourra jamais mettre ses idées en exécution…

Les couloirs qu'ils prirent étaient vides.

Les autres élèves étaient sûrement en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner ou de dormir.

Ils marchèrent dans le silence quand soudain des pas se firent entendre.

- Hermione!! Ce n'est pas humain d'étudier à cette heure! Pourquoi me traînes-tu jusqu'à la bibliothèque! Ce n'est pas juste!

Ils virent la brunette passer à quelques mètres devant eux sans même les voir. Elle tirait, traînait presque le rouquin qui la suivait en traînant des pieds.

- Ron! Ce sont les aspics cette année!

- Mais pourquoi Harry ne le subit pas aussi?

- Il ne peut pas!

- Ah oui! Alors tu m'utilises…

Ils ne purent entendre la suite. Le « Couple » s'était éloigné.

- Pauvre la belette! Subir granger de la sorte! Tu devrais me remercier! Tu es épargné.

- Ferme-là Malfoy! On y va ou non! J'ai faim moi!

- Sale estomac sur quatre pattes!

- Petite fouine blonde!

- Saint-binoclard!

- Vil serpent amputé!

- Tu n'as pas d'autres insultes un peu plus élaborées?

- Comme si j'allais gaspiller mon énergie à te chercher des insultes!

- Comme si tu pouvais le faire avec tes quelques neurones!

Ce fut dans cette ambiance chaleureuse d'insultes qu'ils s'en retournèrent à leur chambre…

* * *

Tadam!! C'est fini! C'est surement le chapitre le plus long pour l'instant mais pour ce qui est de la qualité, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le meilleur! C'est juste une impression ou c'est vrai?

Faite le moi savoir!

À la prochaine

Awena


	7. Première neige et aveux

Auteure : Awena

**Auteure :** Awena

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi…

**Rar :**

**Gwladys Evans :** Lol ! C'est vrai que ça risquerait de tourner au cauchemar si Harry tentait de mettre à exécution son idée ! Mdr

Merci pour ta review !

Tadam ! Le septième chapitre tout chaud sortit du four…euh...

Je voudrais juste prévenir que dès ce chapitre, les choses avanceront rapidement pour ne pas dire très rapidement. En fin bon, vous comprendriez lorsque vous lirez

* * *

Le mois de novembre et le début du mois de décembre se passèrent dans cette atmosphère. Les deux jeunes hommes se cachaient derrière leurs joutes verbales et aucun sentiment ne venait interférer dans leur « relation ». Du moins, pas à l'extérieur.

Ce jour-là quand Harry se réveilla, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Il se leva en se frottant paresseusement les yeux. La lumière du soleil filtrait par la fenêtre et éclairait la chambre. Il se retourna vers la vitre et ce qu'il vit eut tôt fait d'accentuer son bonheur matinal.

La première neige de l'hiver venait de tomber.

Il se leva et se rapprocha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Un sourire enfantin et ravi avait pris place sur son visage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée qui occupait son esprit.

Être le premier à profiter de ce paysage immaculé. Être le premier à apposer ses pas dans la neige.

Il n'était que 6 heures du matin et aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se réveillerait aussi tôt. Enfin, à part Hermione bien sur. C'est bien son genre de se réveiller à cette heure pour réviser ses devoirs à remettre dans la journée.

Il se retourna, tout guilleret, et sauta sur le lit de Malfoy. Le brun commença à sautiller un peu partout tout en secouant le blond pour qu'il se réveille.

- Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Réveille-toi! Il neige!

- Grmmff! Laisse moi tranquille…veut dormir.

- Non! Allez, lève-toi! Je veux être le premier! Malfoy! Continua à se plaindre Harry en ponctuant ses paroles de secousses. Il ressemblait à un enfant gâté qui réclamait son dû.

- Merde! Potter! Laisse moi tranquille! Drago, exaspéré et à demi-conscient, repoussa brutalement le brun qui fit un léger vol plané et qui percuta un mur de la table de chevet.

Le griffondor resta étourdi pendant quelques minutes tandis qu'une légère douleur apparaissait.

Drago qui avait entendu le bruit du choc se releva précipitamment.

«Potter!»

Le serpentard regarda avec une légère horreur Potter qui était toujours immobile, quelque peu sonnée.

Cette même horreur se transforma en panique lorsqu'il vit les lèvres du brun trembloter et ses yeux verts s'embuer d'eau.

- Potter! Tu pleures? Je t'ai fait si mal que ça! Au par merlin, si les autres griffondors le savaient, ils me trucideront sur le champ! Au par merlin! Arrête de pleurer! (En fait Drago n'a jamais vraiment aimé les autres pleurer. Il ne sait pas vraiment consolé les autres, hélas! Mais bon, on ne peut pas être parfait, nan?)

- Dehors…snif…

- Ok! Ok! On va sortir! Arrête de pleurer!

Drago sortit de son lit et partit se préparer. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire diabolique qu'arbora aussitôt Harry.

Héhéhé! Le grand et puissant Malfoy panique devant les larmes! Il n'a même pas pensé à se moquer de moi! C'est très bon à savoir! Pensa Harry tout en se préparant aussi.

Il eut malgré tout un petit sourire triste à la pensée que jamais Drago ne paniquera pour lui, seulement pour lui.

* * *

Harry, debout sur le seuil de la l'entrée, respira à grands coups l'air frais. Il commença à avancer, s'appliquant à faire de parfaites empreintes dans la neige.

Ses cheveux blanchissaient légèrement sous la neige fine qui tombait toujours.

Drago qui marchait en arrière, les mains dans ses poches, tentait d'arborer un air ennuyé et blasé sans grand succès. Il était amusé par Potter. Celui-ci se conduisait comme un enfant. À le voir, on n'aurait jamais pu croire que c'était le Sauveur. Celui qui a tué Voldemort.

Le sourire qui commençait à se poindre sur son visage disparut aussitôt lorsque Potter se retourna vers lui. Le griffondor, les joues et le bout du nez rougis par le froid, le regardait, joyeux.

La gorge du serpentard se noua. C'était la première fois que Potter lui souriait aussi franchement.

- Potter… tu n'as jamais vu la neige où quoi? Tu es encore plus débile qu'un môme de 5 ans.

Il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'en profiter…

Harry se retourna et continua à avancer.

- Allez! Raconte à ton maître chéri tes déboires. Je sais que tu en meures d'envie.

- Tu n'es pas mon maître. Et pourquoi donc veux-tu connaître mon enfance?

- Ben tu dois le savoir, non? On doit toujours tout savoir sur notre ennemi.

- Hum…si tu insiste…

Drago sursauta. Il était surpris. Potter allait vraiment lui raconter son enfance…hum…il était trop facile à duper…

- Comme tu dois le savoir, mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an (acquiescement du blond). J'ai été recueilli par ma tante et mon oncle. Ils me battaient à chaque jour. Ils utilisaient parfois un fouet, d'autrefois des objets. J'étais leur esclave. Mon lit se composait d'un minuscule matelas rigide qu'ils mettaient dans une cave, froide et sale. Je recevais à chaque anniversaire, une bonne paire de baffes.

Drago sans le montrer était un peu choqué (Juste un peu, hein!).

- À l'école qu'ils m'envoyaient, poursuivit Harry mortellement sérieux, je subissais le même traitement. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir combien je les haïssais. Tous les élèves, les profs, mon oncle, ma tante. Mon quotidien n'était rempli que de coups, de souffrance et de douleur. Une chance que je n'aurais plus à les revoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus maintenant?

- Hum, tu veux vraiment le savoir?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

- Et bien, Harry se tourna vers le blond, ils sont morts.

Le cœur de Drago loupa un battement tandis qu'il regardait Potter. Le brun avait parlé d'une voix neutre, froide. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le plaisir, plaisir meurtrier.

- Morts…

- Oui…il ne reste plus rien d'eux…disparut… Cela s'est passé pendant l'été après la chute de Voldemort. Celui-ci sans le faire exprès m'a transmis ses pouvoirs, noirs et sombres. Je me suis senti si puissant, si imbattable à ce moment-là…la haine que je nourrissais à leur égard a explosé. Je les aie retrouvé l'un après l'autre. Si tu pouvais voir leur regard à ce moment-là. Pathétique. Ils me suppliaient à genoux pour que je leur épargne la vie. Je les aie tué sans sourciller. C'était presque jouissif de voir leurs corps se convulser et tomber au ralenti. De voir leurs yeux grands ouverts mais si vides.

Harry s'arrêta là et leva ses petites mains vers lui. Il les contempla lentement semblant observer quelque chose que seul lui pouvait voir.

Drago tremblait désormais. Non pas de froid mais de peur. Le Harry enfantin avait complètement disparu. Il recula précipitamment lorsque Potter planta son regard sur lui.

- Drago pourquoi as-tu si peur?

- Qu…que…je n'ai pas peur…pas du tout.

Il tressaillit malgré tout lorsqu'il vit le griffondor lever un de ses bras. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Harry se mit alors à rire. Ill se laissa tomber dans la neige, les larmes commençant à couler. Il continua à rire.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

Potter était sûrement dérangé.

Par merlin, il côtoyait un meurtrier doublé d'un fou depuis plus d'un mois!

- Mal…hahaha…Malfoy…hahaha …ne me dit pas…que tu m'as cru !

- Co…que…je…

Harry continua toujours à rire tandis que Drago commençait à comprendre.

- Potter, cracha-t-il, tu t'es joué de moi !

- Hahaha ! Ohhhh non ! Si tu pouvais voir ton visage ! Ton expression valait tout l'or du monde !

Cela lui prit au moins plusieurs minutes avant que son fou rire ne le quitte.

- Tu es vraiment dingue !

- Avoue que t'as eu peur !

- Non ! Rétorqua le blond, buté.

- Tsss ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! Décidément, tu portes à merveille ton nom.

- Fermes-là !

- Ohhh il ne faut pas être grossier, Drakichounet.

- Ne m'appelle pas de même !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être mignon avec cette bouille colérique.

- Je ne suis pas mignon !

Harry sourit, amusé. Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements remplis de neige. Il continua alors sa promenade.

Drago à contre cœur le suivit.

- En fait, je ne les aie pas tué. Mais c'est vrai que je n'étais pas vraiment bien traité. Ils n'allait pas jusqu'au point de me battre mais je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais le plus heureux des enfants.

- Tu es vraiment dingue d'avoir pu penser à toute cette histoire, fit Drago.

- Hum…merci pour le sous-entendu compliment… J'adore imaginer des histoires. Ma famille adoptive n'était pas de plus tendre. Alors à défaut de pouvoir me venger concrètement, je le fais de façon imaginaire ! Tu vois ! Je ne suis pas aussi pur et blanc que ce que les autres pensent !

- J'ai vu ça ! Mais...comment tu fais pour parler de v…Voldemort en restant aussi neutre ?

- Wow ! Tu l'appelles par son nom ! Railla Harry. Tu n'as pas peur qui apparaisse devant toi ?

- Pfff…bof ! Je ne suis sûrement pas le premier qu'il voudrait voir s'il apparaissait.

- Ouais…

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Ben…il est mort, quoi ! J'ai perdu 16 ans de ma vie pour pouvoir le tuer. Je vais quand même pas continuer à le laisser pourrir ma vie même quand il est mort ! C'est vrai que ce genre d'évènement n'est pas sans conséquences. J'en garde quelques séquelles mais maintenant que j'ai la chance de profiter de la vie…pourquoi devrais-je donner plus d'importance au passé tandis qu'un avenir s'offre à moi !

- Hum…ouais… murmura presque Drago qui était malgré tout assez impressionné par cet état d'esprit.

- Haaa ! Tu m'en dois une maintenant !

- Comment ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ben oui…je t'ai parlé de mon enfance. C'est à ton tour de parler.

- Rêve toujours !

Harry prit un air boudeur.

- Ce n'est pas juste !

- Qui dit qu'un Malfoy devait être juste, hein ?

- Moi !

- Tsss !

Drago mit ses mains derrière sa nuque et baissa ses yeux sur Harry, un air indifférent sur le visage.

- Un autre jour peut-être…

- J'ai ta parole (Cette parole est étrangement familière, vous ne trouvez pas ?) ! Et ne crois pas que tu pourras y échapper ! Je réussirais à te faire parler coûte que coûte !

- C'est ça…

Ils continuèrent leur marche encore une demi-heure dans le silence. La neige avait sûrement un effet bénéfique sur eux. Ils ne s'étaient presque même pas chicaner et avaient parlés quasi normalement.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent frappés par le silence qui y régnait. Les quelques élèves qui avaient eu le courage de descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner semblait trouver à leur nourriture un attrait particulièrement hypnotisant vu leur façon de regarder celle-ci de façon très très **proche.** La lumière que créaient les décorations qui se rajoutaient au fur et à mesure que Noël approchait donnait un aspect surréaliste à cette scène.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore qui avalait son pain garni de confiture au citron.

Harry marcha d'un pas joyeux, gambadant presque, vers Hermione qui dévorait non pas son déjeuner mais bien une grosse tranche de son livre de vingt centimètres d'épaisseur. Étonnamment petit pour une fois.

- Salut Hermione !

- Hum…salut…

Harry grimpa sur la table et entama son déjeuner. Un large sourire lui barrait le visage et une personne qui le regarderait de loin aurait pu penser qu'il avait enfourné une banane complète dans sa bouche.

- Hermione…soupira-t-il sans pourtant enlevé sa banane…euh…sourire…son sourire, ce n'est pas humain, pardi, de lire de même un matin ! Surtout qu'on sait que les cours sont dans 2 heures !

- Huh…huh, expliqua la jeune fille dans un dialogue des plus pertinents.

- Pfff ! soupira-t-il derechef. Au moins, Ron ne pourrait pas lui crier dessus de ne pas avoir essayé de convertir Hermione à la joie de ne rien faire un samedi matin !

Un peu plus loin, et plus précisément à la table des serpentards, Drago tentait tant bien que mal de résister au désir de balancer les têtes de ses chers amis dans leur bol de porridge.

Un Malfoy ne doit pas perdre son sang-froid !

Un Malfoy ne doit pas perdre son sang-froid !

Un Malfoy ne…

Mais bon sang !

Que fait-on des serpentards, alors ?

Un serpentard ne doit pas s'endormir devant tout le monde. Ils ne sont pas des larves, par merlin !

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle et que le peu qu'il y avait ne s'occupaient absolument pas de eux mais quand même !

Un serpentard est unique. Il doit tout faire de façon originale, unique !

Scroutch !

Harry se retourna et pouffa devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui car hélas, Drago, notre cher Drago, n'avait pas pu résister et avait succomber à la tentation.

Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, il semblerait car on ne pouvait pas voir leur visage, avaient tous deux plonger dans leur bol de soupe. Entre eux deux, Malfoy se frottait les mains comme s'il venait d'accomplir une tâche particulièrement repoussant, son nez aristocratique levé vers le haut dans un signe hautain et fier.

Harry pensa pendant une fraction de seconde que les deux victimes pouvaient peut-être mourir de manque d'air mais ne s'attarda pas dessus et retourna son regard sur sa Némésis.

Celui-ci était justement en train de retourner à son repas lorsqu'il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Il releva ses yeux et regarda Harry.

Les deux ennemis s'observèrent mutuellement. Ils semblaient être partis dans un autre monde et tout ce qui les entourait n'était que silence (pas grosse différence avec la réalité en fait !). Le brun eut soudainement un sourire moqueur et peut-être même un peu complice. Drago y répondit, inconsciemment.

Ce geste eut malheureusement le don de crever leur bulle et de faire revenir sur Terre les deux jeunes hommes. Le serpentard détourna immédiatement son regard redevenu froid et lisse.

Harry soupira intérieurement. (Et ça fait la troisième dois qu'il soupire ! Qui pari pour un quatrième soupir ? Les enchères sont ouvertes !)Il se retourna à son pain qui lui échappa des mains à la vue d'une grosse paire de yeux marron qui le dévisageait à quelques centimètres.

J'aurais préféré des yeux bleus, pensa-t-il.

- Ahhhh ! Hermione ! Tu as finalement réussi à t'arracher de ton livre ô combien ennuy…euh…entraînant ?

- …

- Tu me fais peur ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça et de si près.

- Est-ce que j'ai réellement vu Malfoy te regarder et sourire ou est-ce juste une hallucination ?

- Euh…une hallucination…tenta Harry les yeux brillants de fausse innocence.

- Hum…c'est ce que je pensais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ?

- Vous sortez ensemble, débitâtes calmement Hermione, déjà replongée dans son livre.

- QUOI !!

Il se retourna de chaque bord, venant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait crié. Pas comme si sa voix était vraiment grande mais dans une aussi grande salle, vide qui plue est, on ne sait jamais. Heureusement, personne ne sembla s'en soucier à part bien sur…Drago qui le regardait, interrogateur.

Harry rougit violemment et se retourna vers son amie.

- Comment peux-tu penser ça ?

- Ahhh ? Alors, tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Je…je…non bien sur que je ne l'aime pas…

- Vraiment ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix remplie de sous-entendus.

- O…oui ! Bien sur que oui…euh non…euh je…je ne l'aime pas !

- Harry…

- J'ai dit que je ne l'aime pas, répéta le brun d'une voix un peu plus contrôlée.

- Harry…

- Je…

- Harry…

- Ahrg ! Tu es trop intelligente et menaçante pour mon bien !

- Voilà !

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on sorte ensemble ! chuchota presque le brun.

- Hum…je vois…amour à sens unique… murmura aussi Hermione avec un ton philosophique.

- …

- …

- Tu n'es pas en colère, alors ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ! Je n'y peux rien, moi, si tu es maso.

Harry fusilla du regard la jeune fille qui riait doucement.

- Sérieusement, Harry…s'il te rend heureux alors tant mieux pour toi. Je sais que cette phrase est vraiment clichée. J'aurais préféré que tu trouves une fille OU un garçon mieux que lui mais bon…

- De toute façon, je ne sais même pas si je l'aime vraiment ou non… C'est juste qu'on se côtoie depuis quelques semaines et j'ai découvert qu'il n'est pas si pire que ça…

- C'est un début, quoi ! Et lui ? Il t'aime ?

- Non… Aaahhh ! Je suis condamné à vivre avec ce début de sentiments enfoui en moi !! Je souffre tellemennnnnnnt ! Récita Harry en s'étalant sur la table, une main sur le front.

Hermione sourit, amusée :

- Au moins, tu as toujours gardé ton côté débile malgré le DÉBUT d'affection que tu as.

- Débile…tsss…tu ne trouvera jamais quelqu'un d'aussi mature que moi !

- C'est vrai que tu es très mature… (sourire narquois du brun) pour ton jeune âge…

- Hey ! Je te rappelle qu'on a le même âge !

- Tut, tut, tut ! On a peut-être le même âge sur nos papiers de naissance mais pour ce qui est du mental…

Harry se releva, croisa ses bras et se détourna de la griffondor, une moue boudeuse et colérique scotchée sur son visage.

Seul un rire répondit à sa « Révolte ».

- Tu es trop mignon de même ! Tu ressembles à ces bonhommes dans les bandes dessinées.

A ce commentaire, Harry grimaça mais se retourna finalement dans le but de continuer son déjeuner.

Hermione croyant que leur conversation était terminée s'en retourna à son livre, un petit sourire joyeux ourlant ses lèvres.

Elle était heureuse pour son ami. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il méritait bien de trouver l'amour. Elle s'en doutait depuis un bout de temps déjà et plus précisément depuis l'autre fois où elle l'avait vu essayé d'attirer l'attention de Malfoy.

Ohhh ! Bien sur, ce n'était pas encore gagné. Malfoy semblait être indifférent à brun mais elle était sur qu'Harry finira bien par l'amadouer. La plupart du monde craquait sous ses manières et expressions enfantines…enfin…à part Rogue mais lui c'est un cas à part. La jeune fille était profondément convaincue qu'Harry finira par réussir à mener du bout du nez le blond. À ce moment-là, peut-être pourra-t-elle demander à Harry de faire souffrir un tout petit (ohhh, juste un tout petit peu…) Malfoy pour lui faire regretter ses actes et ses remarques depuis six ans.

Hum…très belle éventualité… (Notre 'mione n'est pas aussi gentille que ça en fin de compte)

- Euh…Hermione…c'est quoi ce petit rire sinistre et ce regard de désir ? Demanda Harry pas très rassuré.

- Hein…mais de quoi tu parles…

- Ohhh euh rien…laisse faire.

La jeune fille tenta de se replonger dans son livre mais la voix de son meilleur ami s'éleva de nouveau :

- Au fait…où en es-tu rendu avec Ron ? Questionna Harry se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vu l'autre fois. Cela lui était complètement sortit de la tête.

- Comment ?

- Ben oui ! Votre relation !

- Mais…il n'y a riieeen voyons, rétorqua Hermione, son ton commençant à monter dans les aigus tandis qu'elle piquait un énorme fard.

- Arrête de faire…

- Salut…

C'était Ron qui venait d'arriver, les vêtements froissés et les cheveux débraillés.

La salle commençait à se remplir.

- Hey ! Ron !! Fit Harry, une lueur absolument pas innocente pétillant dans ses émeraudes. On était justement en train de parler de la relation entre…Hummpff.

Hermione venait de le prendre dans sa main et porter à sa hauteur. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et ses cheveux semblaient virevoltés dans le airs. L'atmosphère venait de s'électriser.

Harry frémit sous ce regard tandis qu'il sentait son corps se serrer. Si Hermione ne le lâchait pas maintenant, il risquait de mourir asphyxié.

- De quelle relation tu parles ? Questionna Ron, semblant ne par remarquer ce qui se passait, trop occupé à se servir à manger.

Hermione finit par lâcher le brun qui retomba sur la table, quelque peu apeuré par ce trait de caractère chez son amie.

- Relation ? Ahhh oui ! Harry voulait parler de sa relation avec quelqu'un, répliqua Hermione sur un ton doucereux.

- Hum…Notre petit Ryry sort avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui…viens rapproche-toi…je vais te dire le nom mais il ne faut pas que tu commences à paniquer d'accord ?

- C'est si pire que ça ?

- Tout dépend du point de vue.

Ron se pencha vers Hermione, un toast à la main. Ils ignorèrent les sauts frénétiques de leur ami qui poussait des cris aigus. Cris qui s'évanouirent lorsqu'il vit Ron ouvrir la bouche, stupéfait, son pain tombant sur le sol. Harry se laissa tomber et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

Ça y est…je suis mort…Ron va me tuer, décapiter, envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, pensa le jeune homme, mortifié.

- Ha…Harry…que…ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes pour de vrai ? Je…c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est vrai, finit par dire le survivant. Autant dire la vérité maintenant, non ?

- Par merlin…c'est sûrement une attirance passagère. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter…non…tout vas très bien… (Pour Harry ou lui ?). Mais bon sang ! Même une attirance ne devrait pas être permis ! Il tellement laid ! Si au moins, c'était pour quelqu'un de plus beau ! Je ne sais pas moi ! Euh…Colin ? Seamus ? à la limite, Malfoy ! Pourquoi lui, au bon sang !

- Mais je n'y peux rien moi si j'aime…Malfoy ?

- Ben oui quoi ! Il est peut-être con mais quand même mieux que Rogue là !

- QUOI !

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent perplexes et dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, se retourna vers Hermione qui s'étouffait presque de rire.

- Ce n'est pas Rogue ? demanda Ron bêtement.

- Hahahaha ! C'était trop drôle de vous voir de même !

- Her…Hermione…je suis choqué…comment à tu pu penser à cette personne… débita Harry, traumatisé.

- Tu m'as fait vraiment peur là ! J'imaginais déjà des petits Rogues…pure horreur.

- Ce serait mieux des petits garçons et petites filles blonds aux yeux verts ? Tenta Hermione.

- Hum pas si pire…

- C'est correct alors ! Tu peux lui dire que tu l'aimes ton Malfoy! La jeune fille avait chuchoté cette phrase qui ne passa cependant pas inaperçue pour le roux.

- HERMIONE !

- Euh…oups… désolé…je suis vraiment bête. D'habitude c'est Ron qui fait des gaffes de même… essaya de se reprendre le brunette sans une once de sincérité.

- QUOI ! Mais…je…c'était justes des paroles en l'air…Tu quand même…Malfoy…

BANG !

La fatigue matinale et le choc de la nouvelle venaient d'avoir raison de notre pauvre Ron.

Quelle belle fin de chapitre, vous ne trouviez pas?

La suite toujours dans une semaine!

Awena


	8. Le délai

**auteure :** Awena

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire…

**RAR :**

**Gwladys Evans :** Merci !! Mrd…je m'étais laissé emportée…

**RedTong :** C'est vrai que des Potter-Malfoy seraient trop mimi !! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, tu m'en vois très heureuse !

Salut !

Comme prévu après une semaine, voici le huitième chapitre ! Ce chapitre sera assez important car les problèmes…enfin LE gros problème fera son apparition…

À cause de cela, Harry n'aura plus d'autre choix que de…

Suspense…

Mdr ! À vous de lire !

* * *

Harry assis sur son lit, son menton appuyé sur ses jambes repliés, repensait à ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Il regarda par la fenêtre où les couleurs du coucher de soleil se reflétaient et soupira. Il avait eu une conversation en long et en large avec ses deux meilleurs amis dans…la salle de bain.

En effet, Ron voulait absolument savoir la cause de la subite maladie draconienne, et ce n'était pas peu dire, qu'avait attrapé Harry. Il l'avait achalé pendant toute la journée lui envoyant message après messages. Il avait même osé le faire pendant le cours de Rogue qui s'était fait un plaisir à lui enlever des points. Le roux n'avait pas protester ni regarder le prof dans les yeux. À croire que la blague de Hermione lui était restée dans gorge. En fin bref, Ron l'a énervé pendant toute la journée et ils sont donc retournés dans la chambre du serpentard, le blond en arrière, pestant contre ces griffondors. Drago avait au début essayé de refuser mais que pouvait-il faire contre deux baguettes griffondoriennes pointées sur lui. Potter, lui, l'avait aussi menacé de sa baguette mais c'était plus pour le faire refuser qu'autre chose et bien sur il a accepté de céder aux deux amis de Potter plus pour sa survie que pour contredire le balafré.

Drago refusa cependant de leur céder sa chambre et de rentrer dans la toilette le temps d'une petite conversation archi-secrète. Ce fut donc finalement le trio, celui-là même qui avait combattu tant de dangers, qui se sacrifia.

Après avoir verrouillé et insonorisé la pièce, Ron avait laissé libre cours à ses questions et colère.

Flash-back

«NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE ? AIMER UN SERPENTARD QUI PLUS EST LE PIRE !!»

Ron avait crié ces deux phrases à peine quelques centimètres de notre brun international. Celui-ci du se boucher les oreilles et eut la sensation d'avoir quelque peu reculé tellement la puissance du ton avait été grande.

- Ahhh bon…ce n'est plus Rogue le pire ? fit remarquer Harry d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre joyeux.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !!

- Mais je…

- NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET !

- RON ! Arrête donc de crier ! Laisse donc Harry s'expliquer !

- Bon d'accord…vas-y, expliques toi ! Répliqua le roux essayant d'endormir pour le moment sa colère.

- Ben…je…

- …

Harry ferma ses yeux et prit une bonne bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage. Mais celui-ci semblait ne plus vouloir revenir. Il avait sûrement du vider sa réserve pendant toutes ses années de combat.

Maudit Voldemort !

Maudit Hermione !

- On ne sort pas ensemble.

- Développe…

- Ben il n'y a rien à dire de plus ! Je commence à apprécier Malfoy mais il ne m'aime pas et on ne sort pas ensemble.

- Apprécier et Malfoy…Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir entendre ces deux mots dans une phrase positive.

- …

- …

- …

- Comment peux-tu l'apprécier ?

- Je… cela va faire un mois qu'on se côtoie jour et nuit. Il est peut-être toujours ce con aux répliques acerbes mais quand même ! Il n'est pas si pire que ça et m'a sauvé plusieurs fois. J'en viens à penser par moments que j'adore toutes les joutes verbales qui se passent entre nous. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou non. Tout ça est si nouveau pour moi, expliqua Harry presque en murmurant. Il leva sa tête et faillit sauter au plafond en voyant ses deux amis extrêmement proches de lui, leurs visages marqués par un pli de concentration.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

- Tu parles trop bas. On était trop loin.

Le survivant rougit.

- Mais, Harry ! Depuis quand aimes-tu les gars ? Posa Ron, les sourcils froncés. Sa colère semblait avoir été remplacé par des questionnements beaucoup plus appropriés.

- Je ne sais pas encore si je l'aime ou non !!

- Bon d'accord ! Mais malgré tout, répond donc à ma question !

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même… Ça avait été soudain… Peut-être parce que j'ignorait Malfoy depuis tant de temps et maintenant que je suis forcé à le voir, ça change quelque peu.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Mon ami est attiré par La fouine !

- Attend Ron ! Je reviens avec des serviettes.

- Hein pourquoi ?

- Ben au quoi où tu veux t'évanouir, expliqua Hermione.

- HA HA HA je crampe de rire !

Le trio d'amis se regarda. La tension avait finalement chuté.

- T'es encore fâché ? Questionna Harry, ses grands yeux vers luisants braqué sur Ron. (Décidément, il est un acteur et un manipulateur hors pair lol !)

- Hum…encore un peu (Le petit jeu de Harry semble ne pas avoir d'effet sur Ron !) mais bon tu as toujours été attiré par le danger…je n'y peux rien moi si t'es maso !

- Hmmppff ! Vous vous ressemblez vraiment !

- Qui ça ?

- Toi et Hermione !

Le jeune couple se figea dans un même temps et sembla débuter le concours de qui rougira le plus vite.

Et Ron Weasley s'élança de tout son corps. Oh oh son thermomètre de la rougeur augmente à une vitesse étonnante.

Oh mon Dieu ! Hermione Granger n'est pas de reste aussi. Elle le rattrape considérablement !

Qui gagnera ? Qui perdra ?

Et…

Roulement de tambour…

Le gagnant est…

HARRY POTTER !

Oui, oui c'est bien lui ! Il n'y a pas de doute là dessus.

Nous demanderons à Mr Potter de venir prendre son prix.

Hahahaha !

Mr Potter ?

Hahahaha !

Il semblerait que Mr Potter ait un léger problème…

Il semblerait qu'il soit en train de s'étouffer avec son rire !

- Harry James Potter ! s'écrièrent dans un bel ensemble les deux autres griffondors qui une fois le nom prononcé se regardèrent, surpris pour finalement se détourner, gênés.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire qu'avait Harry.

Fin du flash-back

Ils avaient, bien sur, papoté pendant encore un quart d'heure et les deux griffondors étaient partis. Le couple avant de quitter avait jeté des regards pour l'un noir et pour l'autre plein d'avertissements muets à un Drago curieux et narquois. Évidemment, Malfoy avait essayé de lui poser des questions mais aucunes réponses ne s'étaient échappées de sa bouche. Une chance ! Avec sa maladresse légendaire, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu dire !

Et maintenant, il était assis là dans son lit à se morfondre et à se tirer les cheveux, regrettant d'avoir dit tout cela à ses amis. Bien sur qu'il avait confiance en ses amis. Il était sur qu'ils n'iront pas crier cela sur tous les toits mais cela allait trop vite ! Il venait à peine de se faire une raison, enfouissant ses sentiments naissants et voilà qu'il en parlait à ses amis. Cela rendait concret ce qu'il peinait tant à cacher. Avant, lorsqu'il n'y avait encore aucune preuve qu'il était attiré par Malfoy, il pouvait encore le refouler mais maintenant…

Désespéré, il poussa un gémissement et se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à un réveil.

- Potter… si tu voulais te raser la tête, tu n'avais qu'à me le demander, tu sais ? Pas besoin de tant souffrir pour être chauve ! Railla le blond qui s'était accoté à mur, les bras croisés dans une pose nonchalante.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je souffre ? Répliqua Harry, énervé.

- Rien…c'est juste que c'est assez douloureux et énervant pour moi de t'entendre gémir et crier.

- Ohhh pauvre petite chose fragile !

- Tu parles de qui au juste ? Car si c'est de toi alors j'approuve !

- Je ne suis pas fragile !

- Non bien sur, tu n'es pas fragile juste maladroit, lunatique, con par moment, trop naïf…

- Ohh ça va ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- T'inquiètes. Ça prendra trop de temps pour énumérer tous tes défauts.

- Je te retourne le commentaire, répliqua le brun en lui tirant sa langue.

Un bruit à la fenêtre les arrêta dans leur « conversation ». C'était un hibou gris de Poudlard.

Drago alla ouvrir et l'oiseau laissa tomber une lettre sur la table de chevet. Le volatile s'en fut et le blond referma rapidement la fenêtre, le froid commençant à s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Harry, intrigué, se rapprocha du parchemin et voulut l'ouvrir mais Drago fut plus rapide et l'arracha de ses petites mains sous les cris indignés du brun.

- calme toi Potter ! Si je te laissais l'ouvrir et le lire, on en finira plus.

- Pfff !

Le serpentard déplia la lettre et le lut silencieusement.

- Malfoy !! Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? Je veux savoir ! Protesta le griffondor et tirant sur le bas du chandail du blond.

- C'est une lettre de l'infirmière…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

- D'aller la voir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne le dit pas…peut-être bien qu'elle a réussi à trouver un antidote.

Harry à l'entente de cette supposition ne sut s'il devait être content ou triste. Il avait presque oublié le problème qui les tenait enchaînés. Arrggh! Dire que la journée avait si bien commencée!

- ahhh… et c'est quand qu'on doit aller la voir ?

- Maintenant.

- Allons-y alors…

- Qu'où donc ! Je te dis que tu es enthousiasme ! C'en est effrayant ! Allez, avoue que tu ne peux plus te passer de ma sublime présence !

- Oui…

- Quoi ! s'exclama Drago stupéfait tout en dévisageant Potter. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite sans qu'il n'en sache la raison. Le rouge et or avait les yeux baissés.

Harry releva sa tête où un immense sourire, un peu rigide sur les bords, s'affichait.

- Toujours aussi crédule hein Malfoy ?

- Tsss ! Sale petit con…Tu viens oui ou non ? Si Merlin est avec moi, cette foutu Pomfresh a trouvé une solution.

Ils sortirent des appartements et se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'infirmerie. Harry qui avait réussi à se faire accorder une place sur l'épaule de Drago réfléchissait. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que cette situation durait. Il aurait du être content de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa liberté mais c'était trop vite. Il voulait, inconsciemment, apprendre à connaître davantage Malfoy.

Lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie furent en vue, Harry eut l'envie de crier sur Malfoy pour qu'ils fassent demi-tour. Au lieu de quoi, il resta silencieux et tendu tandis que Drago ouvrait la porte. La salle était vide de présence et pendant un moment, le brun pria pour que l'infirmière soit prise d'une urgence. Malheureusement, le destin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer depuis le début de cette histoire car la voix de Mme Pomfresh se fit entendre :

«Je suis dans mon bureau !»

Effectivement, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le bureau, ils virent la dame assise derrière une table. Elle invita Drago à s'asseoir sur une chaise qui était apparu devant eux. La petite salle était aussi blanche que l'extérieur et un lit (hum…je ne me souviens plus comment on le nomme…) d'examination longeait le mur droit.

- Je vous ais demandé de venir ici pour vous parler de votre situation.

- Vous aviez trouvé un antidote ? Demanda Drago.

- En fait, j'ai…

- ARHHGG !

Harry, qui était toujours perché sur l'épaule du blond, se plia en deux, son visage marqué par une grimace de douleur. Il s'effondra et tomba sur les genoux de Malfoy. Ce dernier le regarda surpris tandis que Mme Pomfresh se levait et se précipitait vers le griffondor. Elle le prit dans ses mains et ordonna à Drago de sortir. Celui-ci voulut protester mais un regard de l'infirmière et un nouveau cri de Potter le dissuada d'argumenter. Ce fut avec une boule dans la gorge, qu'il sortit.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Potter ?

Il était encore correct il y a de cela quelques minutes !

Merde !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui bon sang ?

Pourquoi était-il si inquiet à chaque fois que Potter était mal pris ?

Pendant qu'il se questionnait sur lui-même, l'infirmière, elle, déposait Harry sur le lit et le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Mr Potter ?

Harry qui s'était assis, baissa son regard, penaud.

- Vous n'étiez pas dupe… C'était une question rhétorique.

- En effet et maintenant, je vous demande des réponses.

- Mais avant comment aviez-vous pu savoir que je voulais vous parler seul ?

- Je l'avais senti, c'est tout.

- Merci…

- Les explications maintenant ?

- Je…vous aviez trouvé une solution, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet…

- Je…ne le dite pas à Malfoy tout de suite…

- Pardon ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je veux juste que vous ne lui dite pas tout de suite, s'entêta à répondre Harry, les joues rouges. Il avait l'impression d'être devant un gouffre. C'était trop tard. Il voulait rallongé le plus possible le temps qu'il passerait avec Malfoy. Il ne pourrait peut-être jamais espérer une quelconque relation mais il voulait passer encore un peu de temps avec le blond. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Ses sentiments étaient rendus concrets avec ses amis qui le savent et maintenant avec la solution…

- Je vois…

- Que voyez-vous ?

- Vous êtes amoureux.

- Je…Il soupira…peut-être bien un peu…Je suis si transparent que ça ?

- En fait…peut-être pas vraiment puisque apparemment, Mr Malfoy ne semble pas le remarquer.

- Une chance, s'écria Harry, mais et…pour ma demande…

- Mr Potter…je suis désolée mais cela ne pourra pas être possible.

- Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Il savait clairement que sa voix était désespérée.

- Je… Le morceau de magie qui a pénétré le corps de Mr Malfoy, avec le temps, commencera à fusionner avec celle de Mr Malfoy. Je crois même que le processus débutera d'ici peu.

- Le ressentira-t-il ?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Mais…vous seriez capable de la faire sortir quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…bien sur… mais ce ne sera pas sans conséquence.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Je ne comprends plus.

- En fait, je vais utiliser un sort qui me permettra de retrouver ce fragment de magie, de l'extraire du corps de Mr Malfoy et de vous le rendre. Malheureusement, plus le temps avance, plus cette parcelle de magie sera dure à enlever. Ce sera comme si l'empreinte de Mr Malfoy se graverait sur votre magie.

- Alors…ça peut être dangereux pour Malfoy ?

- Non, ce n'est pas de cette sorte de danger que je parle. Tous les deux, vous ne seriez pas en danger mais cela pourrait affecter votre relation…enfin…les sentiments que vous éprouviez pour lui…

- Comment ?

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, avec le temps, votre parcelle de magie fusionnera avec celle de Mr Malfoy. Le sort que je compte utiliser permettra de remettre « à neuf » votre magie. Si je réalise le traitement pendant que le processus de fusionnement se fait, cela vous causera un grand choc et la remise à neuf pourrait très bien entraîner une perte de mémoire.

- Pertes de mémoire ? Murmura Harry d'une voix étranglée.

- Oui, tous vos souvenirs concernant Mr Malfoy s'effaceront car c'était lui qui avait été le propriétaire de votre magie. En résumé, il faudra effacer toute trace de Mr Malfoy de votre magie. Comme cela, elle pourra revenir dans votre corps sans le rejeter.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Passer encore quelques semaines avec Malfoy et complètement l'oublier par la suite ou faire cesser cette histoire pour garder ses souvenirs et ne pas pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec Malfoy ?

Car c'était bien là, le choix muet que Mme Pomfresh lui demandait de faire.

- je…et Malfoy ? Est-ce qu'il lui arrivera quelque chose ?

- Ohhh rien de grave dans les deux cas. Au plus pire, il ressentira pendant un moment un grand vide car n'oublions pas que votre magie sera soudé à la tienne et que l'arracher lui fera ressentir un manque.

- Mais…si on arrache ma magie de la tienne, ne rapetissera-t-il pas ?

- Non car sa magie à lui reste intégrale.

Harry se renferma alors dans son silence et fixa la lumière de la lune qui apparaissait de plus en plus clairement. Il sentait que s'il se levait, il serait pris de vertiges. Toutes ses informations d'un coup, c'était trop.

Pourquoi par merlin ne pouvait-il pas avoir une existence normale ?

Pourquoi c'était lui qui devait être le personnage principal de cette histoire ?

Pourquoi c'était de Malfoy donc il tombait doucement mais sûrement amoureux ?

Dire qu'il croyait qu'il sera tranquille après ces 16 ans à combattre le mage noir.

Il se trompait lourdement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

Drago qui s'était assis sur l'un des lits, se tordait les mains. C'était sûrement le seul indice qui indiquait une certaine impatience chez lui.

Cela va faire une dizaine de minutes que les deux autres s'étaient enfermés. Il avait l'impression de revivre la scène de la noyade.

N'en pouvant plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Toc Toc Toc !

Ce bruit arracha brusquement Harry de ses pensées. Il tourna son regard vers l'infirmière qui affichait une mine désolée.

- Il a sûrement perdu patience…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Malfoy quasi indifférent si on omettait la petite lueur d'inquiétude mêlée d'agacement dans ses yeux bleus.

Ces mêmes yeux qui se tournèrent vers Harry toujours assis sur le lit.

- Il ne va pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte, élucida Drago d'une voix traînante.

- En effet, c'était juste un malaise passager.

- Bon…maintenant que tout est réglé, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous nous aviez fait venir ici.

- Et bien…

- Il n'y a rien ! s'écria Harry qui jusqu'à présent n'avait encore rien dit.

- Quoi ? Rien ! Vous nous aviez fait venir ici pour rien ?

- En fait, la vieille dame se tourna vers Harry qui la suppliait du regard, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Je voulais juste voir si le problème n'occasionnait pas d'effets secondaires.

- Et l'antidote ? C'est pour quand ? s'exclama Drago quelque peu déçu et en colère.

- Cela prendra le temps qu'il faut et ne parlez pas sur ce ton impertinent, Mr Malfoy.

Le blond, suspicieux, regarda alternativement l'infirmière et Potter. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose se trafiquait sans pouvoir mettre la main dessus.

- Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me dérange mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, comme trouver l'antidote, dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le dernier mot et en regardant Drago, et j'aimerais bien que vous partiez.

- Et pour les vérifications ?

- Ahh oui bien sur alors Mr Malfoy…ressentiez-vous un changement dans votre corps depuis ce dernier mois ?

- Je…non.

- Bien alors c'est parfait. Vous pouviez partir !

Harry se leva, chancelant légèrement. Drago le vit de nouveau échanger un regard avec Pomfresh qui semblait l'avertir de quelque chose. Le serpentard prit le brun dans sa main et le porta sur son épaule dans un geste automatique. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent, pour l'un curieux et confus pour l'autre morose mais soulagé.

Lorsque le soir arriva et que Drago fut endormi, Harry s'assit doucement dans son lit et observa le blond qui lui faisait face.

Il était tellement beau et apaisé lorsqu'il dormait. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient doucement sur sa joue. Son visage si parfait, si détendu. Ses traits semblaient avoir été sculptés par les dieux. La faible lumière qui provenait de l'extérieur éclairait partiellement son visage. Les reflets bleutés donnaient un aspect irréel à son visage.

Harry eut envie de le toucher mais réfréna son envie et entoura ses bras autour de ses jambes, c'était devenu une habitude avec le temps, et se laissa bercer par la respiration calme et régulière du serpentard.

Oui. Il était sur d'avoir fait le bon choix. Noël était dans environ une semaine. Vient avec cette fête, les vacances. Il avait donc encore devant lui trois semaines. Il laissera Mme Pomfresh annoncer la nouvelle de l'antidote vers la fin des vacances. Ce sera en quelque sorte son cadeau. Il redonnera la pleine liberté à Drago. Pour l'instant, il devait juste penser à profiter au maximum des semaines qui restent et ensuite tout sera fini.

Il oubliera tout et tout redeviendra normal. Tout le monde sera joyeux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Pour une fois qu'on lui donnait l'opportunité de faire un choix. Certes, sa décision était quelque peu égoïste mais n'avait-il pas le droit de penser un peu à lui après toutes ses années ?

C'était sûrement une pensée encore plus égoïste que son choix mais il avait encore besoin de ses deux semaines. Après, il n'y aura plus rien.

Une larme coula alors sur sa joue à cette pensée. Il l'a recueillie d'un doigt et fixa la goutte qui luisait légèrement.

Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer, pourtant !

Ce n'était pas la fin du monde !

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'allait plus le revoir !

Il devrait plutôt se réjouir, non ?

Pouvoir passer encore deux semaines et fêter Noël avec Malfoy. Qui plus est, ne plus avoir à se tourmenter après les fêtes.

Alors pourquoi sentait-il d'autres larmes jaillirent de ses yeux ?

Des larmes de joie ? Dans ce cas, il ne devrait pas sentir cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Cette impression d'étau qui l'enserrait à le faire suffoquer. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie.

Crier, se lamenter pour pouvoir libérer tout ce mal.

Seul un petit rire désabusé franchi sa bouche.

Peu importe, il allait tout oublier après, de toute façon. Oublier ce sentiment qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Oublier ces semaines en la compagnie de Malfoy. Oublier CES années de haine passées au près de Malfoy. En fait, oublier Malfoy tout court.

Mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Il se répétait mais c'est vrai.

Il n'aurait jamais pu rester loin du blond tout en sachant qu'il l'aimait.

Il ne pourrait pas accepter ses rejets.

Tout effacer. Sa haine. Son attirance. Son amour. Ne restera plus que de l'indifférence.

Pas très courageux de sa part, il l'avouait, mais n'avait-il pas presque été envoyé à Serpentard ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était risible ! Faire ressortir ce souvenir pour pouvoir avoir une excuse. Dire qu'il essayait de l'omettre la plupart du temps.

Il soupira longuement et continua à observer Malfoy dans le silence le plus complet.

Il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil sans savoir quand ni comment.

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre! est-ce qu'il y a des incohérences?

C'était bien, pas pire, poche?

En tout cas, à la prochaine!

Awena


	9. Noël!

**Auteure :** Awena

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi…

**Rar :**

Tsubaki : Oui c'est un peu triste mais bon…ça ne peut pas être toujours rose non ? lol Merci beaucoup !

Gwladys Evans : Merci beaucoup ! Contente de voir que j'ai pu t'émouvoir un tant soit peu

Me revoila pour la suite !!

Ce chapitre sera un peu calme…du moins en termes de changements. Ces derniers vont venir au prochain chapitre ! (Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit…honte à moi !)

Je suis si désespérée !! La semaine prochaine sera extrêmement chargée… et il y a une chance sur euh…5 mettons que je ne puisse pas mettre la suite. Je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne garantis rien.

Pour l'instant voici la suite !

* * *

«Quoi !»

Hermione, car c'était bien elle qui avait poussé cette exclamation, se releva. Elle se mit alors à faire les cents pas tout en battant l'air avec ses mains.

Tous trois s'étaient retrouvés, une fois de plus, dans la salle de bain de Malfoy. Ce dernier avait soupiré à fendre l'âme lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione et Ron devant sa porte. Il a malgré tout du les faire entrer.

Après avoir fermer la porte de la salle de bain et insonoriser la pièce comme la dernière fois, Harry avait commencé à expliquer la situation et sa décision.

Dire que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient rassemblés de la sorte, c'était pour que Harry puisse expliquer sa subite attirance envers Malfoy. Que de changements en si peu de temps !

- Mais ! Harry ! Pourquoi as-tu décidé une telle chose ! C'est complètement con de ta part !

- Herm…

- Ohh mon dieu ! Bon sang, tu l'aimes, non ? Pourquoi tu veux l'oublier, alors ?

- Hermione ! Calme toi ! Laisse donc Harry s'expliquer, s'exclama Ron d'un ton calme et posé. Malgré tout, ses yeux trahissaient sa petite joie de voir son meilleur ami « revenir sur le droit chemin ». Ohh bien sur ! Il s'était quand même faite à l'idée que Harry aimait Malfoy mais il n'appréciait pas pour autant.

- Harry James Potter ! T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !

- Hermione ! Pourquoi es-tu encore plus agitée que moi par ma décision ? Tu devrais être plutôt contente, non ? Il n'y aura plus rien entre moi et Malfoy !

- Mais Harry ! Tu semblais si heureux ! Je suis ton amie et ton bonheur me concerne !

Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de chasser la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que ce n'était pas seulement pour ça qu'elle essayait de résonner le brun.

- Hermione, je sais ce que je fais (du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre…). Malfoy est pour l'instant avec moi car il n'en a pas le choix ! Lorsque tout sera fini, il partira. Je ne serais pas capable de garder cacher mon amour et de subir son indifférence ou sa haine !

- Qui dit qu'il te hait ? Vos rapports se sont considérablement améliorés !

- Bien sur que ça s'est amélioré. On est obligé de se côtoyer presque jour et nuit mais lorsque tout sera fini, ce ne sera plus la même chose.

- Tu as juste peur, Harry ! Accusa Hermione. Où est passé ton courage ?

- Oui peut-être bien que j'ai peur… Je n'ai plus de courage, ça te va ? C'est sûrement incompréhensible, moi qui suis celui-qui-a-tué-Voldemort mais je suis deux fois plus effrayé de voir le visage de Malfoy afficher le dégoût que de devoir affronter la mort. Il reste encore deux semaines et je vais les passer avec Malfoy. Après, tout redeviendra normal.

- Par merlin ! À quoi ça sert de passer encore plus de temps avec Malfoy si c'est pour l'oublier ensuite ?

- J'en ai envie et c'est le seul moyen pour que j'oublis tout.

Ron voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le regard noir d'Hermione l'en dissuada.

- N'as-tu pas pensé que je pourrais tout révéler à Malfoy ?

- Oui et c'est justement pour ça que je vous fais venir ici. Je n'ai pas envie de vous surprendre au retour de vacances de Noël à ne plus se souvenir de Malfoy. Je sais aussi que jamais tu ne ferais ça, Hermione. Ce n'est pas ton genre et tu respecteras toujours mes décisions. Ça prend du temps par moment mais tu finiras par comprendre. Donc j'aimerais que vous n'en parliez à personne. De toute façon, si ce n'est pas possible, il y a toujours le sort d'Oubliette. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour garder cela secret.

Un lourd silence accueillit cette déclaration.

- Tu peux faire franchement peur par moments, mon vieux !

Le dit vieux sourit légèrement.

- T'inquiètes ! Je ne dirais rien à Malfoy tout comme Hermione. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

- …

- Hermione, répéta Harry.

- Oui, oui…fit évasivement Hermione.

- 'Mione, regarde moi dans les yeux et jure le.

La brunette baissa son regard vers Harry qui la regardait.

- Oui…je le jure…

* * *

La semaine qui séparait Noël et les vacances s'écoula à une vitesse fulgurante.

Le brun profitait de chaque moment qu'il passait avec Malfoy. Que ce soient leurs disputes presque amicales ou les moments passés en silence chacun de leur coté, assez rares soit dit-en passant.

Pourtant, allongé sur la table des Griffondors, son menton dans ses mains, (ahh ben tiens ! Enfin un avantage à être aussi petit ! Il pouvait se coucher sur la table sans que personne ne le gronde !), il était d'humeur morose. Il ne restait que deux semaines même pas. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui que la plupart des élèves rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes. Et bien sur, Ron et Hermione en faisaient partis. Il n'avait pas pu les suivre à cause de Malfoy et Malfoy ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui à cause de lui.

Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord et allaient rester à l'école. Enfin…d'accord n'était peut-être pas le mot approprié. Céder sous les légères menaces de l'un et de l'autre serait mieux mais bon, pourquoi s'attarder sur les détails, hein ?

- Hé Ho ! Harry ! T'es avec nous ?

C'était Ron qui gesticulait ses mains devant le brun. Celui-ci sortit de sa torpeur et fixa son ami du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est bientôt l'heure de partir.

- Ahh…euh ok, bye.

- Harry, t'es sur que tu vas bien ? Demanda Hermione qui s'était approché, tirant sa valise derrière elle.

- Oui oui bien sur, vous devriez partir. Le train n'attendra pas.

- Tu es sur ? Répéta Hermione.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Partez pour les vacances mais n'oubliez juste pas de m'envoyer des cadeaux, d'accord ? Fit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

- Harry, essaie de reconsidérer ta décision…

- Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. Notre relation (inexistante) est voué à l'échec, répliqua Harry en soupirant et en regardant de chaque bord pour voir si une quelconque oreille indiscrète les écoutait.

Hermione le regarda et soupira…

- Oui, bon… Alors, on se revoit après les vacances…

- Oui, après les vacances, redit Harry.

Ron et Hermione tournèrent les talons et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Sur le seuil de la porte, ils se retournèrent, lui envoyant de grands gestes de la main. Ils durent tout de même partir, les autres élèves sortant aussi.

Harry se laissa retomber sur la table et soupira.

- Et bien, déjà abattu de voir tes deux amis partir, railla Drago qui s'était approché, les mains dans les poches.

- C'est vrai…je suis abattu…on y peut rien ! Des amis c'est fait pour ça. Je vois que t'as la _chance _de ne pas l'être.

- Je me trompe ou tu insinues quelque chose ?

- Moi ! Jamais je n'oserais voyons ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

- Pour Harry Potter. C'est déjà bien suffisant.

Harry le regarda, indigné, et détourna son regard qui fit le tour de la salle.

Elle était étrangement vide. La plupart des élèves étaient retournés chez eux et les quelques-uns qui étaient restés étaient déjà partis.

La lumière du soleil filtrait par les grandes fenêtres ajoutant encore plus d'éclat aux décorations de Noël.

- Bon, tu viens ?

Harry regarda de nouveau Drago et hocha la tête. Le blond le prit et le mit comme d'habitude sur son épaule. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- C'est Noël dans trois jours.

- Merci ! Je sais encore lire sur un calendrier !

- Il faudra décorer un sapin.

- Quoi ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais on ne mettra un sapin dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi pas ? Allez !! Si tu veux, je te laisse le décorer tout seul. Tu ne peux pas refuser avec ça !

- Comme si tu pouvais décorer grand-chose avec ta taille et je n'en ai rien à faire de pouvoir décorer. Ma chambre restera tel quel, point barre.

- Mais !! Malfoy ! C'est Noël ! Aie un peu plus de considération pour autrui.

- Te garder auprès de moi depuis si longtemps est ma BA pour les dix prochaines années !

Harry grogna et tira sur une poignée de cheveux du blond.

- Arggh ! Putain, Potter !

- T'es méchant ! M'en fout ! Si tu ne te décides pas alors je le ferais moi-même ! Je vais demander le plus gros des sapins à Hagrid et je vais le décorer avec lui, nan !

- Tu peux toujours rêver, ce gros balourd ne mettra aucun de ses pieds dans ma chambre.

- Blablabla ! Vive le vent ! Vive le vent…

- C'est quoi cette chanson débile ! Ferma-là !

- Je mets de l'ambiance ! C'est Noël et comme MONSIEUR ne veut pas de sapin dans SA chambre alors je me contente de chansons ! VIVE LE VENT ! VIVE LE VENT ! FAIT PARTIR MALFOY ! J'T'EN SERAIS RECONNAISANT POUR LE RESTE DE MA VIE, OH ! VIVE LE VENT…

- OK ! Ferme-là ! T'auras ton maudit sapin, t'es content mais par merlin tout-puissant ! Ne chante, non, ne crie plus jamais de la sorte et ne met plus jamais mon nom dans une chanson aussi conne.

- Tu vois ! Avec quelques petites négociations, on arrive toujours à quelque chose.

- Négociations ? Tu parles, mon œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ton œil ? Tu ne vois pas très bien ? Tu devrais porter des lunettes ! Ça t'aiderait, tu sais.

- Potter, ne me pousse pas à bout.

- Pfff ! T'es pas drôle. Hey !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! On doit aller voir Hagrid pour qu'il nous trouve un sapin !

- Tu connais la magie ?

- Je veux un sapin traditionnel.

- Sale gosse capricieux !

- Ce n'est pas un caprice, c'est juste un rêve ! Je m'en souviens, quand j'étais petit, je me cachais souvent derrière la porte entrouverte du salon et observais les Dursley décorer leur sapin. Même si je ne les portais pas vraiment à cœur, je l'ai enviaient. Ils étaient une famille. Mon cousin avait des parents qui l'aimaient. Moi, je n'en avais plus.

- Tu n'en a jamais faite avec tes amis ou quoi ?

- Je…euh non ! On n'en a jamais eu le temps, répliqua vivement Harry. Il mentait quelque peu en fait. L'anecdote qu'il avait contée était vraie mais pour ce qui est de sapins avec ses amis…Bien sur qu'il en a fait mais Malfoy n'était pas obligé de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Faut qu'on aille prendre nos manteaux avant.

- Ahh oui…c'est vrai.

- Toujours aussi impulsif ! Tu ne penses donc jamais ?

- On y va ou non ? Fit Harry un peu agacé.

* * *

« NON ! Pas par là ! À droite ! Un peu plus ! Non ! À gauche ! Euh…à droite…non à…»

Bang !

Drago avait jeté une des boules de Noël sur le sol. Celle-ci, heureusement, ne se cassa pas.

- J'en ai assez, j'arrête !

- Malfoy !

- J'ai ma dignité et je ne m'abaisserais pas à exécuter tes ordres.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa qui lui servait de promontoire. Il baissa son regard et tordit ses mains.

- Désolé Malfoy…

Le blond qui s'était détourné fit volte-face à l'entente de ses excuses.

Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il vit la posture de Potter.

Celui-ci était tout bonnement adorable dans cette position.

- Bon…il se racla la gorge, d'accord…j'accepte tes excuses.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria le brun en se relevant, ses yeux pétillants de soulagement et de joie.

- Oui mais tu arrête de changer d'idée a tout bout de champ.

- D'accord !

Cela leur prit au moins deux bonnes heures pour finaliser la décoration. Ils ne virent malgré tout pas le temps passer. Drago faisait souvent tomber accidentellement des guirlandes sur le pauvre brun qui ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment. Il était heureux de voir Malfoy aussi détendu. Ce dernier avait presque l'air joyeux, presque, car n'oublions pas qu'un Malfoy ne montre jamais trop ses sentiments.

La chambre qui, il y a encore quelques heures, était aussi froide que l'hiver, scintillait de milles feux au plus grand désespoir de Drago. Désespoir quelque peu dissipé par l'ambiance qui y régnait.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le matin de Noël, l'euphorie typique de cette fête l'envahit. Il bondit de son lit et sauta jusqu'au sol. Il s'élança alors vers les cadeaux avec une joie enfantine.

Ses cadeaux avaient été réduits mais il n'en avait cure. Il les agrandirait lorsqu'il retrouvera son apparence normale.

- On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu reçois des cadeaux. Dit le blond qui le leva et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés de cuir.

- Ahh ! Tu es réveillé ? Tes cadeaux sont là-bas.

- Ça m'est égal. La plupart des choses viennent de personnes que je connais à peine.

- Tsss, qu'est-ce que tu peux être prétentieux.

- C'est ça qui fait mon charme ! De toute façon, c'est toujours la même chose. Se sont des petites choses si insignifiantes et futiles.

- Et tes parents ?

- Ils mettent de l'argent dans mon compte et cela me suffit amplement. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre comment tu peux être aussi joyeux de recevoir des cadeaux qui je suis sur sont les même que les autres années.

- C'est l'intention que j'aime.

- Pff !

- Ahhh ! Oui ! C'est vrai !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai presque oublié ton cadeau !

- Mon cadeau ?

- Oui oui ! Je t'ai acheté quelque chose ! Harry se releva et se dirigea vers le lit du blond.

- Depuis quand tu m'offres des cadeaux ?

- Depuis maintenant ?

Le brun releva un pan du couvre-lit et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il en ressortit quelques secondes après avec une boîte ni trop grande ni trop petite.

Il poussa le cadeau jusqu'au pied du sofa et releva son regard, tout sourire.

Drago le dévisagea ne faisant aucun geste pour prendre le présent.

- Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas un explosif, tu sais ?

Le serpentard se pencha enfin et prit la boîte entre ses mains. Il l'a regarda sceptique.

- Malfoy ! Ne me dit pas que tu incapable au point de ne pas savoir ouvrir une boîte !

- Ohhh ça va ! Je l'ouvre là !

Scratch !

« Mon papier cadeau ! Dire que j'ai pris une bonne heure pour l'emballer ! pensa Harry.»

Drago finit par l'ouvrir et en ressortit…

Une fouine en peluche.

- Potter ! C'est quoi ça ? Tu veux rire de moi ?

- Hum…Tu ne le trouves pas mignon ? Il sait parler aussi ! Pèse sur son ventre et écoute.

Drago grogna mais fit ce que Potter lui dit.

Il pressa sans ménagement le ventre de l'animal et une petite voix s'éleva sans qu'aucune bouche n'ait bougé.

« Hey !! Ne me presse pas si fort ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une peluche qu'on peut me traiter aussi indécemment ! Pfff ! Bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois. Ne me remercie surtout pas, hein ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ! Tu viens d'où à être aussi surpris. Par merlin ! Un sang pur qui ne connaît pas la magie !»

Drago continua à regarder l'animal, effaré et indigné.

«Mais tu vas te la fermer, bon sang !»

«Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'as activé !»

- Arrggh ! Je suis maudit ! Potter, je n'en veux pas de ton cadeau ! Le blond lança la fouine par terre.

« Aieeuhh !»

- Malfoy ! Tu es inhumain ! Pauvre toi ! Fit Harry en flattant la tête de la peluche.

« Aww ! Voilà quelqu'un qui m'apprécie à ma juste valeur !»

- Merde ! Qu'il se taise !

Harry toujours souriant s'approcha de l'oreille de l'animal et lui chuchota quelque chose. Aussitôt, les bruits cessèrent.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle, non ? Alors garde la !

- Mais c'est ton cadeau !

- Elle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier.

- Si tu faisais un effort…

- Je n'en ai pas envie…

- C'est ta sœur du côté animal ! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça, voyons ! s'exclama Harry, innocent.

- Hahaha ! Je ris, Potter.

- Mais Malfoy, regarde comme elle est mignonne !

- …

- Hu ?

- Grrr ! Regarde ! Je l'a met sur la cheminée ! T'es content !

- Oui ! Allez maintenant, continue à regarder dans la boîte. Il y a autre chose.

Drago, énervé, s'affala _gracieusement_ sur son canapé et continua son exploration.

Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard une enveloppe assez lourde.

Il l'a décacheta et en extirpa un parchemin et un badge.

Sur ce dernier, étaient affiché leurs deux visages qui se dévisageaient, se tirant mutuellement la langue.

Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Mon « moi » est vraiment mal fait ! En plus, un Malfoy ne tire jamais la langue.

- Arrête donc de critiquer !

Le serpentard revint à la lettre qu'il déplia.

_Pas cher Malfoy, _

_J'espère que tu apprécies mon cadeau ! (En fait, tu n'as pas trop le choix)._

_Je n'ai pas encore fini de te surprendre car j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te donner. Je suis sur que tu vas l'aimer. Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne le recevras qu'à la fin des vacances. Ne pense même pas à me tirer les vers du nez (J'ai toujours pensé que cette expression avait quelque chose d'assez dégueulasse pas toi ?). _

_Je ne te souhaiterais pas Joyeux Noël car ça l'ait déjà. Ben quoi ! Les fêtes sont toujours amusantes avec Harry Potter (J'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait rimer avec Potter mais je n'ai pas trouvé…). _

_Tu dois sûrement penser que je suis assez arrogant pour penser ça mais on y peut rien. À croire que tu déteins sur moi !_

_Avec toute mon (in)affection_

_Harry Potter (Le binoclard…pour te faire plaisir) _

Harry avait sourit pendant tout le long et son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il vit Malfoy faire une sourire au trois quart moqueur. Le dernier un quart était quasi sincère.

- Petit présomptueux. Je ne te remercierais pas. Ben quoi ! Tu dois savoir qu'un Malfoy ne remercie jamais.

- Hum…ouais. Je m'y attendais aussi.

- Alors tant mieux.

- Mais tu aimes mon cadeau ?

- Passable… Je digère un peu moins la peluche.

- Ne te fit pas seulement les apparences ! Je suis sur qu'un jour tu te surprendra même à lui confier tes secrets.

- Ce jour là n'arrivera jamais.

- On ne saura jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

- Dis moi, tu prends des cours privés avec Trelawney ?

- Non !

- Ah… Au fait, comment tu as fait pour faire tout ça sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ?

- Secret !

- C'est Granger et Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se contenta d'hausser ses épaules, un petit sourire qui se voulait mystérieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Et bien sur, tu ne me diras pas aussi ce que c'est que l'autre cadeau.

- Malfoy ! Tu apprends vraiment vite !

Harry eut juste le temps de déguerpir avant qu'un coussin ne le frappe.

- Ne soit pas si violent, Drakinounours !

- Je vais t'en faire moi des drakinounours !

Drago s'élança vers la petite forme qui courait dans tous les sens, essayant de se sauver. Ils se poursuivirent pendant un moment et le blond réussit à attraper Harry par le col de son pyjama et le propulsa sur le canapé. Le brun resta un moment sonné mais finit par se relever et tira sa langue.

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était calmé et s'était assis, son dos accoté sur le sofa. Il l'observait et Harry eut une bouffée de chaleur sous ce regard pénétrant.

- Je crois que c'est à mon tour de te donner un cadeau, non ?

- T'en a un pour moi ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Non…mais faudrait peut-être que j'en achète un.

- Non non non ! C'est correct, je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Un Malfoy n'as pas de dette envers quelqu'un d'autre.

- Arrête donc avec tes Malfoy et je te rappelle qu'un cadeau n'est pas une dette.

- Pas grave, je vais t'en trouver un.

- Fait comme tu veux, dit Harry décontracté mais au fond il jubilait.

Le griffondor regarda l'horloge et sauta sur ses pieds.

- C'est l'heure d'aller déjeuner !

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça, pardi !

- Mais quoi ! J'ai faim, moi !

Ils se préparèrent et sortirent de la chambre.

- On va aller prendre le petit-déjeuner et ensuite on va sortir dehors, on pourrait peut-être après jouer aux échecs ? Ou aux cartes ? Non, on organise une fête avec les autres ! Ou peut-être bien…

- Tu te tais là ? Il n'est que le matin.

- Mais c'est Noël ! Il faut qu'on s'amuse !

- On commence par aller manger !

- Pff et après tu dis que c'est qui pense seulement à manger ?

- Oui je le dis ! Et il est hors de question que tu invite qui que ce soit chez moi. Le mieux, ce serait de retourner ensuite dans la chambre et de passer la journée devant la cheminée à lire un bon livre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des passe-temps comme tels.

- C'est un passe-temps très classe, tu sauras !

- Si tu le dis. D'accord, on fait ça mais il faudra que tu lises à haute voix.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que je puisse te suivre.

- J'ai dit que c'est ce que je ferais mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu y participerais aussi. Trouve toi donc quelque chose d'autre à faire.

Harry se mua dans le silence et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il pourrait faire ses devoirs…

Hum non en fin de compte.

Ahhh, oui ! C'est vrai ! Il pourrait commencer son livre sur le dressage des serpentards !

Et non ! Il ne l'avait pas oublié cette idée. Oui oui oui ! C'est une très bonne idée.

Voilà une bonne façon pour épancher sa haine et son énervement envers ces verts et argents.

Un petit rire satisfait le prit et il ignora le regard interrogateur du blond.

Espérons seulement qu'il aura fini avant la fin des vacances.

Une bouffée de d'angoisse l'envahit.

Il prit une grande respiration.

Il ne faut pas penser à cela ! Ill faut juste se concentrer sur le présent. Le présent et le présent.

Un peu plus et on croirait que le prof de divination a pris le contrôle de son esprit.

« Mr Potter! Oh par Merlin! Je vois, je vois un signe de danger! Oui, la mort vous poursuit. Vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances !»

Il sourit à cette pensée.

Un sourire mi-amusé, mi-amer.

Il allait mourir, oh oui, mourir car il perdra la mémoire. Son amour naissant pour Drago allait disparaître mais ce sera un nouvel Harry qui renaîtra. Ce serait en mieux ou pire ? Il ne le savait pas mais il sait au moins que ce sera un nouveau départ. Cette histoire avait assez duré et comme toutes les histoires, il y avait une fin. Apparemment, son récit ne connaîtra pas de fin idéale où les deux amoureux vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La conclusion sera ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Mais séparément.

* * *

Hum…la fin est comment dire assez dramatique vous ne trouvez pas ?

J'ai essayé d'éviter de trop utiliser les « même » mais peut-être qu'il en reste encore de trop…

Si vous trouviez des fautes ou des mots qui se répètent trop souvent alors dite le moi !

A la prochaine !!

Awena


	10. Ma peur, mon enfer

* * *

Auteure : Awena

**Auteure : **Awena

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient comme toujours mais cela ne m'empêche pas de faire souffrir un peu les personnages niark niark!

**Rar :**

**Roxanne : **Merci pour ta review! Pour ce qui est des fautes…lol… tu as raison. Faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider….c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire…tu ne saurais pas par hasard? Pour ce qui est de l'idée de la fic…je vais te dire un petit secret (Hum…pas si secret que ça puisque tout le monde peut le lire…) au début, çca ne devait être qu'une petite fic, a vrai dire, ce devait même n'être qu'un OS! Je crois que l'histoire s'est échappée de mon contrôle! Lol.

**Gwladys Evans : **Contente de voir que t'as adoré cette scène! Le petit mot de Harry à la peluche? Et bien, rien de très intéressant¨¨ Lol un petit secret que Harry m'a interdit de dire (Je ne suis pas folle…Mdr)

Héhé! (Petite expression piquée à une de mes amies lol!)

Contre toute attente, Voici la suite!Je viens tout juste de l'achever. En fait, j'étais supposé profiter de mon samedi pour étudier mais j'ai préféré terminer le chapitre et je culpabilise un peu--! Ajoutez à cela l'examen d'anglais que j'ai pas peu poché! Ne suis tellement pas bonne en anglais, c'est déprimant…snif… Mais bon, je voulais vous faire plaisir et posté le chapitre. Suis zentille, hein? (Hum…laissez faire…j'suis en train de devenir folle!

Donc, ce chapitre est tout frais sortit du…euh de ma tête et espérons qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

_«Albus.»_

_« Mme Pomfresh ! Assieds-vous donc ! Un bonbon au citron ?»_

_«Non.Non. C'est correct. Vous m'aviez convoqué ici pour le cas de Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas ?»_

_« Toujours aussi perspicace, ma chère ! Déclara le professeur Dumbledore le visage pétillant. Je cru comprendre que Mr Potter a décidé de rallonger son temps auprès de Mr Malfoy et de l'oublier par la suite, non ?»_

_« Vous m'étonneriez constamment à savoir tout ce qui se passe dans l'enceinte de cette école ! En effet, c'est le cas.»_

_«Et c'est quand qu'aura lieu la re-transformation de Mr Potter ? »_

_«Il m'a envoyé une lettre. Ce sera le samedi dans l'après-midi. Ils auront alors le dimanche entier pour pouvoir se reposer et le lendemain, ils pourront aller en cours.»_

_« Ça a sûrement du être pénible de pouvoir déchiffrer une lettre écrite par un Mr Potter si petit, plaisanta Dumbledore. »_

_« En effet mais au moins j'ai compris l'essentiel.»_

_Albus Dumbledore rit quelque peu mais fini par soupirer et s'appuya sur son bureau. _

_« Ce serait vraiment triste de voir ces deux jeunes gens se séparer, vous ne trouviez pas ? Ils allaient si bien ensemble et l'accident qui s'est produit aurait pu être le commencement de quelque chose de nouveau entre eux.»_

_« J'ai cru le comprendre aussi. J'ai pu voir les rares fois où ils étaient venus à l'infirmerie qu'ils n'étaient pas indifférents par rapport à l'autre. Ils sont juste en train de tourner autour du pot et la peur d'être rejeté de Mr Potter pourrait bien mettre un terme définitif à leur relation.»_

_« C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Peut-être que nous, qui voyons plus clair que eux, devrons leur donner un coup de main, vous ne pensiez pas ?»_

_« Cela concerne l'amnésie future de Mr Potter ?»_

_«Oui c'est cela. Un petit coup de main mais sans trop s'en mêler non plus. »_

_« Et quelle est cette solution ? »_

_Ohh non ! Ce n'est pas une solution, juste une hypothèse et ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui l'aie trouvé.»_

_« Et qui est-ce ?»_

_«Oh ! Cela n'est pas très important, fit Dumbledore d'un geste évasif de la main. Par contre, son idée est assez judicieuse. Pas certaine mais judicieuse.»_

_« Quelle est donc cette idée ?»_

* * *

Vendredi soir, veille de la re-transformation

« Chut, Malfoy ! Ne fait pas trop de bruit, murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond.»

« Au ça va, calme toi ! Et tu peux me dire où tu m'emmènes ?»

- Dans les cuisines.

Drago leva un sourcil et tourna sa tête vers Harry.

- Dans les cuisines ? Pourquoi ?

- Je te le dirais rendu là-bas.

Ils sillonnèrent les couloirs sombres et déserts, attentifs à chaque bruit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire attraper par Rusard ou un prof.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la grosse poire qui donnait accès aux cuisines.

- Chatouille-là, Malfoy.

Celui-ci, malgré son mécontentement, fit ce que demandait Potter.

Une entrée s'ouvrit alors et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le laissa bouche bée. Des centaines de elfes de maison courraient dans tous les sens et s'affairaient à des tâches diverses.

Lorsqu'ils les virent, ils s'arrêtèrent net et vinrent tous les entourer, leurs yeux globuleux les dévisageant.

Un des elfes qui portait des chaussettes s'approcha d'eux et fit une révérence digne des plus grands contorsionnistes.

- Monsieur Harry Potter et Monsieur Drago Malfoy.

- Dobby ! Ça va ?

- O…oui Bafouilla Dobby, Monsieur Potter est si humble, si gentil, si…

- C'est correct, ria Harry, je t'avais demander quelque chose pour ce soir.

- Oui, Dobby s'en souvient. Dobby revient immédiatement.

L'elfe se détourna et partit. Aussitôt, les autres elfes le suivirent.

Une table apparut et Drago, sous la demande de Harry alla prendre place. Le brun quant à lui, s'assit sur la table et leva ses yeux vers le blond.

- Bon maintenant qu'on est installé, peux-tu me dire c'est quoi tout ça, demanda Drago.

- En fait, euh…c'est pour mon cadeau.

- Ahh oui ! Le fameux cadeau donc tu m'avais parlé à Noël ? Ne me dit pas que c'est un souper avec toi, à 11 heures du soir, là !

- T'aimerais bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

Harry laissa échappé un rire qui se voulait léger mais Drago perçut quelque chose d'autre donc il ne pouvait pas cerner avec certitude.

- C'est demain après-midi que Mme Pomfresh nous libérera du lien. Elle a réussi à trouver la solution.

- Et comment ça se fait que je ne le sais pas ?

- Ben…quand le message a été envoyé, tu étais dans la douche. Le temps que tu en ressors, la lettre s'est autodétruit.

- Hey ! Mais attends une seconde ! Tu dis que cette solution est mon cadeau. Hors, cela fait déjà presque deux semaines depuis que tu m'as donné cette lettre dans laquelle tu disais que tu avais un autre présent pour moi…

- Heu…Répliqua Harry. Il avait complètement oublié ce petit détail. Mon dieu ! S'il fallait que Drago découvre ce qui se passe !

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit dès que tu l'as su ? Il me semblait que toi, plus que quiconque…enfin à part moi, veut se libérer. Pourquoi as-tu attendu tout ce temps ?

- Tout ce temps, tout ce temps…ce n'était pas si long que ça ! J'avais reçu la lettre quelques jours avant Noël et comme je l'ai dit, tu étais sous la douche. J'ai décidé de te faire attendre encore un peu !

Drago demeura sceptique face à cette explication mais la joie de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa liberté prit le dessus. Il finit par capituler n'ayant pas l'envie de poursuivre son « enquête » au plus grand soulagement du brun.

- Parmi tous les cadeaux que tu m'as offert, c'est sûrement celui-là qui me fait le plus plaisir.

Harry sentit un petit malaise face à cette phrase. Bien sur qu'il s'était attendu à de tels commentaires mais l'entendre pour de vrai avait quelque chose de douloureux. Il eut envie de s'éloigner mais au lieu de quoi, il afficha un sourire satisfait et s'étendit sur la table, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

- Ohh, ce n'est pas seulement un cadeau pour toi, tu sais ? J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain pour enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de toi.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi mais pour en revenir au début, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

- Comme aujourd'hui est notre dernière journée ensemble, j'avais pensé fêter ça. Une petite fête d'adieu à notre long séjour où on devait se côtoyer jour et nuit.

- Hum…pas si pire ton idée.

- Mes idées sont toujours bonnes, répliqua Harry en levant fièrement son menton.

- Fait attention, tu commences à prendre mes attitudes.

« De toute façon, je vais tout oublier, pensa Harry»

- Bon assez tergiverser, on commence à manger ?

- Ahh ben tu vois ! Voici une autre preuve que tu ne penses aussi qu'à manger !

- J'ai une excuse, moi ! Qui m'as obligé de rester enfermé dans la chambre pendant l'heure du repas, hein ?

- Mais…Mais c'est pour que tu es de la place pour le souper que je t'offre, essaya d'expliquer Harry.

- Mouais…

C'est à ce moment-là que Dobby et quelques autres elfes réapparurent. Ils déposèrent une grande assiette recouvert d'un couvercle en métal sur la table et une assiette beaucoup plus petite atterrit devant Harry. Deux autres elfes vinrent mettre deux verres remplis d'un liquide noir pétillant devant les deux jeunes hommes et se retirèrent.

Drago regarda, méfiant, le plat et le verre.

- C'est quoi ça ? Fit-il en pointant du doigt le dessus du verre. Doigt qu'il retira aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le picoter.

- Bois, c'est super bon ! C'est une boisson…

Drago prit le verre du bout des doigts comme s'il pouvait le mordre à tout moment tandis qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel. Il le porta à sa bouche et but une gorgée.

- …Moldu.

Le blond recracha la liqueur instantanément sans avoir eu le temps de savourer pleinement la liqueur.

- Malfoy ! C'est totalement dégueulasse ce que tu as fait !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me faire boire une boisson de même.

- Hey ! Ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas bon, je te croirais pas !

- C'est moldu…

- Préjugés !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Ce n'est pas bien !

- Ne te prend pas pour ma mère !

- Comme si j'en avais envie !

- Je ne boirais pas cette concoction ! C'est immonde !

- Tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de goûter !

- Cela ne changera rien au fait que c'est dégueulasse !

- Tu es si peureux que même les liqueurs moldus te font peur.

- N'importe quoi !

- Prouve le !

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent mutuellement, une lueur de défi brillant dans leurs yeux.

Drago finit par avaler une autre gorgée de la boisson.

- Et puis ?

- …

- …

- C'est… correct à la limite.

Le griffondor haussa ses sourcils.

- Ok c'est bon ! Ça te va là !

Harry ne fit que sourire. Il porta ensuite à sa bouche le verre et but. La boisson coula dans sa bouche et il en savoura la sensation de picotement.

C'était une des boissons moldus qu'il aimait le plus…enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait bu beaucoup mais ce breuvage, il l'avait toujours adoré.

La première fois qu'il en avait bu, c'était lorsqu'il avait 9 ans. Cette année-là, Dudley fêtait sa fête. La maison de son oncle était pleine à craquer et un immense buffet à la Pétunia avait prit place dans la cuisine.

Évidemment, lui n'avait pas le droit d'y assister mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Il avait profité de l'inattention des autres et s'était faufilé jusqu'à la cuisine. Le brun avait volé une canette de Coke mais malheureusement, c'était à ce moment-là que Vernon était rentré dans la pièce. S'ensuivait alors une course-poursuite entre le neveu et l'oncle. C'était Harry qui s'en était sortit vainqueur, son oncle s'étant enfargé dans les escaliers.

La satisfaction qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait fermé la porte de sa chambre et entendu le bruit de chute l'avait rendu euphorique.

La saveur de sa première canette de boisson gazeuse avait été tout simplement paradisiaque. Chaque gorgée du liquide sucré et pétillant qu'il prenait lui rappelait sa victoire contre son oncle.

Bien sur, il s'était fait punir le lendemain mais cela lui importait peu.

Soudainement, la voix de Malfoy le tira de ses souvenirs.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce plat ? Je suppose que c'est encore un de ces _fameux _plats à la moldu.

- Bien deviné, Malfoy ! Tu vas te régaler !

- J'n'en suis pas si sur, grommela à voix basse le blond.

- Pardon ?

- Rien…

- Allez, goûte !

Drago enleva le couvercle et regarda, incrédule, le plat qui s'offrait devant lui.

- C'est qu…quoi ça ?

- Pizza et frites !

- Quoi ?

- Pizza et frites ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

- J'ai très bien compris merci ! Je veux dire, c'est composé de quoi, demanda Drago, le visage déformé par une grimace de dégoût.

- Essaye et tu verras.

- Mais ! Il n'y a pas de fourchette ni de couteau !

- Rhooo ! Il te reste encore tes mains !

- Que…mes mains, fit Drago, mortifié, ce n'est totalement pas hygiénique ! Il n'y a que ces moldus qui mangent de la sorte. Co…comme des sauvages !

- Arrête donc avec tes manières qui suintent l'aristocratie ! Franchement ! Il me semblait que tu avais faim, non ? Tu n'auras pas d'ustensiles alors sois tu manges avec tes mains soit tu ne manges point !

Le serpentard se détourna de l'assiette, jurant dur comme fer qu'il ne touchera jamais à cette chose.

Mais son estomac, toujours aussi fidèle à ses envies, gronda légèrement sous le regard moqueur du griffondor.

Drago soupira et toujours en grimaçant de dégoût, approcha une de ses mains de l'assiette. Sa grimace s'accentua lorsqu'il toucha la pâte et la souleva jusqu'à sa bouche. Il mordit un petit morceau et re-déposa immédiatement sa pointe de pizza sur la table. Le blond mâchouilla consciencieusement le morceau tout en s'essuyant méticuleusement les mains et avala.

Hum…pas si pire…

- Et puis ?

- …notre nourriture est meilleure !

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Alors tant pis !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Dobby ?

- Oui, Harry Potter ? Fit l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître devant eux.

- Tu peux aller jeter le plat de Malfoy ? Il n'aimes pas ça et…

- Et fait moi un autre plat !

- Oui…

- Non ! Ne fait rien du tout, Dobby ! S'exclama Harry.

- De quoi tu te mêles Potter ?

- Ne fait rien Dobby. Malfoy a besoin d'une leçon. Va jeter le plat, s'il te plait.

L'elfe s'approcha et prit l'assiette entre ses mains. Il se détourna et trottina lentement vers les poubelles.

Harry sourit alors.

« Trois, deux, un »

- Non ! Attends ! Ne jette pas, ramène le plat ici !

Le « souper » se passa dès lors de façon agréable, enfin, aussi agréable que pouvait l'être un souper entre Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. Le blond avait fini par accepter de manger sans faire trop de commentaires les plats moldus que lui présentait Harry.

Harry aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête définitivement mais celui-ci semblait lui filer entre les doigts tellement il passait vite le rapprochant de la date fatidique.

Malgré tout, il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que ce qu'il faisait était aussi bien pour lui que pour Drago. C'était devenu son mantra. Il se le répétait constamment pour se rassurer.

* * *

- C'est Mme Pomfresh ! C'est l'heure ! Déclara Drago tandis qu'il déposait sur la table le message que l'infirmière leur avait envoyé.

Harry qui s'était assis sur son lit, leva ses yeux vers Drago. Il avait une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. La dernière fois où Mme Pomfresh leur avait envoyé une lettre c'était aussi au sujet de l'antidote mais il avait réussi à retarder l'échéance. Il était revenu dans cette chambre qu'il commençait à aimer malgré ses défauts.

Cette fois-ci, sa sortie sera définitive. Il ne reviendra plus ici. C'était réellement la fin.

Lorsque Harry, perché sur l'épaule du blond, vit le tableau qui bloquait la porte d'entrée se refermer sur les petits meubles qui lui avaient tant servit, quelque chose se referma aussi dans son cœur.

C'était la fin, il savait qu'il se répétait, mais c'était la vérité.

Leur histoire se terminait ici mais c'était le début d'une autre…n'est-ce pas ?

Drago continuait de marcher, l'air totalement ignorant de l'état du griffondor. Pourtant, en son fort intérieur, une multitude de questions se bousculaient. Il n'était pas si aveugle que ça ! Il avait bien sur remarqué ce qui se passait avec Potter depuis le début de la journée.

Tous ces soupirs, ces yeux tristes et mélancoliques qui embrassaient du regard sa chambre ou qui se posaient sur lui. Et cela le rendait confus. Oui, confus, car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun agissait comme ça. Il devrait être content, non ? Ne plus être enchaîné à un serpentard ! Et ce n'était pas la fin du monde ! Ce n'est pas comme si ils n'allaient plus se revoir ou mourir. Au contraire ! Tout redeviendras normal. Ils continueront à se croiser pendant les cours, dans les couloirs. Ils continueront à s'énerver mutuellement mais avec une certaine malice parce qu'ils se souviendront de ces semaines où ils devaient se côtoyer jour et nuit. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de haine entre eux. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amis ou quoi que ce soit mais un respect s'était établi.

Bien sur, c'était son point de vue à lui mais il était sur que c'était le même que celui de Potter.

En fin bon, Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Potter faisait tant d'histoires pour si peu.

Cela prouvait que notre cher Drago n'était pas un si fin observateur que cela puisqu'il était complètement inconscient des sentiments que lui vouait le petit brun et peut-être aussi de ceux qu'il avait.

Tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, ils ne virent pas la porte de l'infirmerie qui se déployait devant eux et faillirent la percuter. Une chance, Drago se ressaisit à temps et l'ouvrit. La vue qui s'offrit à eux était morose. La grande salle était quelque peu sombre et le bruit de la pluie qui tombait dehors se répercutait dans la pièce. La nature semblait être en accord avec l'attitude maussade de Harry.

Mme Pomfresh ne tarda pas à apparaître, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Tout est prêt alors commençons.

- Que doit-on faire, demanda Drago.

- Allongez-vous sur ces deux lits, je reviens immédiatement.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent.

Mme pomfresh revint assez rapidement et leur tandis à chacun un verre contenant une potion claire.

- C'est quoi ? Questionna le serpentard tout en reniflant le verre.

- C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Ce serait préférable que vous ne soyez pas réveillé.

- Ça va faire si mal que ça, s'inquiéta le blond.

- Non bien sur que non ! C'est juste que c'est plus facile pour moi lorsque vous êtes détendus.

- C'est quoi qui va se passer ?

- En fait, lorsque vous seriez endormis, je vous jetterais un sort, Mr Malfoy, qui me permettra de situer la parcelle de magie de Mr Potter et de l'extraire de votre corps.

- Hum…je comprends…, commença Drago tandis qu'il buvait le liquide pas trop immonde.

Harry en fit de même.

- … mais y aura-t-il des conséquences ? Je ne deviendrais pas petit ?

Mme Pomfresh sourit, amusée de voir que ces deux jeunes hommes avaient eu le même questionnement. Ce serait définitivement dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas être ensemble. Espérons seulement que le plan de Albus n'échouera pas. Si seulement il pouvait être sur à cent pour cent. Elle n'aurait pas à être si anxieuse mais elle avait foi. Le destin avait déjà trop gâté Harry en matière de malchance. Ce ne serait que justice qu'il lui accorde ce droit de pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments envers Drago Malfoy et d'avoir une chance de pouvoir débuter une vraie relation.

- Conséquences ? Il n'y en aura pas, du moins pas pour vous, mon cher.

- Comment ça du moins? Et Potter, alors ?

- Et bien… L'infirmière ignora les regards insistants et suppliants du brun, votre camarade ici présent perdra la…mémoire.

Drago se figea à cette phrase tandis que les prémices du sommeil commençaient à l'envahir. Perdre la mémoire ? C'était quoi que ce bordel ? Comment ça se fait que Potter allait perdre la mémoire ? À en croire le visage fuyant du griffondor, celui-ci le savait depuis un certain temps. Potter n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir de la sorte. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit à cette pensée. Mensonge. Cachotterie.

Bon sang !

Lui-même ne se comprenait plus !

Pourquoi était-il si remonté contre Potter et cette nouvelle ?

Il se foutait bien que Potter perde la mémoire !

Il s'en foutait, non ?

Non ! Il ne s'en foutait pas ! Il ne voulait pas que Potter l'oublie ! Une peur atroce l'envahi tandis que sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir de la sorte, non !

Mme Pomfresh imperméable à tout cela ou tout de moins en apparence partit dans son bureau prendre le nécessaire et le blond se retourna vers Harry.

- Qu'a…-t-elle dit ? Perdre…la mémoire ?

Harry voulut lui tourner le dos mais la voix ensommeillée mais dure du serpentard l'en persuada. Il capitula et remonta son regard vers le blond. Ce qu'il vit alors le bouleversa à un tel point qu'il se sentit suffoquer de panique.

Il pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert les sentiments qui défilaient dans les yeux mercures du serpentard.

Pourquoi Malfoy le regardait de la sorte ? Pourquoi cette colère, cette tristesse, cette…panique qu'il voyait dans son regard ?

Un doute s'empara soudainement de lui alors qu'il continuait à dévisager le blond.

S'était-il trompé sur toute la ligne ?

_Qui dit qu'il te hait ?_

_Tu as juste peur, Harry !_

Ces deux phrases lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« Harry…»

Il se glaça à l'entente de son prénom. C'était la première fois que Drago prononçait son prénom. Et il ne s'en souviendra plus.

Non ! Non ! Qu'avait-il fait ?

Sa peur d'être rejeté allait tout détruire ! Il aurait du suivre les conseils de Hermione. Par merlin, il allait tout oublier !

Il regarda de nouveau Drago et voulut lui crier dessus de ne pas s'endormir mais celui-ci avait déjà basculé dans le monde des rêves. Harry se sentit, lui aussi happé par les bras de Morphée, mais lutta de toutes ses forces.

Non ! Il ne devait pas dormir ! Il oubliera tout sinon !

Le monde devint de plus en plus sombre. Une larme jaillit des ses émeraudes et coula le long de sa joue alors que d'autres la rejoignait.

Il sentit ses membres se relâcher et le sommeil eut raison de ses dernières forces.

Avant de sombrer totalement, une phrase à peine murmurée sortit de sa bouche.

_Désolé…Drago…_

* * *

Encore une fin des plus dramatiques ! Hum… je sais, vous allez sûrement me maudire d'avoir coupé là mais je vous assure que si j'avais continué, ma fin aurait été encore plus sadique. En fin bon…ne parlons plus de cela !

Vous aviez aimé ? S'il y a des fautes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, dite le moi ! Une p'tite review me ferait extrêmement plaisir !!

Awena, qui fait les yeux doux et qui écrit et lit au lieu de travailler !!

À la semaine prochaine, du moins, j'espère !


	11. retour à la case de départou presque

**auteure :** Awena

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient !

**Rar :**

**Alyssialov'harry :** Ravie de voir que ça t'a plu ! Merci !

**RedTong :** J'espère que t'es vacances se sont bien passés ! Moi, c'est dans deux mois…snif ! La perte de mémoire de Harry ? Et bien, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre mais t'inquiètes, c'est un happy end. Merci pour ton support ! (Awena qui rougit de ravissement)

**Roxanne :** Merci sincèrement pour l'offre mais j'ai réussi à trouver une bêta reader !! Contente que la suite te plait toujours !

**caro (as) :** Merci !

**Gwladys Evans :** Lol, merci et voici la suite !!

Salut !!

Me revoici enfin pour la suite ! Je suis réellement désolée pour cette semaine de retard mais c'est que la réalité m'a rattrapée. Entre les projets et les devoirs à remettre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer.

Mais enfin bon ! Je suis de retour !! Alalala ! Vous devriez encore me supporter pendant encore longtemps…mouhwawa ! Je délire complètement.

De plus, je ne vous ai pas complètement oublié. J'ai réussi à trouver une bêta reader (Je sens déjà vos soupirs de soulagement et de joie, lol !). Une correctrice très mais très patiente surtout avec tous les petits problèmes qu'il y a eu avant de pouvoir se joindre mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Il y a quelque chose de plus primordiale.

Applaudissons tous en cœur Lunapix !! Merci beaucoup pour ton aide

Les chapitres seront au fur et à mesure corrigés. D'ailleurs le premier l'est déjà et celui qui suit l'est aussi !

Enfin bon, je vais arrêter mon blabla ici…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drago commençait tout juste à émerger de son sommeil. Il avait l'impression de peser des tonnes et pourtant un vide incroyablement grand se faisait ressentir dans tout son corps. Cela lui prit un certain temps avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il tourna légèrement sa tête et regarda le lit voisin. Il était vide. Potter n'était plus là.

Un rire désabusé franchit sa bouche tandis qu'il se pinçait l'arête du nez.

Cette histoire était enfin terminée. Potter avait tout oublié. Le sale lâche. Il avait préféré l'oubli à toutes ces années de haine mutuelle. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour le rayer de sa vie.

Il aurait dû être content, mais c'était de la colère qu'il ressentait. Il voulait, certes, se débarrasser du brun, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il souhaitait que Potter l'efface de sa vie. Cette place unique qu'il avait dans le cœur de sa Némésis, il l'avait perdu.

Drago se releva et fit grincer les ressorts du lit. Décidément, il serait temps à l'école de changer ses lits. Ce bruit ne tarda pas à alerter l'infirmière qui sortit. Son visage était tiré et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux la déception et la tristesse.

« Mr Malfoy ! Vous allez bien ? »

« Je me sens vide… »

« Cela est tout à fait normal. Ça s'atténuera avec le temps. »

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« On est dimanche et il est quatre heures de l'après-midi. »

« Je peux sortir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, revenez me voir. »

Drago ne fit que hocher la tête. Il n'avait même plus envie d'être chiant.

Le jeune homme descendit du lit et tangua légèrement. Il ne laissa, par contre, pas le temps à l'infirmière de l'aider et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Le serpentard ne souhaitait que rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite et de pouvoir profiter des quelques heures qu'il restait avant que les autres élèves ne reviennent.

Drago poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et sortit, les yeux baissés.

Soudain, un toussotement à sa gauche le fit lever ses prunelles. Ce qu'il vit alors accéléra son rythme cardiaque.

Que faisait-il là ? L'attendait-il ? Peut-être qu'il se souvenait toujours ?

À cette pensée, un espoir aussi absurde qu'incompréhensible s'empara de lui. Un espoir qu'il eut tôt fait de détruire.

Potter était en train de tout chambouler dans sa petite vie. En y réfléchissant, il trouvait que la décision du brun de l'oublier n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Il pourrait enfin retrouver sa routine et son « vrai » Lui. Ces semaines l'avaient changé mais tout était redevenu normal maintenant, en mieux.

Il fixa d'un regard impassible Potter qui arborait lui aussi un visage neutre.

" Tu es Drago Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un accident en cours de potions et qu'on a été enchaînés ensemble."

Il a tout oublié en fin de compte.

Il continua à regarder le jeune homme devant lui.

C'était bizarre de le revoir aussi grand. Il s'était habitué à un Potter format mini et le voir grandeur nature le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en train de le dominer mais c'était étrange, malgré tout.

" Oui…

- Je ne me souviens plus de toi.

- Ça ne fait rien.

- On était amis ? "

Drago regarda le brun. Amis. Ce mot n'avait jamais été associé à Harry Potter dans son dictionnaire personnel. En fait, ce mot n'y apparaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis ou d'amoureuse et encore moins d'amoureux. Certes, il n'était pas solitaire mais désigner ces personnes sous le mot d'ami ou d'amoureux n'était pas le terme exact. Ce n'étaient que des compagnons, des copains et encore là, cela sonnait faux à ses oreilles. S'il devait être vulgaire, il dirait que les gens qui gravitent autour de lui sont des lèches-bottes, des passe-temps assez ennuyeux à dire vrai.

" Amis ? Répéta Drago alors qu'un rire froid à la limite sinistre franchissait ses lèvres. Non Potter. On n'était pas amis. Ennemis serait plus approprié.

- Ah bon ! Alors tant mieux. Je culpabiliserais moins de t'avoir oublié, répondit calmement Harry sans qu'une once de méchanceté ne se fasse sentir.

- Tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça… être oublié par un ennemi est tout aussi douloureux, murmura Drago un peu en colère.

- Pardon ?

- Rien… C'est tout ce que tu me voulais ? Me demander si on était amis ?

- Oui.

- Bon alors je vais y aller. "

Il ne bougea pas. Il sentait que s'il avançait et disparaissait de ce couloir, leur histoire allait réellement s'achever. Il dévisagea encore Potter comme s'il voulait graver dans sa tête ses traits, ce regard émeraude, ces cheveux noirs en bataille.

Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus incohérentes et contradictoires.

Sûrement la fatigue.

Le serpentard inspira longuement et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

Il fit un mouvement pour partir mais la voix de Potter l'arrêta.

"Tu n'as pas l'air de me haïr tant que ça… "

Toujours cette voix calme et distante.

" L'indifférence, tu connais ça ? À un moment donné, j'ai aimé nos disputes mais je me suis lassé de ce passe-temps après tous ces jours à te côtoyer. Tu es d'un ennui exaspérant, cracha Drago froidement sans le regarder, bon, je vais y aller. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de te répondre.

- Alors…salut. "

Pathétique.

Potter n'a même pas répondu à son insulte.

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre et partit. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Potter derrière lui. Avant de tourner vers la gauche, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la silhouette menue du griffondor qui se tenait toujours à la même place.

« Potter… c'est la fin maintenant… »

Fermant ses yeux une fraction de seconde, il les rouvrit ensuite et, d'un pas un peu plus décidé, prit le chemin de gauche, s'éloignant un peu plus à chaque pas de cette mésaventure, de ce problème, de Potter.

Il était sûr d'oublier rapidement tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il était sûr que ce qu'il s'était passé ne l'avait pas marqué.

Il était sûr de ne pas se tromper mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que les souvenirs restent.

Que Harry Potter a laissé ses marques.

Qu'il n'est pas indifférent au brun malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Harry, quant à lui, resta devant la porte de l'infirmerie pendant tout le trajet de Malfoy jusqu'à sa disparition.

Il se sentait bien, calme. Une chance que ce Drago Malfoy n'était pas trop important dans sa vie. Apparemment, leur relation avait déjà été houleuse dans le passé mais bon, au moins il n'aurait pas à chercher à se souvenir de lui. À quoi bon se souvenir d'une relation basée sur la haine et maintenant l'indifférence.

Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Par contre, seul une petite chose l'agaçait. C'était cette marque sur son bras. Pâle mais présente.

DM.

Les initiales de son supposé ennemi.

Il l'observa un moment mais finit par rabattre la manche de sa chemise sur son avant-bras et haussa les épaules.

Ça allait sûrement partir un jour.

Il jeta un petit regard à sa montre et sourit. Dans quelques heures, ses amis allaient revenir. Toujours en souriant, il emprunta également le couloir et bifurqua vers la droite, vers les dortoirs des griffondors.

* * *

Drago était sous la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps et détendait ses muscles mais pas sa tête.

Dès qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, il avait pris ses affaires et s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain. Les effluves des potions de l'infirmerie qui s'accrochaient à ses vêtements lui avaient donné la nausée.

Et maintenant qu'il était sous le jet d'eau, des brides d'images lui sautaient en pleine face. Il pouvait quasiment entendre à travers l'eau qui coulait, les cris de Potter qui le suppliait de l'aider.

Un quart d'heure était déjà passé quand enfin il sortit, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Son regard se porta instinctivement vers la pharmacie qui surplombait le lavabo. Le souvenir fugace de Potter s'accrochant de toutes ses forces le traversa. Il eut l'impression de le voir le suppliant du regard. Drago cligna des yeux et tout redevint normal.

Le blond secoua sa tête, envoyant voler par la même occasion quelques gouttelettes qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux.

Il était en train de délirer, là !

Secouant de nouveau sa tête, il mit ses vêtements et sortit. Le silence était complet dans sa chambre. Un silence qu'il accueillit avec grand bonheur (en apparence).

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu sa chambre à lui tout seul. Potter était toujours quelque part à crier, à parler ou/et à bouger. Malgré sa petite taille, il était assez bruyant.

Drago fit un tour circulaire de la pièce et remarqua que les affaires de Potter avaient disparues. Son regard finit par tomber sur la cheminée. La fouine en peluche y était encore, se tenant fièrement sur ses quatre pattes et semblant défier quiconque qui pourrait bien rire d'elle.

Il s'approcha et le prit dans sa main. Le blond l'observa attentivement et marcha jusqu'à la corbeille. Il tendit sa main s'apprêtant à jeter le toutou mais suspendit son geste.

Un autre mouvement vers la corbeille. Une hésitation. Un arrêt. Il finit par se détourner et le jeta sur son sofa. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix. Un soupir mi-soulagé mi-un je ne sais quoi de mystérieux se fit entendre.

* * *

La grande salle était en effervescence. Les élèves souriaient et mangeaient de bon appétit. Certains arboraient une nouvelle coiffure, d'autres un nouveau bronzage. Les conversations, les rires n'en finissaient plus de jaillir de tous bords, de tous côtés. C'était la fin des vacances et les étudiants profitaient au maximum de la dernière soirée avant le recommencement des cours.

Drago, assis à sa table, semblait aussi se comporter de façon normale mais les regards furtifs qu'il envoyait vers la table des rouges et ors démentaient quelque peu son comportement.

La nouvelle par rapport à Harry et Drago avait déjà fait le tour de l'école en moins de deux heures. Passé la surprise et la curiosité, les étudiants s'en étaient retournés à leurs discussions d'après-Noël.

Harry de son côté riait et parlait avec ses deux meilleurs amis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé durant ces quelques mois. Il était heureux de les avoir retrouvé, surtout que la relation entre ses deux amis semblait avoir évoluée. Fallait pas qu'il oublie d'interroger Ron, ce soir.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas les avoir vu depuis une éternité et était vraiment content de retrouver cette complicité pourtant les regards qu'Hermione lui lançait le rendaient mal à l'aise. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de l'enfouir mais il avait aperçu cette déception qui flottait dans les prunelles de son amie. Déception dont la raison lui échappait complètement. Il était en bonne santé, avait retrouvé sa forme normale. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tracasser de la sorte la brunette ? Décidément, les filles resteraient toujours un mystère pour lui.

Un peu plus loin, attablé à la table des professeurs, le professeur Dumbledore semblait vaguement dans la lune. En effet, il n'avait mangé que deux pointes de tartes au citron. Ses yeux allaient et venaient entre la table des griffondors et la table des serpentards. Loin d'être abattu ou triste, il paraissait confiant mais un tantinet impatient. Le directeur jeta un regard à Mme Pomfresh qui était descendue souper. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus chagrinée et n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite la petite voix fluette du professeur Flitwick. Albus soupira légèrement, sachant clairement le pourquoi d'une telle morosité. Elle ne devrait pas se sentir trop concernée de la sorte par le sort d'un élève enfin…ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'était pas. Le vieil homme aurait voulu faire par de ses hypothèses à l'infirmière mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Pas qu'il n'était pas confiant, il croyait en le destin mais ça aurait été plus facile si le plan avait marché immédiatement.

Flash-back

« Ils se sont endormis ? », demanda le professeur Dumbledore en sortant du bureau de l'infirmière.

« Oui, on peut commencer. »

Mme Pomfresh, qui avait retroussé ses manches et prit sa baguette dans la main, regarda Dumbledore.

« Espérons que tout se passe correctement », souhaita l'infirmière.

« Allons, j'ai foi en le destin. Je suis sûr que l'avenir réservera de belles choses à ces deux adolescents. », raisonna l'homme tout pimpant.

« Oui… »

Mme Pomfresh se plaça devant les deux lits et leva sa baguette vers Drago.

« Exitus corpus ! »

Une lumière blanche jaillit alors de sa baguette et frappa en plein dans le cœur du blond dont le corps se cambra légèrement avant de retomber sur le lit. Sa poitrine semblait engloutir le sort qui se répandait dans chaque parcelle de son corps les illuminant au passage. La couleur changeait au fur et à mesure que le sort enchaînait avec lui les petits fragments de magie.

Les deux adultes suivirent la progression du sort, fébriles. Plusieurs secondes passèrent quand enfin le flux de magie, mélange de vert et de bleu, remonta vers le cœur, rejaillissant brutalement du corps de Malfoy.

Les milliers de filaments s'entrechoquaient. Vert contre bleu.

Pendant que Mme Pomfresh continuait le processus, le directeur se tourna vers la porte du bureau et siffla légèrement.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir Fumseck, ses ailes largement déployées. Le phénix virevolta dans l'air pendant un moment, majestueux, avant d'atterrir sur le lit de Harry. Il fixa de son regard perçant les étincelles qui étaient maintenant d'un vert brillant et opaque. Étincelles qui plongèrent brusquement telle une flèche dans la poitrine du Gryffondor. L'oiseau, sans frémir, pencha sa tête sur l'emplacement du cœur. Une larme coula bientôt, suivie d'une autre sur le cœur, se mélangeant à la parcelle de magie. Celle-ci finit par se répandre dans tout le corps du brun.

Les jambes s'allongèrent.

Les mains reprirent leur forme et leur grandeur initiale.

La tête prit du volume.

Quand enfin toute la magie fut dissipée, le corps étendu de Harry avait repris sa taille normale. Ses vêtements allant avec.

L'infirmière baissa sa baguette et souffla. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit et rappela Fumseck à lui.

« Vous devriez vous reposer en attendant. Je vais ramener Fumseck dans mon bureau. »

L'infirmière ne fit que hocher de la tête.

Fin du flash-back

Ce fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier. Le directeur pouvait encore se souvenir aussi clairement que s'il y était toujours, l'espoir qui avait étreint tout l'être de l'infirmière. Un espoir qui s'était malheureusement volatilisé assez rapidement lorsque Harry avait déclaré qu'il ne se souvenait plus de Drago Malfoy en regardant ce dernier de ses yeux neutres.

Malgré tout, un doute avait continué à subsister dans sa tête. Doute qui était rapidement devenu certitude lorsque le vieil homme avait vu les initiales pâles sur l'avant-bras de Harry.

Il était sûr que cette histoire était encore loin d'être terminée.

Le plan avait fonctionné mais pas de façon optimale. Il fallait encore attendre.

Il laissera les deux autres personnes impliquées dans ce plan patienter avant de découvrir la vérité.

Pourquoi leur dire immédiatement la fin s'il pouvait faire durer le suspense ? Personne n'aime vraiment ça, savoir la fin d'une histoire avant de l'avoir finie.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

À tiens, donc ! Il reste encore un morceau de tarte au citron. Il le prendrait bien. Il n'en avait pris que deux morceaux. Dumbledore se tourna vers sa voisine, le professeur McGonagall avant de sourire en voyant la vieille dame hocher la tête.

_Sacrée Minerva ! Elle devine toujours mes pensées avant même que je n'ai dit quelque chose. _Pensa-t-il tandis qu'il savourait sa troisième part de dessert.

Le rire clair de Harry s'éleva soudainement dans les airs tandis que tous les élèves se retournaient vers la table des lions.

Mr Weasley avait encore sûrement fait quelque chose de maladroit.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il regardait son jeune protégé rigoler de la sorte.

C'était sûr, rien n'était encore terminé. Une aventure venait de se finir mais une autre avait commencée.

* * *

C'est déjà la fin ! Vous aviez sûrement remarqué que le chapitre était un peu plus court mais aviez-vous aimé ? J'avais sérieusement galéré pour écrire ce chapitre. Vous l'aviez peut-être remarqué oO. Dites moi tout de même ce que vous en penser !

A la prochaine !!

Awena


	12. Questionnement minimes

Auteur : awena

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient…

Rar :

**Chachou****: **lol ! Merci ! Voici la suite !

**Gwladys Evans****: **Mystère total ? Meuh…non Pas tant que ça quand même. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore…ben…surprise ! (Enfin…ce n'est pas comme si ce sera la révélation du siècle…)

Nda : J'espère que j'ai oublié personne dans les reviews…

Salut !!

Je vous ai manqué ? (Fait les yeux doux) lol ! Me revoici après deux semaines… vous ne m'en voulez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Arggh ! Suis complètement débordée, ces temps-ci…je vais essayer de publier de façon régulière mais ce sera dur…

Enfin, ne pensons dont plus à ces mauvaises nouvelles…

Voici la suite ! Et merci encore à Lunapix pour sa correction

* * *

« Pour le prochain cours, vous devrez me faire une dissertation sur les conséquences d'une mauvaise métamorphose humaine. »

Le professeur McGonagall eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase que la cloche sonna.

Cela ne prit pas de temps avant que des raclements de chaise se fassent entendre, les élèves se précipitant vers la sortie, enfin libérés pour la journée.

Drago prit, quant à lui, tout son temps pour écrire l'énoncé du devoir et ramasser ses affaires. Si bien qu'il ne resta que lui après un moment.

Il finit par prendre son sac et se leva, s'apprêtant à partir, mais se stoppa soudainement et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. La salle était calme, il n'avait pas envie de retrouver les bruits des corridors. Drago pouvait retourner dans sa chambre mais un (petit) élan de paresse le retenait sur sa chaise.

Il balança son sac sur le bureau et s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, sa tête renversée vers l'arrière et les yeux clos.

Il avait toujours aimé la solitude et faisait souvent ses projets et travaux seul, étant dans ces cas sûr de faire de son mieux. Contrairement à ce que le monde pensait, le Serpentard n'était pas du genre à profiter des autres. Pas qu'il soit gentil, mais il préférait mieux faire les choses par soi-même. Il n'avait jamais eu vraiment confiance en les autres.

Bien sûr, le blond adorait ces moments en compagnie des autres, où il était certain d'avoir leur attention. Pourtant, il avait l'impression, depuis la fin de la mésaventure avec Potter, d'être lassé de toutes ces personnes. Il ne se sentait pas comblé mais se refusait à savoir quelle en était la cause. Le savoir - le Serpentard le savait - ne ferait qu'amener d'autres problèmes.

Un bruit l'arracha brusquement de sa tranquillité. Il se retourna vers le troubleur en question. Devinez le nom.

Bingo ! Encore ce Maudit Potter !

Le brun s'était figé en voyant Drago. Ses joues étaient rosies et son souffle quelque peu saccadé. Il avait sûrement dû courir.

« Salut… euh… Malfoy… »

« Pas la peine de faire semblant d'être poli… surtout que tu sembles ne presque plus te souvenir de mon nom », Fit remarquer Drago de sa voix traînante.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus seuls de la sorte. Potter l'avait apparemment vite oublié, son nom allant avec.

Le Gryffondor eut la décence de rougir légèrement sous la remarque. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas longtemps sur le sujet et alla prendre le livre qu'il avait oublié sur son bureau.

Drago remarqua alors la marque du lien qui apparaissait toujours sur l'avant-bras de Potter dont les manches étaient relevées. Elle était pâle mais toujours voyante. Il eut l'intention de demander le pourquoi au rouge et or mais s'abstint finalement. Ce n'était de toute façon pas important et il n'avait pas trop envie de parler avec Potter. Ce dernier avait repris son livre et regardait le blond fixement.

Agacé, Drago le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir ? Un petit thé peut-être ? Des biscuits et du jus de citrouille, d'accord ? », Ironisa Drago.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer quand il vit Harry reculer d'un pas et se tendre. Son regard semblait perdu mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Le brun reprit assez vite ses esprits et haussa ses épaules face au regard interrogatif de sa Némésis.

« Je vais y aller. Mes amis m'attendent… », Dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Drago ne fit rien et s'en retourna à sa position de départ. Il ne vit donc pas le regard incertain que lui jeta Harry avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une fois que la porte fut réellement fermée, Drago se redressa et frappa de son poing la table. Il ne l'avait pas vu souvent depuis une semaine, ne le croisant que très rarement dans les corridors. L'avoir vu ici et sans qu'aucune barrière humaine ne les séparent l'avait perturbé. Trop perturbé.

Quelque chose avait changé et il avait peur d'en savoir le pourquoi. Surtout qu'il s'était senti vivant pendant ces quelques minutes. Trop vivant pour son bien.

Que lui était-il arrivé bon sang ?

À moins que… Non !

Ce n'était rien… C'était juste une conséquence de l'antidote !

L'infirmière l'avait dit. Il sentirait un vide pendant un certain moment et c'était tout à fait normal qu'il se sente mieux en compagnie de Potter.

C'était juste un malaise passager.

Juste un malaise passager.

Il fit fi du fait que une semaine, c'était long… Que le vide aurait déjà dû partir. Que peut-être, une autre raison était à l'origine de cela. Une raison qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de son inconscient mais qui finirait tôt ou tard par ressortir.

* * *

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le brun qui s'était perdu dans la contemplation des flammes dans la cheminée, leva ses yeux encore quelque peu vagues vers Hermione qui était assise dans le fauteuil à gauche de lui. Comme d'habitude, elle était en train de lire un gros livre.

« Quoi ? Moi ? Mais rien ! »

« Hum… tu mens très mal. Je le sais lorsque tu es différent ou qu'il y a quelque chose. »

« Pfff… tu sais toujours tout », baragouina Harry à voix basse.

« Je t'ai entendu », répliqua la jeune fille en souriant tout en gardant ses yeux baissés vers le chapitre qu'elle voulait finir.

« Tu as l'air vraiment occupée… je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger, tu sais. Je vais aller voir où en est rendu Ron dans sa partie d'échec… », Tenta de dire Harry tout en se relevant.

« Harry James Potter ! »

La voix était calme mais tranchante.

Ce dernier finit par se rasseoir. Il regarda Hermione marquer soigneusement la page où elle était rendue par un signet et déposer le bouquin sur une petite table à côté d'elle. La brunette leva ensuite son regard vers Harry et le dévisagea.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tant d'histoires ? Il n'y a rien ! Je suis juste fatigué. »

« Pourquoi TOI, tu fais tant d'histoires si ce n'est pas important ? Dis-le moi, tu le sais bien que je suis curieuse…»

« J'ai vu ça… mais je te dis qu'il n'y a rien. »

« Raconte toujours…»

«C'est juste que cet après-midi, j'ai vu… Drago Malfoy et… »

Je cœur de la jeune fille bondit soudainement dans sa poitrine et elle remercia Merlin d'être dans une salle bondée. Ça aurait été saugrenu que le bruit de son cœur se répercute dans la pièce, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et… ? »

« Ben… il ne s'est rien passé de bizarre mais à un moment donné, il a parlé de biscuit et de jus de citrouille. J'ai eu alors l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part. C'est comme si une petite voix lointaine répétait sa phrase. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes… m'enfin… ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça. »

« Hum… ouais… c'est sûrement des flashs que tu as. Le sort t'a fait perdre la mémoire mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tout disparaît. »

« Et c'est grave, docteur ? »

« Le plus pire qui puisse arriver, c'est que tu te souviennes de notre cher Serpentard », expliqua Hermione d'une voix sérieuse et professionnelle.

« Ohh non ! Malheur ! Docteur ! Prescrivez-moi quelque chose ! »

« Hélas mon cher, il n'y a rien qui puisse contrer cela ! »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et le rire les prit.

« Et bien, et bien ! Mais que vois-je ! Mes deux meilleurs amis préfèrent s'amuser dans leur coin et me laissent tout seul ! Je souffreee ! », Déclara Ron en s'affalant théâtralement, une main sur le front, sur le sofa à coté de Harry.

« Hermione… on le connaît, celui-là ? »

« Euh… jamais entendu parler ! »

« Hermione… Harry… snif… bande de cruels. Attendez de voir ce que je vous réserve ! À l'attaque ! »

Ron sauta alors sur Harry, un coussin à la main.

« Bon ben… je vous laisse ! Bonne nuit ! », S'exclama Hermione en se levant et en marchant vers sa chambre, son livre serré contre elle.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense, Harry ? »

« Je pense effectivement à ce que tu penses, Ron ! »

« HERMIONE GRANGER ! »

La pauvre Gryffondor qui les regardait en reculant, le sourire aux lèvres, fit volte-face et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Elle eut juste le temps de refermer la porte avant qu'un coup ne se fasse entendre.

« Ouch ! » C'était la voix de Ron.

Hermione pouffa et tendit l'oreille.

« Tu nous le paieras demain ! »

Elle entendit les pas s'éloigner et soupira de soulagement et de bonheur. La rouge et or marcha vers son lit et s'y étendit, les bras en croix. Elle fixa un moment son livre qui était toujours à terre et ferma les yeux.

Peut-être qu'après tout, il y avait encore un espoir…

Espérons seulement que ce ne serait pas trop tard. Surtout qu'il ne restait que six mois d'école. Le temps filerait si vite avec les examens.

En y repensant, faudrait qu'elle prépare le programme d'études pour elle et ses amis. Quelle honte ! Dire qu'elle aurait dû déjà le faire depuis le début de l'année !

* * *

Drago pénétra dans sa chambre. Il jeta son sac par terre et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il était fatigué. Ça ne pouvait être autrement avec toutes ces personnes qui le suivaient depuis la fin des cours. En effet, à sa sortie de la classe de métamorphose, une dizaine de Serpentard l'avait intercepté et ne l'avait plus lâché. Et cette Pansy Parkinson…brrr !

Il se déchaussa et s'étendit sur le divan. Tout à coup, un toussotement se fit entendre. Il sauta sur ses pieds et regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu voulais ma mort ou quoi ? Et ce foutu coussin ! Enlève-le de sur moi ! J'étouffeeee ! »

Drao baissa son regard sur le seul gros coussin qui traînait sur le divan. Il l'enleva et regarda perplexe la peluche qui se trouvait en dessous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ! »

« Premièrement, _celui-là_ a un nom ! C'est La Fouine ! Essaie de t'en souvenir ! A moins que ton cerveau ne soit une passoire, tu en es encore capable. Et deuxièmement, je me retrouve ici par ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'as lancé sur ce sofa ! T'as même failli m'étouffer ! J'ai cru mourir ! »

« Pfff… comme si une peluche pouvait respirer ! »

« Ouais ! La peluche peut respirer ! Elle a un nom et peut parler ! Tu devrais t'asseoir, hein ! Faudrait pas qu'en plus, tu tombes raide mort de surprise par tant de talent !! »

« Parce qu'en plus, LA peluche n'est pas prétentieuse pour deux cents, hein ! »

« Tout a fait ! »

_On se calme et on respire, on se calme et on respire, _répéta mentalement Drago dans sa tête.

« L'est rendu où Harryyyy ! Veux pas rester avec c'te monstre blond ! »

« Ferme-là ! »

« Ramène-moi à mon acheteur ! »

« Il ne se souvient même plus de toi ! »

« Et de toi, alors ? »

« Non plus », rétorqua Drago d'une voix indifférente.

« Sale con ! Même pas foutu de garder auprès de lui celui dont il est amoureux ! Enfin… je suis assez content de voir que mon sauveur ne finira pas ses jours entre les griffes d'un monstre ! »

Drago, s'il avait bu quelque chose, se serait étouffé à coup sûr.

Lui, amoureux du balafré ? Non mais… il pourrait envisager de devenir prêtre tant qu'à y être !

« Je-ne-suis-pas-a-mou-reux-de-Pot-ter ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Je te parie que dans quelques mois voire quelques semaines, tu reviendras me voir pour me raconter tes déboires. Si tu crois que je vais t'écouter à ce moment-là, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! »

« Tu peux toujours rêver. Je détestais Potter, je le déteste et je le détesterais toujours ! »

« Blablabla ! Que de mensonges ! »

« Arrête de parler ! »

« Hé, hé ! Il n'y avait que Harry qui savait comment me faire taire. C'est si simple ! Tout le monde pourrait le deviner mais toi… disons que tu es un cas à part… »

Drago serra ses mains, tremblant de rage. La fatigue semblait décupler sa colère.

N'en pouvant plus, il alla prendre ses vêtements et se réfugia dans la salle de bain.

Malheureusement, même à travers l'eau qui coula, il entendit la voix de la peluche chanter à tue-tête.

La phrase qu'avait prononcé la bestiole lui était encore restée en travers de la gorge.

Amoureux de Potter !

Cette fouine avait vraiment atteint son but si elle voulait le traumatiser car il était définitivement traumatisé !

Il ne ressemblait ABSOLUMENT pas à un gars amoureux ! Encore moins de Potter !

* * *

_Dumbledore replia la lettre et la rangea soigneusement dans un des tiroirs. Il revint vers la fenêtre et observa le parc tandis qu'un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. _

_Cela allait beaucoup plus vite que ce à quoi il pensait. La force intérieure et inconsciente de ce jeune homme était définitivement grande. _

_Et cet élève ! Si talentueuse ! Elle fera de grandes choses ! La communauté sorcière en aura décidément besoin. _

_Le processus a commencé… espérons seulement que le temps ne sera pas leur ennemi et la volonté têtue de Drago Malfoy encore moins. _

* * *

Héhéhé ! Vous ne trouviez pas que je fini souvent par une petite scène sur Dumbledore ces temps-ci ?

Drago est en train de prendre peu à peu conscience de ses sentiments (mais juste un tout petit peu, hein ! Faut pas trop lui en demander !)

Pour l'instant, en attendant le prochain chapitre, pourquoi pas une minuscule review pour encourager la petite Awena…

À bientôt pour un autre chapitre qui vous réservera une toute petite surprise !


	13. Un coup de blues

**

* * *

Auteure** : Awena

**Disclaimer :** Comme toujours, les persos ne sont pas à moi…

**Rar :**

**Roxanne :** TU n'es pas la première qui commence à apprécier la peluche. Heureuse que ce personnage (qui m'appartient pour une fois ) te plaît un tant soit peu. Merci pour tes encouragements !!

**RedTong : **Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? J'ai vécu la même situation il y a quelques jours… Situation qui m'a pris tout mon temps et qui a pompée toute mon énergie…snif… La lettre ? L'élève talentueuse ? Lol ! Elles vont bien finir par être dévoilées (ce ne sera sûrement pas la l'information du siècle…). Merci, encore, beaucoup pour ton soutien !! Et aussi bon courage pour tes cours (euh…peut-être que tu les as déjà fini…avec le temps…)

**Tsubaki : **xD ! Allalala ! La peluche ne finira jamais d'embêter notre pauvre Drago ! Pauvre Drago qui se fait martyriser non pas par la Fouine mais par l'auteure… Mais où est (et, donc car, ni, or…hum petit délire incompréhensible) donc l'auteure ? Je ne sais pas trop… (regard innocent) Ce n'est pas à toi de me remercier mais bien à moi de le faire… pour ta review. Alors merci beaucoup !

**Gwladys Evans : **Cruelle ? Moi ? Mais nonnnn ! Ze suis super gentille, voyons ! Tu trouves qu'il y a beaucoup de mystère ? Merci alors ! Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas trop mauvaise, lol ! Voici la suite et désolée pour le retard !

Héhé ! Salut ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Ohhé ! Ohhé ! Ohhé !

Hum…comment allez-vous ? Moi, c'est la grande forme ! Enfin mentalement parlant car pour ce qui est du physique…J'ai toujours envie de dormir ces temps-ci. Si vous aviez lu mon petit OS, vous sauriez que je suis en vacances !! VACANCES !! (Gros sourire)

Lol ! Voici comme vous le doutiez la suite qui je l'espère (plus que pour les autres) vous plaira…

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent devenant des mois sans qu'il n'y ait plus aucun contact entre les deux jeunes hommes mis à part les quelques regards qui circulaient lorsque venait le temps de changer de cours ou d'aller dîner. Et encore là, ces regards se limitaient à des coups d'œil à peine perceptibles. Il n'y avait plus de Harry et de Drago. Il n'y avait plus que Potter et Malfoy, deux élèves de Poudlard qui se connaissaient de vue.

Les crises de colères, les bagarres avaient aussi diminuées à une vitesse incroyable, à croire que les deux personnes qui dirigeaient tout cela étaient le griffondor et le serpentard. Tout cela bien sur au plus grand plaisir des professeurs excepté le professeur Rogue. Comme quoi dit-on, Severus reste et restera toujours un grand mystère de cas à part.

Et en cette soirée fraîche d'Avril, Drago gambadait joyeusement dans les couloirs à la recherche de petits délits succulents.

En fait, non !

Il était en train de s'emmerder royalement. Qui plus est, il se sentait…il était même pas sur de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Mélancolique ? Fatigué ? Il avait l'impression d'être lassé, ce soir. Plus que les autres soirs. Par Merlin ! Il pouvait être d'un compliqué parfois !

Enfin, une chose était sure. Il était irrité. Juste le fait de repenser à ce qu'il était en train de faire l'énervait à un point tel que ce n'était presque plus de l'énervement.

Lors de la période pendant laquelle il avait été lié à Potter, Dumby avait raccourcit ses périodes de patrouilles. Maintenant qu'il était libre, Granger lui faisait regretter grave son privilège. En effet, ça allait faire plus de deux mois qu'il effectuait les rondes sans relâche parfois même en compagnie de Miss Je-sais-tout en personne. Joie suprême !

Surtout que leurs conversations durant ces moments se résumaient à…zéro mot. Pas comme s'il recherchait vraiment à parler avec Granger mais si cette dernière pouvait juste ne pas le regarder aussi souvent et de façon si intense, il remercierait toutes les divinités de monde.

Il avait cru à un moment donné que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était tombée amoureuse de lui…

L'effroi qui s'était immiscé en lui à cette hypothèse ! Totalement indescriptible !

Il sut finalement par la suite, après avoir entendu maintes conversations, que cette dernière et Weasley étaient dans la phase d'amour refoulé et de flirte inconscient.

Franchement pathétique.

Enfin bref, alors que les autres élèves s'amusaient ou dormaient dans leurs dortoirs, que les hiboux hululaient, lui, Drago Malfoy, le seul et l'unique, traînait dans l'école surveillant les moindres recoins et n'ayant comme envie que de retourner dans son lit. Le plus pire dans tout cela était qu'il ne pouvait pas faire croire à tout le monde qu'il avait bel et bien fait sa ronde. En effet, un système établi par Granger lui indiquait l'heure à laquelle il rentrait. Si par malheur, il rentrait trop tôt, un message sera aussitôt transmis à la griffondor. Au moins, il n'était pas surveillé dans ses moindres déplacements. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Le seul avantage qu'il trouvait à ces rondes était qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'écouter à longueur de journée la voix criarde de la peluche. Malheureusement, malgré tout ces mois, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire taire le toutou. Il avait aussi envisagé de le tuer pour de bon mais Potter avait sûrement du penser à cette opportunité car il ne trouvait aucun moyen de l'abattre à l'aide d'un sort ou d'un objet.

Un sourire quelque peu démoniaque apparu sur ses lèvres à la pensée d'une peluche donc il ne resterait que quelques plumes pour seule preuve témoin de son existence. Cette image ne l'aida pourtant pas beaucoup car sa fatigue et sa lassitude revinrent assez rapidement.

Le blond tenta tant bien que mal de penser à d'autres choses du coup il ne fit plus très attention à où est-ce qu'il allait. Lorsqu'il se stoppa enfin ce fut pour remarquer que ses pas l'avaient amené dans les cuisines. Il voulut se détourner mais changea d'avis. Il lui restait encore une bonne heure de patrouille. Autant la tuer en faisant quelque chose d'utile comme prendre une petite collation. Le blond s'avança et chatouilla la poire. Un instant passa quand enfin l'entrée s'ouvrit. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et immédiatement, Dobby vint à sa rencontre.

« Mr Drago Malfoy ! »

« J'ai faim.» C'était clair et sec. À quoi bon s'éterniser en long et en large. Les marques de politesse, c'étaient pas faites pour lui du moins lorsqu'il était question de créatures telles que les elfes.

D'ailleurs, Dobby sembla comprendre l'essentiel car il déclara :

« Oui…asseyez-vous. »

Aussitôt dit, une table apparut et Drago sursauta en reconnaissant la table en question. C'était celle qu'ils avaient utilisés, lui et Potter l'autre fois. Pourquoi se sentait-il si froid face à cette table ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un meuble quelconque pourtant.

« Mr Drago Malfoy ? Asseyez-vous.»

Tel un automate, il prit place. Peut-être n'aurai-il pas du venir ici, enfin de compte.

_Ce sont des biscuits! Déclara juste Drago._

_Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, mais la referma aussitôt et fixa Drago, suspicieux. _

_Et bien…Potter se fait voleur?_

_Je vois. Alors profite bien de ta petite collation._

« Va me prendre des biscuits au chocolat et… »

_C'est quoi ça ? Fit-il en pointant du doigt le dessus du verre. Doigt qu'il retira aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le picoter. _

_Bois, c'est super bon ! C'est une boisson…_

_Drago prit le verre du bout des doigts comme s'il pouvait le mordre à tout moment tandis qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel. Il le porta à sa bouche et but une gorgée._

…_Moldu. _

_Le blond recracha la liqueur instantanément sans avoir eu le temps de savourer pleinement la liqueur. _

« …et un verre du liquide moldu de l'autre fois. »

L'autre fois…

Ça faisait si longtemps cette autre fois…

Dobby partit immédiatement pour revenir à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il déposa l'assiette et le verre et disparut aussitôt.

Drago observa pendant un moment la liqueur pétiller. Il prit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. C'était sucré, froid. Un frisson le parcouru et il sut que ce n'était en rien à cause du liquide. Cette sensation venait de l'intérieur de son corps. Si glacial, solitaire, sombre. Il avait l'impression qu'un poignard venait de transpercer son esprit fatigué libérant d'un coup un froid incroyable.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de la sorte auparavant.

Tout avait chamboulé depuis cet accident de potion mais il avait été persuadé d'être « guéri » avec le temps, il avait été sur d'en être remis. Le vide qu'il sentait semblait avoir presque tout disparut. Pourtant, c'était ce même vide qui venait de le submerger. Il manquait quelque chose à cette pièce tout comme dans la plupart des autres places. Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Sa chambre était trop vide. Le stade de Quidditch aussi. Le parc de Poudlard aussi.

Il n'aurait vraiment mais vraiment pas du venir ici.

Le serpentard frissonna de nouveau. Ce n'était pas de boisson moldue dont il avait besoin.

« Dobby ! »

« Oui ? »

« Apporte-moi de l'alcool ! N'importe lequel ! »

« Mais…mais…nous sommes dans une école, Mr Drago Malfoy ! »

« Je t'ai dit de m'en apporter ! Ce sera notre secret ! Si tu ne le dis pas et que moi je ne le dis pas, personne ne le saura. Apporte-en, vite ! »

« O…oui ! »

Son humeur qui n'était déjà pas à son meilleur devenait de plus en plus pire. C'était de la faute de Granger ! Si elle ne l'avait pas obligé à faire la ronde, il ne serait pas venu ici. C'était aussi à cause de Potter. Pourquoi devait-il toujours s'acharner sur lui ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui avait perdu la mémoire ?

Dès qu'une bouteille apparut, il s'en versa un verre et l'avala cul sec. Une chaleur momentanément bienfaitrice s'empara de lui. Il but un autre verre et ferma les yeux. La scène de Noël lui réapparut alors, presque aussi clairement que s'il revivait la scène. Le rire joyeux et moqueur de Potter s'éleva soudainement et il rouvrit les yeux, le souffle court.

Il haïssait Potter !

La haine, la rancœur qu'il avait refoulé et qu'il avait cru disparu doubla, tripla au fur et à mesure que les verres se succédaient.

Des visions, flashs apparaissaient creusant un peu plus à chaque fois le vide en dedans de lui.

Pourtant, il continua à boire, désirant goûter et re-goûter le goût âcre de l'alcool. Cette saveur qui lui ressemblait tellement.

Tout ce qu'il avait enfoui inconsciemment jusqu'à là sembla refaire surface le narguant.

Ces moments qu'il avait passés avec Potter et qu'il avait cru oublier après ces mois surgissaient dans sa tête.

Il avait l'impression qu'une multitude de sentiments et de choses éclataient, réapparaissaient, s'infiltrant dans chaque pore de sa peau.

Le temps passa et Drago continua toujours à boire.

Il avait toujours bien tenu l'alcool mais sa vision commença lentement à devenir floue. Il se leva finalement après un dernier verre et tituba vers la sortie sans remercier d'aucune façon les elfes.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était déjà onze heures. Qu'est-ce que le temps a passé vite et il a fini sa ronde en plus !

Un petit rire rauque franchit sa gorge pour se répercuter dans les couloirs.

Ces derniers n'étaient que passablement éclairés et il du se concentrer pour bien s'appliquer à faire un pas à la fois. Ce n'était pas qu'il était complètement soul mais son esprit était un peu brumeux.

Quelque chose de dur le frappa tout à coup à l'épaule et il perdit l'équilibre, s'écroulant lamentablement sur le sol.

Depuis quand y avait-il un mur au beau milieu du couloir ?

Drago se força à ouvrir les yeux et aperçut une paire de souliers.

Un mur avec des pieds ?

Il remonta sa tête plus haut et vit une silhouette.

Ça y est, une statue ! Elle lui était brièvement connue.

Il continua son observation jusqu'à la tête.

Un visage éclairé par la faible lumière lunaire.

Une tignasse noire en bataille.

Des yeux verts brillants derrière des lunettes.

« Pot…ter ?»

« Malfoy ! »

Ohh ! Potter s'est souvenu de son nom cette fois-ci !

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Potter s'était penché, son visage à la hauteur de celui du blond.

Drago qui ne semblait pas l'entendre l'observait toujours.

« Tu as bu de l'alcool ! », se plaignit Harry en fronçant le nez.

C'était la première fois que Drago pouvait dévisager la face de Potter de façon si proche. Il n'était pas si laid que ça.

Il vit alors Potter se relever et il eut envie de le retirer près de lui.

« Allez, je t'aide à te relever. »

Drago vit une main se tendre vers lui. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être douce. Il tendit lui aussi sa main et la prit. Elle était effectivement douce et chaude.

Harry eut un mouvement pour le relever mais il resta par terre. Il n'avait pas envie de se remettre debout. Il était bien de la sorte.

« Malfoy ! Lève-toi ! »

« Non ! »

« Que…quoi ? »

Les effets de l'alcool se faisaient toujours ressentir. Il tira brusquement sur la main du brun qui lui tomba dessus. Il n'était pas si lourd que ça Potter.

« Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Drago pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du griffondor balayer son visage.

Les lèvres du brun n'arrêtaient pas de bouger et chaque son qu'il produisait se répercutait dans sa tête. Beaucoup trop bruyant à son goût.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie. C'était de le faire taire.

Le blond passa soudainement un de ses bras autour du cou du brun et l'attira vers lui. Les bouches s'effleurèrent ne se touchant presque pas.

Drago eut l'impression d'avoir embrassé le vent.

Depuis quand était-il aussi poétique ?

Harry quant à lui resta pétrifié.

Drago Malfoy venait de l'embrasser.

Il eut l'impression qu'une barrière explosait en éclats. Quelque chose de chaud, de puissant se répandit dans son corps.

Un sentiment intense embrasa tout son être.

Drago Malfoy, celui qu'il haïssait. Celui qui pourrissait sa vie depuis sa rentrée dans cette école.

Il ne le connaissait plus vraiment mais cette émotion, cette haine qu'il ressentait était si grande qu'elle lui suffisait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de souvenirs pour savoir combien il abhorrait ce type.

Un nouveau ou peut-être un vieux Harry venait de prendre possession de son corps mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Il revint sur terre lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Malfoy se faire plus présente.

Le brun se dégagea alors de la main qui l'entourait et sa propre main partit. La gifle retentit tel un fouet, sèche et douloureuse.

« Non mais ça va pas ! T'es dingue ou quoi de m'embrasser de la sorte ! »

Harry se releva et recula de quelques pas.

Il observa durant un petit laps de temps Malfoy qui était toujours à terre, immobile et apparemment sonné. Il se détourna finalement, se sauvant, retournant dans sa salle commune, sa cape d'invisibilité serrée contre lui, tout appétit envolé.

Drago, lui, resta étendu à terre, abasourdi. L'alcool s'était quelque peu dissipé après la claque qu'il avait reçue mais le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait restait bien présent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ?

Il avait embrassé Potter ! Embrassé Potter !

Par merlin, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Il serra ses poings et les abattirent sur le sol. Son corps était secoué de tremblements tandis que la scène qui venait tout juste de se produire se répétait encore et encore dans sa tête.

C'était à cause de l'alcool.

C'était l'alcool qui l'avait rendu aussi faible.

L'alcool lui avait mélangé les sens.

Ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Il essuya férocement ses lèvres et se releva, courant comme un fou vers sa chambre.

Il en était sur. Il n'aurait jamais du aller dans les cuisines mais c'était trop tard pour le regretter.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à oublier cette erreur car oui, c'en était une. Causée par l'alcool et rien d'autre.

Il s'entendit dire le mot de passe sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et pénétra dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt, un vacarme d'enfer l'arracha à ses pensées.

Encore cette maudite peluche !

Il ne fit pas attention lorsque la bestiole l'interpella et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Dire qu'il devait se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour avoir la paix.

Malgré tout, il se sentit beaucoup plus détendu, l'esprit beaucoup plus clair, lorsqu'il fut sous l'eau chaude.

Après une demi-heure, Drago sortit.

Il regagna sa chambre après s'être convenablement vêtu et alla s'étendre sur son lit, complètement crevé.

« Hey Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'ignorer de la sorte ? »

Drago tourna sa tête vers la fouine qui occupait sa table de chevet.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer du regard cette fouine trop bavarde pour son bien.

« Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires ! Tais-toi ! Je suis fatigué ! » Drago prit sa baguette magique et éteignit le feu dans la cheminée. Ce fut aussitôt le noir dans la pièce.

« Si tu crois que je vais… »

« Tais-toi ! Ou sinon tu le regretteras, compris ? » La voix était devenue sèche. Les yeux qui dévisageaient la peluche, froides.

« Pff…oui oui d'accord ! »

Drago se recoucha dans son lit, une jambe relevée tandis qu'une de ses mains lui barrait la vue.

Il devait juste oublier. Oublier cette erreur qu'il avait commise durant un moment de délire.

Amoureux, lui ?

Non, absolument pas…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Et voila!! Un autre chapitre de terminer!

Enfin! Notre petit (pas si petit que ça) blondinet à embrasser Harry. Certes, ce n'est pas le baiser le plus fantasmagorifique mais j'espère que vous aviez apprécié. Qui plus est, Drago devient de plus en plus incertain dans ses sentiments!

La fic commence lentement mais sûrement (peut-être pas) à s'achever.

Je crois qu'il reste encore 4 ou 5 chapitres. Je ne suis pas trop certaine. Seul le temps me le dira.

Dire que cette fic devait être au départ petite...

Bref,

À la prochaine pour la suite!


	14. oublier

Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** Rieeeennn ne m'appartieeeent !! Lalalalala ! C'est pour quoi, je peux totalement énerver et faire souffrir les personnages !!

**Rar :**

**Gwladys Evans : **C'est vrai que c'est embêtant…surtout que ce chapitre sera assez hum comment dire…Ahh oui ! Tu sais la phrase : Faire un pas en avant pour en faire dix en arrière ? Lol ! Mais enfin, ils finiront bien par se jeter l'un dans les bras de l'autre (reste à savoir qui sera celui qui saute niark niark !)

**Camille : **Tant de commentaires plaisants ! D'abord, je te dois un gros merci pour ta review. Surtout que je l'ai lue dans un petit moment de déprime. Elle m'a beaucoup remonté le moral. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu apprécies malgré tout le fait que leur relation à drago et Harry soit si longue à démarrer. Je commençais à me demander si le monde ne perdrait pas patience lol ! C'est vrai qu'il y a parfois quelques fics dans lesquelles, ils tombent tout de suite amoureux de l'autre. J'ai essayé de rester un peu réaliste malgré les incohérences qu'il aurait pu avoir… Je ne peux pas prétendre (du moins pas encore) être un auteur fantastique car il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je dois améliorer mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu le penses. Et au fait, les « même », c'est québécois ?

Salut ! Désolée pour ce retard mais quelques problèmes techniques m'ont empêché de publier la suite. Heureusement, voici la suite qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas trop…

Et un gros merci à Lunapix pour sa correction !!

* * *

_Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy. _

_Il vit le blond lui tendre la main, le sourire en coin. _

_Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se pencha et prit une poignée de neige. Il se releva alors et en souriant sournoisement la lança sur Malfoy. Ce dernier se retourna, la mine horrifiée sous les regards moqueurs de ses deux amis. _

_Il vit la baguette de Maugrey Fol'œil tournoyer et Malfoy sous ses yeux se transforma en… fouine. _

_Il était dans les airs. C'était le match Gryffondor Vs Serpentard. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils jouaient. Soudain, il aperçut le Vif d'Or. Il fonça immédiatement sur la boule, bientôt suivi par Malfoy. _

_Il referma sa main sur la balle juste sous les yeux colériques de Malfoy_

_La potion qui était censé devenir bleue vira au noir et commença à bouillir dangereusement._

_Draco, sentant l'arrivée de la catastrophe imminente, se jeta en dessous de sa table tandis qu'Harry restait figé à sa place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement._

_En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, le chaudron explosa et la mixture se répandit aux quatre coins de la pièce tandis qu'une fumée dense et âcre s'élevait. Celle-ci enveloppa entièrement la table où était assis Draco et Harry._

_- Tu as eu un accident en potion, mon vieux et hum… euh… tu as rapetissé…_

_- QUOI ? Cria Harry qui essayait d'avoir une voix forte sans aucun succès._

_Il se releva sur son lit, toute fatigue envolée. Le jeune homme toisa, enfin essaya de toiser du regard, les personnes autour de lui mais, du haut de ses dix centimètres, l'effet produit s'amoindrissait. Sa colère décupla lorsqu'il vit ses amis et Dumbledore sourire, attendris par cette scène._

_Je suis minuscule et je suis lié à Malfoy… Pourquoi bon sang est-ce que le destin s'acharne de la sorte sur moi ?_

_Harry se réveilla soudainement. Son corps frêle était secoué de spasmes. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de dards tranchants s'abattaient sur lui. _

_Une douleur épouvantable coulait dans ses veines, tel un poison. Il n'avait jamais eu autant mal._

_«Mal… Malfoy…»_

Harry se réveilla, les yeux écarquillés. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il regarda autour de lui et vit avec soulagement que personne ne s'était réveillé. Le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'obligea à respirer de façon normale. Son rêve avait été si précis qu'il avait eu l'impression de revivre chaque scène. Il avait même cru que la douleur était vraie mais l'illusion s'était estompée aussitôt qu'il s'était réveillé.

Il s'autorisa un sourire au souvenir de la scène qui s'est déroulée dans l'infirmerie. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il repensa à la fin de son rêve.

C'était bien le genre de Malfoy à le laisser périr. Il avait sûrement fait exprès en le laissant seul de la sorte.

Si les souvenirs continuaient à être aussi « intéressants » mieux valait qu'il ne les sache pas. De toute façon, ça devait ressembler à d'habitude. Malfoy qui lui crie dessus et lui qui réplique. La routine quoi !

Tout de même, la dernière partie de son rêve n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans a tête. La douleur était si grande.

Saleté de Malfoy !

Mon dieu ! Et dire qu'il l'avait embrassé. Un frisson le parcourut. De dégoût et de… de dégoût !

Mieux valait ne plus y penser.

Harry encore traumatisé ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait être, se recoucha s'efforçant de se rendormir. Cela ne fut pas une tâche très difficile car aussitôt que sa tête s'enfonça dans les oreillers, il fut happé par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

La première pensée que Drago eut ce matin-là concerna Potter.

L'alcool n'avait apparemment pas réussi à embrumer totalement son esprit et à lui donner un assez gros mal de tête.

Pas qu'il était masochiste mais une énorme douleur aurait été la bienvenue. Tout pour qu'il ne puisse pas se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Enfin, il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Sa nuit lui avait été très bénéfique à bien y penser.

Pourquoi ?

Et bien, Drago avait réussi à se persuader d'une chose. Il devait obligatoirement et catégoriquement parler à Potter. Si ce n'était pas clair et limpide comme résolution !

Cogiter durant toute la nuit lui avait ouvert les yeux. Lui qui avait pendant une fraction de seconde pensé fuir devant la difficulté de la situation ! Il ne pouvait pas ignorer cela et faire comme s'il n'y avait rien. Il parlerait à Potter.

_L'altercation _qui s'était produite hier n'avait été qu'une simple et pure erreur.

Son geste avait dépassé sa pensée.

Il n'aimait pas Potter. Peut-être ne le haïssait-il plus tellement mais il ne l'aimait pas. Absolument pas.

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Aimer Potter ?

Non

Non

Noui

Oui ?

NON !

Cela allait détruire toutes ses bases. Il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Pour être totalement honnête, il devait s'avouer que c'était par peur qu'il rejetait toute forme d'amour. Peur de détruire les piliers qui soutenaient sa vie. Qui le soutenaient lui. Malheureusement, cette peur lui voilait la face, inconsciemment.

De toute façon, Potter ne l'aimerait jamais alors à quoi bon s'éterniser là-dessus.

Il n'aimait (ne voulait pas aimer) pas Potter !

Ce fut accompagné de ce nouvel entrain que Drago se prépara pour la journée. Droit, fier et entièrement sûr de lui, il se tint devant l'entrée qui commençait à pivoter pour le laisser sortir. Une myriade d'ondes positives et de détermination coulait dans ses veines. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Comme débarrasser d'un poids (qui ressemble à un boomerang et qui finira bien tôt ou tard par lui revenir en pleine face ou cœur au choix).

Du moins... jamais aussi bien jusqu'à ce que la voix aigu de la peluche s'élève dans les airs.

Ça y était… La Fouine s'était adonnée aux chansons de pompes funèbres ! Il le faisait exprès. Ce n'était pas possible ! Sa journée avait si bien débuté et voilà que cette bestiole apparaissait avec cette chanson sinistre !

Son ton était si convaincant. Et ce petit tremblement comme s'il pleurait. Grrr !

Les poings serrés, ne faisant absolument plus attention au tableau qui s'était refermé, Drago se retourna vers l'ONVAA (Objet non volant à abattre) qui était sur la table de chevet et le fusilla du regard.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Tu as tout calculé, hein ? Tu t'es dit ahh ben tiens alors ! Malfoy à l'air d'être en superbe forme ! Pourquoi ne pas l'énerver ! »

La voix s'arrêta et Drago eut l'impression d'être fixé.

« Ben quoi ! Je chante pour le décès futur de mon sauveur. Il m'a quand même aidé. Il mérite un adieu digne de ce nom ! »

Drago, un sourcil relevé, regarda sceptique le toutou.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais doté d'un don de devin. Prédire que Potter va mourir... »

« Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que mon Sauveur mourra. Lorsqu'il entendra ta déclaration, son cœur s'arrêtera raide. »

« Et tu sais ce que je vais lui dire, en plus ? », demanda Drago maintenant amusé.

« Tss… ben oui ! Tu vas lui déclarer ton amour. »

Il le faisait exprès. Drago en était sûr. Cette fouine l'emmerdait consciemment !

« Et d'où tires-tu cette conclusion ? »

« À voir ta tête déterminée, j'ai compris que c'était en rapport avec Harry Potter et comme tu l'aimes, j'ai aussi compris que tu t'apprêtais à lui dévoiler ton amour.»

Drago soupira, exaspéré. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la peluche et sortit enfin. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de La Fouine retentit de nouveau, triste à souhait.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, il ne put s'empêcher de secouer plusieurs fois la tête.

Cette envie d'étriper la bête avait décuplé suite à la petite conversation qui s'était déroulé il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Sa bonne humeur avait complètement disparu et sa détermination avec.

Cette bestiole n'arrêterait donc jamais de penser qu'il était amoureux du Survivant.

Ça l'énervait !

Mais ce qui l'enrageait le plus était ce sentiment bizarre qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les mots amour et Potter avaient été prononcés.

Cette sensation d'oppression et de malaise dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. La même que l'autre fois !

Bon sang !

Il s'était convaincu qu'il n'aimait pas le Gryffondor !

Et voilà que cette fouine venait tout gâcher avec ses phrases philosophiques à deux noises !

Non !

Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre !

Sa détermination finit par revenir (agrémenté de quelques pensées contradictoires) et il réussit à traverser la pénible journée de classe.

Il ne rencontra pas Potter de toute la matinée et ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée qu'il le vit. Il sortait d'une salle de classe et rigolait avec ses deux éternels amis.

Drago le regarda quelques secondes et s'avança, finalement, se plantant devant leur chemin. Adoptant une posture décontractée c'est-à-dire, les mains dans les poches et le visage impassible, il fixa le Gryffondor dans les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il crut apercevoir une lueur de haine dans les émeraudes de sa Némésis. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser là-dessus que la voix de Potter, étrangement froide, s'éleva :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? »

Il fronça des sourcils et dévisagea de plus belle ce nouveau- ancien serait plus exact- Potter qui se tenait devant lui. Son attitude différait totalement de celle qu'il avait adopté depuis déjà quelques mois.

Ses deux acolytes parurent tout aussi surpris car ils regardèrent leur meilleur ami, stupéfaits.

Drago s'éclaircit la voix pour se donner une contenance et déclara de sa voix traînante :

« Il faut qu'on se parle... seuls.»

Harry l'observa un moment et un sourire en coin finit par apparaître sur son visage.

« D'accord Malfoy, vas-y, parle. Je suis tout ouï. »

« Apparemment pas, puisque je viens de te dire que c'est à toi seul que je veux parler. »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit.

« Tu as peur que les propos que tu t'apprêtes à me dire puissent choquer mes amis ? »

« À moins qu'ils ne soient totalement innocents, je ne crois pas que _mes_ propos, comme tu le dis si bien, puissent les choquer. Néanmoins, leur présence, indésirable, n'est d'aucune utilité. »

Hermione qui jusqu'à là fixait la scène, fascinée et excitée (allez savoir pourquoi '), revint sur terre lorsqu'elle vit Ron, toujours aussi impulsif, amorcer un mouvement vers Malfoy. Elle le retint juste au bon moment et le força à partir, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

« Et bien, dit ce que tu as à dire maintenant que mes amis sont partis. »

« Allons dans un endroit plus calme. »

* * *

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch dans dix minutes. »

Drago qui jusque là fixait le lac devant lui, calme en apparence, se retourna vers Potter et le fusilla du regard. Brutalement et soudainement, il le plaqua sur l'arbre juste derrière eux. Ses deux mains de chaque bord de la tête du Gryffondor, il savoura ce sentiment de domination qui l'envahissait et la grimace que fit Potter à cause de l'impact ne fit qu'accroître sa joie.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Laisse-moi partir! », cracha Harry. Il fusilla allègrement son ennemi.

« J'ai dit qu'il faut qu'on se parle. », répliqua Drago en s'énervant.

Le Serpentard ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Revoir ce regard haineux que Potter lui réservait exclusivement lui avait fait de l'effet. C'était comme si quelque chose venait de remplir le vide qu'il ressentait mais paradoxalement l'envahissait. Un poison qui avait su le « guérir » mais donc le venin allait le tuer.

La joie et la colère se combattaient une place dans son esprit.

« Ben parle alors! Mais lâche-moi avant. »

Le blond se recula et regarda froidement ce binoclard qui occupait depuis un certain temps une trop grande place dans sa vie.

« Tu as retrouvé la mémoire à ce que je vois… »

«Une partie en effet mais viens-en aux faits. »

« Tu dois sûrement savoir pourquoi je veux te parler. »

«J'en ai une vague idée. »

Le même sourire arrogant que tout à l'heure revint prendre sa place sur la face de Potter. Drago perçut malgré tout, une note de dégoût dans le regard que lui lança le survivant.

« Je te préviens Potter… s'il fallait que cet évènement se répande dans l'école, je ne paierais pas cher pour ta vie. Tu as peut-être eu le mérite d'avoir tué Voldemort mais moi, j'aurais le mérite d'avoir tué le survivant. »

« Je tremble de peur, Malfoy! »

« Tu le devrais. »

« Si tu crois que j'ai envie que le monde sache que Malfoy m'a embrassé… Je mourrais de honte s'il fallait que ça se sache. »

Drago frissonna malgré lui face à ce ton cinglant et dédaigneux.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dès lors et ne fut que briser lorsque le griffondor déclara :

« Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, je vais y aller. Faudrait pas que je manque un entraînement. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas bon mais ce serait bien de pouvoir t'humilier un peu plus, non? »

Le ton était badin presque amusé. Potter semblait avoir repris le total contrôle de sa personne.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry tourna les talons et partit. Avant de réellement disparaître de vue, il se retourna, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

« Je ne savais pas que tu osais prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il réapparaisse devant toi? », Demanda le brun ironiquement.

Instinctivement, Drago répliqua :

« Je ne suis sûrement pas le premier qu'il voudrait voir. »

Il vit alors Potter froncer les sourcils comme l'autre fois dans la salle de classe. Ce fut par contre extrêmement bref et déjà, Potter se détournait, sans un regard, ni une parole.

Harry sortit des vestiaires complètement exténué mais ravi. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui avait été plus qu'excellent. Encore mieux que celui de l'autre fois. Sûrement le fait que leur dernier match était contre les Serpentard. Match qui aura lieu vers la fin mai, environ une semaine avant les examens.

Ils allaient les battre et ramener pour une nouvelle fois la coupe chez eux.

Un petit sourire confiant sur les lèvres, il leva son regard qui fit le tour du stade. Le vent soufflait légèrement et les lueurs du coucher du soleil venaient se refléter sur le sable et l'herbe.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention et son sourire s'agrandit.

Hermione, un gros livre plaqué sur sa poitrine et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, se dirigeait vers lui.

« Tu étais là, pendant l'entraînement ? »

« Oui mais ne me demande pas comment je l'ai trouvé. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention surtout que je sais déjà que pendant tout le long, tu étais plongée dans ton livre. »

La jeune fille rougit légèrement mais son sourire s'élargit.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec les autres ? », demanda le jeune homme.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être parler un peu. »

Harry hocha la tête, tout en étant curieux par une telle demande et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Hermione le rejoignit mais de façon plus gracieuse, prenant bien soin de ramener sa jupe sur ses cuisses.

« Comment évolue ta relation avec Ron ? », finit par questionner Harry, engageant la conversation. Hermione ne semblant pas être prête à aborder le sujet qui l'avait amenée à attendre le brun.

La jeune femme le regarda, ses joues teintées de rose.

« Par moments, je le trouve vraiment idiot… »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Faudrait pas qu'il t'entende dire cela. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Bof… ça avance comme ça avance. »

« … »

« Au fait… je... j'ai eu l'impression que… tu t'étais souvenu de Malfoy. »

Voilà enfin pourquoi elle voulait lui parler.

« Hum… toujours aussi perspicace. Oui… Une partie des souvenirs m'est revenue. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, tout à l'heure ? »

Harry l'observa un moment, indécis. Ron lui avait posé la même question, tantôt mais il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Le roux était son frère de jeux. Son meilleur ami mais il ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise à lui raconter ses déboires « sentimentaux ».

« Rien… il voulait juste m'énerver… »

Hermione continua à le regarder dans les yeux, semblant sonder son esprit.

« Tu ne me dis pas la vérité, là… » La voix était amusée.

Harry soupira longuement et détourna le regard qui se voulait fataliste.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à te mentir, ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Héhé…Tes yeux te trahissent tout le temps. »

« Pff…Il s'est passé quelque chose hier avec Malfoy et il m'a promis- ordonner serait plus exact- de ne rien dire. »

« Depuis quand fais-tu ce qu'il te demande ? »

« Ce n'est pas plus le fait qu'il me le demande que mon envie de garder ce qu'il s'est passé secret. De toute façon, si je te le disais, tu seras dégoûtée. »

« Il t'a embrassé. », Tenta Hermione en arborant un visage sérieux.

Harry sursauta face à cette phrase claire et crue et voulut protester. Malheureusement, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche qui semblait momentanément partit en voyage.

Hermione prit ce silence pour un acquiescement et un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt que Harry releva ses yeux vers elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? »

« Je ne le sais pas trop. Hier soir, comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai décidé d'aller manger quelque chose dans les cuisines. Malfoy m'a bousculé dans les corridors. Il était quelque peu soûl et j'ai voulu l'aider à se relever et il en a profité pour me tirer vers lui et m'embrasser. Ça a été vraiment un choc et j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose explosait dans ma tête. C'était comme si ma haine pour lui, prisonnière, s'est déversée de nouveau en moi. Je l'ai frappé et je me suis enfui. Pendant la nuit, une grosse partie de mes souvenirs m'est revenue. »

Le brun s'arrêta là et repris son souffle.

« Hum et c'est tout ? »

« Ouais… tu n'es pas dégoûtée ? »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et tu n'as pas aimé ? », Hasarda Hermione.

Il s'étouffa avec sa salive et regarda Hermione de travers.

« Tu es folle ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Malfoy.»

« Mais il a l'air de t'aimer, lui. Aller jusqu'à se soûler et à t'embrasser.»

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu l'affirmes toi-même, il était soul !»

« Ne sais-tu pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des ivres ? »

« Ahh bon, je croyais qu'elle sortait de la bouche des enfants. »

« Hum…aussi mais là n'est pas la question. Tu n'as pas essayé de le questionner ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? Je me fous bien de ses sentiments. Nous sommes ennemis, Hermione. »

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas et le silence revint.

En fait, Hermione réfléchissait.

_Peut-être que Malfoy n'est pas si indifférent que ça à Harry. C'est un bon point à savoir. Et Harry lui a dit qu'il s'est souvenu de plusieurs de ces souvenirs à cause du baiser. Un autre baiser pourrait-il régler tout ça ? Un choc assez grand devrait peut-être aussi faire l'affaire. Du moins, un choc qui impliquerait Malfoy. _

« Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais tu devrais arrêter de penser à ça. Ce n'est pas important, c'est fini et Malfoy aussi semble vouloir tout oublier. Allez viens, on va retourner auprès des autres sinon ils vont partir à notre recherche. »

La brunette opina, la tête encore pleine de suppositions.

Harry se releva et empoigna son balai. Il aida la jeune fille à se relever et tous deux partirent en direction du château.

* * *

Et bien…déjà fini ? Le chapitre était correct ?

Oui ! Je sais ! Suis désolée pour ceux qui ont espéré un changement peut-être pas définitif mais du moins positif quant aux émotions de Drago… mais c'était prévu depuis un bout de temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Une promesse reste une promesse. Ce sera un happy end !

Le chapitre 15 sera publié dès qu'il sera corrigé.

À très bientôt !


	15. Un accident bienfaisant ou presque

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient…

**Rar :**

**Gwladys Evans : **Totalement vrai. Ils reculent. Trop. Et ce n'est pas près de se terminer. Ce chapitre sera assez frustrant. Un personnage sera frustrant. Mais il ne faut surtout pas s'inquiéter pour les deux tourtereaux. Il y aura du monde pour les remettre sur le bon chemin

**caro (as) : **Voici la suite ! Je suis réellement désolée pour ce grand retard !

**Camille : **Juste pour quelque chose au clair…Je suis effectivement québécoise et fière de l'être. C'est juste que je ne savais pas que même était si fréquemment utilisé par les québécois u.u ! Je suis réellement contente de voir que la suite te plaît et effectivement, la fouine a son petit rôle dans la vie sentimentale de notre cher Drago. Pour savoir quel sera ce choc, tu n'as qu'à lire la suite ! Merci pour ta review mais…chuis vraiment désolée pour ce retard !

Salut tout le monde !

Pour la troisième fois, je me dois de vous demander pardon pour ce retard. J'avais envoyé ce chapitre pour la correction mais Lunapix ne me l'a pas encore renvoyé.

Je lui ai fait parvenir un petit message pour savoir la raison mais elle ne m'a pas encore répondu. (J'espère qu'elle va bien !). Enfin, comme je ne veux pas vous faire attendre encore plus voici la suite qui n'a pas encore été corrigée alors désolée s'il y a beaucoup de fautes.

Qui plus est, avec la rentrée qui s'approche (Mercredi pour être plus exacte), je suis assez déprimée. J'arrive même pas à écrire la suite (honte à moi !) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirais cette fic. Surtout qu'il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres !!

Enfin…assez de blabla !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent à nouveau rythmé par les disputes entre les serpentards et les griffondors qui étaient revenues au grand dam des enseignants.

Le retour d'une grande partie de la mémoire d'Harry y était sûrement dû pour quelque chose.

Les bagarres, moins grandes qu'avant, avaient néanmoins le don d'exaspérer les adultes qui par moments souhaitaient inconsciemment que leur élève perde de nouveau la mémoire.

Ce revirement de situation causa plusieurs crises de colère et d'hyperventilation chez les professeurs dont la façon d'enseigner s'en trouva grandement affectée.

La montagne de devoirs déjà immense à cause de la fin d'année doubla de volume au plus grand désespoir des élèves et à la plus grande joie d'Hermione qui voyait en cette opportunité la chance de se pratiquer un peu plus pour les examens finaux.

Et Rogue, quant à lui, toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même, avait l'air plus en forme que jamais, sautillant comme un enfant à chaque fois qu'il entendait des insultes fuser.

Enfin bref, on pouvait dire que la vie continuait à avancer, surtout pour un certain griffondor et serpentard qui avaient enfoui dans un coin de leur cerveau l'évènement qui s'était produit un soir d'ivresse et de faim.

Harry continuait à rêver la nuit de certaines scènes de la période où il avait été enchaîné à Malfoy mais celles-ci contrairement à l'autre fois étaient extrêmement floues et ne venaient que très rarement. Pas plus que deux fois par semaine, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il avait tendance à oublier ses rêves, tellement légers et non marquants.

Qui plus est, il n'en faisait pas sa priorité. Le dernier match de Quidditch aura bientôt lieu (une semaine pour être plus précis) et les entraînements devenaient de plus en fréquents. La tension était palpable entre les joueurs qui malgré leur confiance n'en restaient pas moins stressés.

Le surplus de devoirs ne les aidant guère.

La seule bonne nouvelle (si on pouvait dire ça comme ça) était que Ron s'était enfin décidé à envisager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la possibilité d'une relation entre Hermione et lui.

Le roux lui avait, en effet, fait part de cette soudaine illumination après une séance d'entraînement particulièrement éreintante.

**Flash-Back**

« Euh…Harry ? »

Harry qui était en train de rassembler ses affaires se retourna vers Ron, interrogateur. Ce dernier jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et reporta son regard sur le brun. Il se tordait nerveusement les mains et du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt, l'effet était assez comique.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

- Euh…oui, bien sur.

Le roux parut soulagé. Il tira Harry vers un des bancs qui longeaient les vestiaires et tous deux s'y assit.

« Harry…Je…je crois que j'aime bien Hermione », murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le survivant, qui avait saisit la raison pour laquelle son ami voulait lui parler, s'autorisa un sourire victorieux et un brin sadique qu'il effaça aussitôt.

- Moi aussi, j'aime bien Hermione. C'est notre amie, voyons ! Je suis un peu déçu de voir que tu viens juste de comprendre. Franchement, je sais bien que vous aviez eu beaucoup de chicanes mais au point que tu ne te rendes pas compte qu'elle est ton amie. C'est décevant… , débita Harry en s'amusant de l'embarras sous forme de rougissement qui prenait de plus en plus de place sur le visage de son frère de cœur.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça enfin si, c'est de ça ! Je l'ai toujours considéré comme une amie mais je viens de me rendre compte qu'elle est plus que ça pour moi. On a passé beaucoup plus de temps ensemble cette année à cause de ta mésaventure et cela m'a permis de me rendre compte qu'elle ne m'est pas indifférente.

- Ohhh ! Tu parles de ce genre de sentiments, feigna de dire Harry.

- Oui…

Harry éclata de rire mais s'arrêta tant bien que mal lorsqu'il vit l'air renfrogné du roux.

« Ron ! Je plaisantais, voyons ! Je commençais à me demander quand tu auras enfin compris que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Et ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça !

- Pfff…

- Quand comptes-tu le lui dire ?

- Hum…je ne sais pas trop…

- Fait comme tu le veux mais ne soit pas trop lent…J'espère bien que tu ne prendras pas autant de temps pour te déclarer que pour te rendre compte de tes sentiments. Hermione aurait largement le temps d'avoir un métier, un mari et peut-être même un enfant !

- Tu n'exagère pas un peu ?

- Ohh non ! Avec Hermione, tout peut arriver.

- Mouais…

- Allez, sois optimiste ! Prend ton courage à deux mains et demande-la. Au plus pire, si elle te rejette (Ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Elle qui n'attend que ça, pensa Harry dans son for intérieur), je serais là pour te réconforter du mieux que je peux. Tu as le choix entre un coup de poing ou un coup de pied au choix !

- Et c'est sensé m'encourager ?

- Ben oui ! Je te blesse et tu vas la voir pour qu'elle te soigne ! Elle sera très inquiète et te prendra dans ses bras en te déclarant combien elle t'aime !

- Hermione fait plutôt partie de ces gens qui nous tirerait de force à l'infirmerie, bougonna Ron, et justement, tu aurais peut-être besoin de te faire examiner. Tes propos sont bizarres, mon vieux.

- Tu parles d'une façon de remercier un ami pour tout ce qu'il fait pour toi ! Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !

Harry se releva dignement, empoigna ses affaires et sans jeter de regard au rouquin marcha vers la sortie, la tête droite.

Ron sourit alors franchement à cette scène, prit ses affaires et rattrapa le brun qui s'était arrêté.

« Ohhh ! Veuillez me pardonner cette ingrate erreur. Je ne voulais point vous offenser, grand ami ! », s'écria Ron théâtralement mais dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse.

Un long silence s'ensuivit alors cette déclaration. Silence qui fut finalement brisé par les éclats de rire des deux jeunes hommes.

**Fin du flash-back**

Maintenant que Ron s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les faire part à Hermione. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile avec sa maladresse et sa gêne. Malgré tout, Harry ne se désespérait pas qu'un jour, il verrait enfin ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble. Le courage était une de leur plus forte qualité, pardi !

* * *

« Aujourd'hui aura lieu, chers élèves et enseignants, le dernier match de Quidditch qui déterminera la maison gagnante. D'un côté, les vaillants griffondors et de l'autre, les…serpentards ! »

La foule était en délire. Les cris et les applaudissements fusaient de partout, engloutissant par la même occasion la voix du commentateur.

Aussitôt les règles répétées par Mme Bibine, les joueurs des deux équipes enfourchèrent leur balai et s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Dès que le souaffle fut lancé, les joueurs s'élancèrent, ce jetant corps et âme dans cette dernière partie. Plus que le souhait de gagner, ils voulaient à tout prix battre l'autre équipe.

Les buts s'enchaînèrent tantôt en faveur des griffondors tantôt pour celui des serpentards.

Les spectateurs étaient soufflés par cette ferveur, ces tactiques qu'employaient les élèves des deux maisons pour avoir l'avantage.

Harry et Drago, quant à eux, totalement indifférents à tout cela, n'avaient qu'un seul but. Attraper le Vif d'or. Encore mieux si cela pouvait se faire juste sous les yeux de l'autre.

Ils se tournaient autour, s'amusant avec les nerfs de leur Némésis en feignant par moments d'avoir aperçu la balle dorée.

Ce petit jeu dura une heure. Une heure durant laquelle aucune trace d'or ne fut vue. Une heure durant laquelle la cloche annonçant un nouveau but sonnait à tout bout de champ et les cognards sifflaient voyageant de part en d'autre du terrain.

Soudain, Harry, qui commençait à perdre patience, vit passer le Vif devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le blond et constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être aveugle, s'élança à la poursuite de la balle, bientôt suivit par Drago.

Dès lors, un silence lourd d'appréhension et de suspense se répandit tout autour d'eux. Tous les regardaient, subjugués. Chacun de leurs mouvements étaient empreints de violence et détermination. Leurs corps étirés sur leurs balais se frôlaient sans cesse. Leurs mains tendues dans le vide semblaient vouloir se joindre et se repousser selon la direction que prenait le vif d'Or.

Drago plus que déterminé à gagner (pour une fois) accéléra la vitesse de son balai déjà fort épuisé. Il pouvait sentir les ailes de la balle qui lui chatouillaient la paume. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il bouscula légèrement le brun à côté de lui et s'étira encore plus ses muscles, si possible. Lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur la boule, l'euphorie le prit.

Il avait réussi. Il avait gagné contre Potter. Celui qui l'exaspérait a trop occupé ses pensées depuis un certain temps.

Il vola devant lui pendant encore un moment, histoire de calmer son balai et fit volte-face, regardant le brun d'un air condescendant.

Ce dernier s'était arrêté et le regardait à quelques mètres. Ses mains tremblantes de rage serraient la manche de son balai.

Une phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête.

Malfoy avait gagné. Malfoy avait gagné. Malfoy avait gagné.

Il n'entendait pas ni les applaudissements ni les hués des spectateurs. Tout son être était focalisé sur le blond qui se tenait devant lui, fier et arrogant. Il resplendissait de joie.

Oui. Euphorique. Joyeux.

Si joyeux qu'il ne vit pas le cognard qui se dirigeait vers lui mais Harry, si.

Le brun regarda, avec effarement, la balle qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Toute colère se dissipa en lui.

« MALFOY ! »

Le serpentard, alerté, se retourna et eut juste le temps de se tasser d'un coup sec avant que le cognard ne lui fonce dessus. Malheureusement, le cognard eut le temps de frapper son balai. Drago qui était déjà dans un équilibre quelque peu précaire à cause de sa trajectoire n'eut pas le temps de se raccrocher à son balai.

La scène se joua au ralenti sous les yeux du survivant. Il vit le corps de Malfoy se détacher lentement du balai et chuter dans un cri de surprise.

Son esprit semblait s'être bloqué. Les battements effrénés de son cœur se répercutaient dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du balai abîmé devant lui, maintenant vide de tout occupant.

Des flashs l'assaillaient, tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Comme l'autre fois, lorsque Malfoy l'avait embrassé, il sentit quelque chose se fissurer. Un bruit de verre qui se casse. Un liquide brûlant, douloureux mais si bon qui s'infiltre dans ses veines.

Leur promenade hivernale dans le parc.

Sa conversation avec ses amis.

Son aveu.

L'annonce fatidique de l'antidote.

Son désespoir.

Leur dernier dîner ensemble.

La colère, la tristesse et l'incompréhension qu'il avait vues dans les yeux de _Drago_ avant de sombrer.

Tout lui revint à la mémoire.

_Drago…_

_Drago…_

_Drago…_

Il sentait ses membres s'engourdir. Sa tête s'alourdissait. Il avait mal. Tout ça, c'était trop pour lui. Se souvenir de sa haine envers le blond était une chose. Se souvenir de son amour en est une autre.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Fermer les yeux. Oublier. Juste oublier.

Oubliant aussi le fait qu'il était dans les airs, Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il ne sentit pas son corps tanguer, pencher et tomber. Aspirer par la gravité.

_Ne meurt pas…_

* * *

« DRAGO ! »

Harry se réveilla, son corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ses yeux hagards firent un tour circulaire de la pièce. Il était à l'infirmerie.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et il vit Hermione, Ron et Mme Pomfresh accourir vers lui.

« Harry ! Tu vas mieux ? »

« Où…où est Drago ? Où est-il ? »

« Calmez-vous, Mr Potter. Ne vous agitez pas. Votre bras. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Harry, il va bien. », expliqua Hermione.

« Co…comment ? Je l'ai vu tomber. »

« Mais un joueur de son équipe l'a rattrapé au bon moment. Pas besoin d'être inquiet. Pour le moment, calme-toi. Ton bras gauche s'est fracturé. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarqua enfin son handicap et la douleur.

Il était pourtant soulagé. Heureux.

Drago n'avait rien.

Le brun se rallongea de nouveau sur le lit, apaisé. Ses yeux se refermèrent presque automatiquement et il se rendormit. Sourire aux lèvres.

Les questions, les doutes seront pour plus tard.

Les trois personnes restantes continuèrent à fixer le brun endormi pendant un bout de temps.

L'infirmière finit par demander au couple de sortir :

« Vous devriez partir. Mr Potter restera ici pour la nuit. »

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et sortirent. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Hermione soupire de soulagement et de joie. Ron se tourna vers la jeune fille, surpris quoique sachant quelque peu le pourquoi d'une telle joie.

« Pfff…je suppose que je dois maintenant me faire à l'idée que mon meilleur ami côtoie Malfoy… »

« Ouais mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi pour te faire à l'idée. Ils ne se sont pas encore mis ensemble. »

« Tu parles ! Ce serait chose rapide ! Malfoy n'a pas trop l'air d'être indifférent à Harry. La preuve ! Il lui a évité une mort assurée lors du match. »

« C'est vrai qu'un Malfoy qui jette un sort pour amortir la chute à Harry Potter n'est pas chose courante. Les commérages vont aller de bon train ! Enfin…je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émouvoir. Harry qui trouve finalement son âme sœur. Être en couple et ressentir de l'amour va sûrement lui faire un très grand bien. Malgré tout ce qu'il nous dit pour nous rassurer, il a besoin d'un peu de bonheur pour complètement effacer ces années de lutte.»

Ron acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur eux. Beaucoup plus gênant.

Le roux jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à la brunette. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir. Hermione se stoppa à son tour, se retournant vers le jeune homme. Ses yeux reflétaient de l'incompréhension face à ce soudain arrêt.

« Herm…Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

«Je sais que…hum…ça fait beaucoup de temps que…enfin, on est amis. Je sais aussi que…cette question serait peut-être un peu bizarre…puisqu'on s'est toujours comporté comme des amis mais je… Est-ce que…est-ce que tu veux… »

« Oui, Ron ? » La jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de masquer le fol espoir qui s'était emparé d'elle.

_Mon dieu ! Ron ose-t-il ENFIN me demander LA QUESTION ! _

Elle s'obligea à rester calme. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle réponde de façon précipitée. Calme. Zen.

De son côté, Ron n'en menait pas large non plus.

_Par merlin ! C'est donc ben difficile de lui poser LA QUESTION ! _

_Je vais mourir !_

Il prit une grande respiration, ouvrit la bouche et lâcha des mots, ne vérifiant ni plus ni moins ses propos.

« Est-ce que tu veux mourir avec moi? »

« Ou…quoi ? Mourir ? »

Hermione regarda le griffondor, perdue et un brin frustrée. Ce dernier comprenant enfin le sens de sa question, ouvrit grand ses yeux, horrifié.

« Ahh ! Euh…non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais te demander si tu voulais vivre ! Arggh ! Non ! Je veux dire…sortir…oui c'est ça ! Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Est-ce que tu veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître ? Enfin…ce n'est pas comme si on se connaissait pas mais je veux dire d'une autre façon ?»

La préfète resta sidérée face à toute cette maladresse pour une simple question. Elle sourit néanmoins, attendrit.

« Je crois bien que c'est la plus nulle des déclarations ! Tu peu être vraiment con par moments ! »

Ron rougit un peu plus- si possible- et baissa les yeux.

_Ça y est ! C'est fini ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Hermione ne voudra jamais de mooi…_

La jeune fille sentant son désespoir, éclata de rire.

« Idiot, va ! Bien sur que j'accepte ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Il te faut bien une fille intelligente pour remettre l'équilibre ! »

Le roux tout à sa joie balaya la moquerie d'un revers de main imaginaire. Son visage se fendit en un énorme sourire et il s'élança dans le couloir, victorieux.

« Hey ! Ron ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?»

Celui-ci se figea de nouveau. Il pivota sur ses talons et accourut vers son amoureuse officielle.

Dans un élan de courage (sûrement fourni par l'euphorie), il enlaça la brunette et se pencha. Hermione, le cœur battant à la chamade, ferma ses yeux. Leurs souffles quelque peu saccadés se mélangèrent. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Cinq centimètres.

Quatre centimètres.

Trois centimètres.

Deux centimètres.

Un centimètre.

« OUAIS ! VIVE LES GRIFFONDORDS ! RON ! HERMIONE ! »

Le jeune couple se sépara vivement comme pris en faute. Tous les deux frustrés, ils regardèrent droit devant eux, vers la provenance des bruits.

Un grand nombre de griffondors marchaient vers leur salle commune, chahutant et riant comme des fous.

Seamus accourut vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourrait-on savoir ce que c'est que tout ceci ? », questionna Hermione en désignant du doigt le groupe de griffondors qui commençait à disparaître.

« On fête, quoi ! »

« À ce que je sache, on a perdu. »

« Où est le problème ? On fête une victoire parce qu'on est joyeux. Nous pouvons aussi fêter une défaite pour nous remonter le moral, non ? Aller, trêve de bavardage, venez ! » Seamus s'éloigna, rejoignant les autres.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui fulminait. Il haussa les épaules en souriant, contrit.

« Aller, on les rejoint. On finira notre _conversation_ plus tard. »

Il amorça un pas mais la brunette resta obstinément à sa place. Le roux continua à sourire et saisit la main d'Hermione. Elle se laissa faire et le couple rejoignit, tout comme Seamus, les autres.

* * *

Il pouvait sentir une légère pression sur son visage.

Une caresse du bout des doigts…

Harry toujours embrumé par le sommeil, papillonna des yeux. Une ombre le surplombait. Il plissa ses yeux essayant de reconnaître la personne. Il eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir deux prunelles d'un bleu métallique que l'ombre s'éloigna.

« Drago ! »

Le brun se releva précipitamment, s'appuyant sur son bras droit.

Il saisit rapidement ses lunettes et les mis. Harry put enfin distinguer la silhouette figée du blond qui lui tournait le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Drago ? »

« Qui t'a permis d'employer mon prénom ? », cracha Drago, toujours de dos.

« Je…bon d'accord…Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu étais mort. Ce n'est pas le cas…dommage. »

Harry sourit, légèrement triste et il répliqua d'une voix amusée et calme :

« Tu me caresse pour savoir si je suis mort ? »

Le serpentard se retourna, fusillant le griffondor du regard.

« Je ne te caressais pas ! »

« Oui bien sur…je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je m'en vais ! »

Sans savoir pourquoi, une vague de panique submergea Harry à l'idée de voir le blond partir.

Il prononça alors les premières paroles qui lui vinrent à l'esprit :

« Malfoy ! Tu sais ? J'ai recouvré tous mes souvenirs… »

« En quoi cela me regarde-t-il ? J'en ai rien à faire de tes souvenirs ! »

« Et mes sentiments à ton égard aussi. »

Apparemment, le temps des vérités était venu et plus vite que prévu. Le destin lui avait peut-être donné une deuxième chance. Il ne pouvait pas fuir de la sorte une seconde fois.

Muni d'un nouveau courage (sûrement offert par sa légère fatigue et son esprit pas très clair), il se jura de tout mettre ça au clair, ce soir. Peu importe le résultat.

« Tant mieux pour toi ! Moi, je me casse. »

« Je…t'aime… »

Drago qui amorçait un pas vers la sortie, se figea de nouveau.

Il se retourna violemment et rencontra le regard désespérément sincère du brun. Ses yeux verts brillaient étrangement dans la quasi-pénombre de la salle.

« Tu…tu es complètement dingue ma parole ! Tu es sur de ne pas avoir reçu de coup à la tête ? »

« Malheureusement non. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Ahhh…je sais. Tu veux encore te moquer de moi, hein ?»

« Non ! Ne dit pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Ne salis pas ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Le blond écarquilla ses yeux et il finit par…rire.

« Ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Ça, c'est vraiment la meilleure ! Ne te rend pas plus con que tu ne l'es déjà. Tout ce que tu dis est complètement incohérent. C'est impossible que tu m'aimes. Ne me dit pas que tu t'es découvert cet amour pendant ton sommeil ! »

Tout en débitant ces paroles, Drago s'était approché du survivant. Ses poings s'étaient serrés sous l'effet de sa colère. Colère qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

« Je t'aime depuis Noël…ou même un peu avant… »

« Potter…tu es réellement un piètre menteur… »

« Je ne mens pas ! »

« Ahh bon…alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« … »

« DIS LE MOI ! »

« Ne…ne parles pas si fort ! »

« Ne change pas de sujet ! »

« Je…j'avais peur, ça te va ! J'avais peur de ton rejet…Je ne voulais pas de l'antidote, du moins dans l'immédiat. J'étais sur que tout redeviendra comme au commencement. Je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi mais le rallongement du temps entraînait une perte de mémoire. J'ai finalement décidé d'oublier. Hermione m'a averti mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée. La peur me cachait l'essentiel. »

« Et…tu n'as plus peur, maintenant ? », ironisa le serpentard, sous le choc.

« Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur que trop tard. Lorsque je t'ai vu, pendant les dernières minutes qui ont précédées l'antidote, j'ai paniqué. Voilé par la peur, je n'ai pas pensé que peut-être tu n'étais pas entièrement indifférent… »

« Potter…ne nous confond pas…je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi ! » Malgré la conviction qu'il essaya de mettre dans sa phrase, sa voix trembla. Légèrement mais assez pour qu'Harry le remarque.

Le jeune homme esquissa de nouveau un sourire désabusé :

« Tu mens…Si tu ne ressentais rien, tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé. »

« Je…c'était sur le coup de l'alcool ! »

« Hermione dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des ivres. »

« Granger dit n'importe quoi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je m'en vais…vous êtes dingues ! »

Drago se força à se ressaisir. Il marcha rapidement vers la sortie mais la voix de Potter l'arrêta encore une fois :

« Tu as juste peur… »

« C'est faux…je n'ai pas peur…absolument pas. Je ne t'aime pas…non… »

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, las. Aucune larme ne venait. Tant mieux. Il était fatigué. Il n'était pas comme ces gens qui cherchaient par tous les moyens à se faire aimer. Il n'avait pas cette détermination. Ni l'envie de souffrir. Par le passé, il a fuit ses sentiments mais ce passé l'a vite rattrapé et il lui fait face maintenant. Il a fait face à ses sentiments. Pour être rejeté en fin de compte.

Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi.

Peut-être qu'avec le recul, il se rendra compte que c'était la meilleure solution. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un béguin sans importance. Qui plus est, il ne connaît pas tellement Malfoy.

Ce ne sont que des suppositions, des excuses qu'il se disait mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Tout en sachant qu'il allait sûrement regretter d'avoir prononcé ces paroles surtout dans son état, fatigué et déprimé, il le fit :

« Tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas alors ? »

« Non ! »

« D'accord…je ne t'ennuierais pas plus…Franchit cette porte et il n'y aura plus rien entre nous. On ne se reparlera plus jamais, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ça t'arrange, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'essaierais pas de te déranger. Ce sera comme si mes propos de ce soir s'évaporeront. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Je dois sûrement être atteint comme tu le dis…Tu accepte mon _offre _? »

« Je ne peux décemment pas refuser…Enfin la paix…qui refuserait ? », répondit le serpentard d'une voix qui ne cachait nullement sa fatigue et sa lassitude.

« Oui, tu as raison…personne ne refuse la paix… »

Harry continua à fixer le dos du blond. Ses mains serraient convulsivement les draps. Il était réellement con d'avoir dit ça. Vraiment.

Les muscles de son visage tremblaient tant son sourire résigné était dur à porter.

Mais au moins, il l'avait avoué. Il avait avoué son amour à Malfoy.

Hermione serait fière de lui. Enfin…si elle ne le trucidait pas pour laisser partir Drago Malfoy de la sorte.

Drago, quant à lui, prit une grande bouffée d'air et sortit. Il avait l'impression de revivre les émotions semblables à ceux ressenties l'autre fois lors de sa première rencontre avec le Potter amnésique.

Cette envie de se retourner pour voir Potter.

Cette sensation d'avoir fait le mauvais choix.

Son cœur lui dictait d'abandonner ses barrières. De s'abandonner à ses sentiments.

Malheureusement, il n'a jamais écouté son cœur. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Son père ne le lui avait pas enseigné.

Il lui a toujours dit qu'il devait raisonner. Être logique.

Et pour lui, refuser l'amour de Potter était logique. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Il lui était difficile de céder à ses pulsions.

Très difficile.

Trop difficile.

Il n'était pas un griffondor. Courageux.

Il était lâche.

Et c'était le chemin de la facilité qu'il a choisi.

A tord.

* * *

Harry à enfin retrouvé toute sa mémoire… c'est tu pas beau ça ? (ton sarcastique)

Trouvez-vous que sa mémoire revient trop vite ? Quoique, je ne peux pas faire autrement puisque la fin s'approche à trop grand pas.

Surtout que la relation entre Harry et Drago est loin d'être parfaite. Faut pas trop les charger de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? (Que d'excuses !)

Et que pensez-vous de la petite scène avec Ron et Hermione ? Je sais bien que c'est un peu incohérent car je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'allusions à leur sujet mais j'avais envie de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Ai-je bien fait ?

La suite viendra dès que possible !

A la prochaine !


	16. Sermon in efficace

**Dislcaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient…

**Rar :**

**RedTong : **Tu reviens de vacances? Snif…moi qui suis à l'école depuis plus de deux semaines ! mdr ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout s'arrangera entre eux. Lol ! Rien de mieux qu'une rentrée pour nous mettre sans dessus dessous ! Enfin…c'est la vie, on n'y peut rien ! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour la suite… merci pour ces eencouragements via cette review que j'ai beaucoup aimée

**Camille : **Auteure soulagée… lol ! J'adore ta version de Drago qui revient ! Mais faut pas trop s'en faire. Je te jure que Drago finira par ouvrir les yeux…quitte à employer les grands moyens ! (enfin…grands moyens…plutôt des moyens subtiles mais totalement efficaces) Voici la suite !

Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi…passablement bien…à peine le début des classes et je croule déjà sous le nombre de devoirs et de projets ! En ce moment même où je vous écris, des devoirs de science, math, français, anglais, histoire et sans compter les projets m'attendent ! C'est-y pas injuste la vie ? snif !

Enfin…j'espère que vous aviez tous eu une bonne rentrée et sinon (chanceux !), je vous en souhaite une bonne !

N'ayant toujours pas reçu de messages de Lunapix, voici encore une fois un chapitre qui je suis sure doit surement être truffé de fautes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans sa chambre, il fut surpris par le silence qui y régnait. Automatiquement, son regard convergea vers sa table de chevet où trônait comme d'habitude la peluche.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il resta immobile sur place et continua à fixer inlassablement La Fouine.

Pourquoi ne chantait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne criait-il pas ?

Ce calme, il ne l'aimait pas. Il l'obligeait à penser à d'autres choses. Des choses qu'il voulait oublier.

Le serpentard, pendant quelques secondes, voulut supplier cette bestiole. Lui demander de faire du vacarme. De crier. Répliquer.

Heureusement, il se reprit rapidement et se moqua lui-même de ses envies qui flirtaient avec le désespoir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme se força à réprimer l'envie de se laisser tomber par terre et de taper le sol de ses mains. Il fit un pas en avant. Et un autre pas quand soudainement, la voix de La Fouine se répercuta dans la pièce. Si soudainement que Drago manqua de tomber à la renverse, sous le coup de la surprise :

« Ouaaa ! Une bonne sieste ! C'était ce qu'il me fallait ! Ça fait du bieennn ! »

« Tu…tu dormais ? »

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette position à demi penchée ? Tu dansais ? », questionna l'animal d'une petite voix enfantine.

« Fermes-là si c'est pour dire des âneries ! », répliqua Malfoy en se relevant prestement.

« Suis pas un âne, moi ! On dit fouineries ! Tu devrais réviser les noms des animaux… Au fait, à voir ton regard plus que défait…tu t'es fait rembarrer par Harry ?»

« Combien de fois dois-je te dire que je n'aime pas Potter ? »

Un lourd silence s'en suivit cette déclaration déjà maintes fois répétée.

Le serpentard pensant la « conversation » terminée, amorça un pas vers son armoire dans l'espoir de pouvoir se changer et s'endormir au plus vite mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur La Fouine qui répliqua :

« Ouais, c'est ça…ne me prend pas pour toi. Je ne suis pas, au contraire de toi, aveugle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu crois que ton masque est parfait qu'il l'est. Les autres sont peut-être incapables de voir tes émotions mais pour moi, tu es un livre ouvert. Et je vois bien qu'en ce moment, tu es triste et perdu. »

Drago resta figé face au ton qui avait subitement changé. Si différent de celui que La Fouine employait habituellement. Beaucoup plus calme. Sérieux aussi.

« Tu veux te protéger car tu as peur. Tu n'as jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation. C'est normal de craindre des sentiments qu'on n'a jamais ressentis auparavant mais à trop vouloir se voiler les yeux, tu passeras à côté de quelque chose d'important. Et lorsque tu t'apercevras enfin de ton erreur, ce sera déjà trop tard. Tu ne seras jamais heureux en étant aussi têtu. »

Drago qui jusqu'alors était resté immobile, comme en transe, secoua légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite tant pour se réveiller un peu que pour nier la dernière remarque de la peluche. Une fois de plus, ce fut avec sa logique et son entêtement qu'il répondit à La Fouine :

« Merci de t'inquiéter de la sorte pour moi mais je tiens à te préciser que je suis parfaitement heureux tel que je suis maintenant. Tu sais où j'étais tout à l'heure ? Avec Potter…à l'infirmerie, continua Drago à dire d'une voix rendu froide et un brin moqueur.

Il a eu un accident lors du match de Quidditch. Me demande si c'est du au fait que je lui aie dérobé le vif d'or sous les yeux ou à cause de mon pseudo accident. Enfin, ce n'est pas important. L'important est le fait que Potter aie retrouvé sa mémoire.

Ehh oui ! Une fois de plus, le petit Potty triomphe contre le destin. Comme je te l'ai dit tantôt, je suis allé le voir. Tu sais ce qu'il ma dit ? Qu'il m'aimait… C'est charmant, non ? Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion. Il n'y a définitivement plus rien entre nous.

Pourquoi ? Ehh bien…C'est qu'il change vite d'avis, le petit griffon ! Aussitôt m'avoir déclaré son amour, il m'a proposé quelque chose. Une offre exquisément tentant et…j'ai accepté. Il n'y aura rien, plus rien. On ne se parlera plus et lorsqu'on se verra dans les couloirs, ce sera avec l'attitude de deux inconnus.

Si tu pouvais savoir le soulagement qui m'a pris à ce moment-là. Toute cette histoire enfin réellement finie. J'ai cru que cela s'était achevé quand Potter m'a oublié mais c'était faux car rien n'avait été mis au clair. Maintenant, par contre, on peut enfin tourner la page. Définitivement. »

Drago s'arrêta enfin de parler mais pas pour longtemps. Il reprit la parole aussitôt qu'il eut la sensation que La fouine voulait répliquer :

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une personne de plus à mes côtés ! Encore moins de Potter ou d'une fouine qui fouine trop à mon goût ! »

Le blond avait maintenant un regard déterminé. Il ne laissa pas la chance à la bestiole de parler de nouveau et fila dans sa salle de bain.

Une fois que La Fouine fut seul, un flot de remarques se répercuta dans la pièce se mélangeant au bruit d'eau qui commençait à couler.

« Maudit Malfoy ! Aussi têtu qu'une mule ! Arrgghh ! Si je le pouvais, je le transformerais en âne histoire de pouvoir mettre une image sur son caractère. Comme si j'avais envie de me mêler de ses hipogriffes ! Saleté de blond peroxydé. Il ne veut pas que je l'embête ? Parfait ! Il ne m'entendra plus. Qu'il aille au diable que je ne l'aiderais pas ! Au contraire, je le pousserais volontiers dans l'enfer ! Petit con de… »

La suite n'étant qu'injures de tous genres sera laissée de côté.

* * *

_À l'infirmerie_

Harry dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Ses assoupissements ne duraient guère plus d'une demi-heure et à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, les propos échangés avec Drago lui revenaient en tête le gardant réveillé pendant des heures durant.

Ce fut vers l'aube que les prémices du regret commencèrent à l'envahir prenant le pas sur ses vains efforts à « ranger » son amour dans un des tiroirs fermés hermétiquement qui peuplaient le fond de sa tête.

Il ne se laissa pourtant pas aller au désespoir. Son cœur avait peut-être gagné la bataille mais ce n'était pas dit qu'il allait aussi gagner la guerre.

Harry ne voulait pas céder au raz-de-marée de remords qui pouvait le submerger à tout bout de champ. Le griffondor avait pris la décision de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire et ne changerait pas d'avis.

Cette pensée le réconforta un tout petit peu et il tenta de nouveau de se rendormir mais sa tentative demeura infructueuse.

Renonçant dès lors aux bras de Morphée, le survivant se releva doucement et grimaça lorsque les ressorts de son lit grincèrent. Il revêtit ses lunettes et, à pas feutrés, s'approcha de la fenêtre.

La vue qui s'offrit à lui le détendit et réussit même à reléguer ses sombres pensées dans un coin. Le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux était d'un cliché absolument adorable.

Le soleil qui commençait à se lever était à demi caché par l'horizon. Ses rayons si purs et lumineux se déployaient sur le tapis de verdure.

Il posa sa main libre à plat sur la fenêtre, la laissant dériver sans but précis.

Une nouvelle journée allait bientôt débuter.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là. Complètement immobile, comme hypnotisé. Son regard semblait vide et pourtant si rempli.

Rempli de ses multiples souvenirs parfois si éprouvants.

Souvenirs de son enfance. De son adolescence. De sa mission. Et de Drago.

Totalement plongé dans ses pensées-heureusement pas trop focalisées sur un certain blond-, il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de l'infirmière derrière lui.

Son cœur manqua un battement et il se retourna violemment lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Harry faillit s'étaler à terre quand il perçut enfin l'engourdissement de ses jambes. Il était apparemment resté très longtemps debout.

« Calmez-vous donc, Mr. Potter ! Je ne suis tout de même pas si épeurant, voyons ! », débita la dame en souriant.

« Je…j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, bredouilla-t-il, quelle heure est-il ? »

« Près de huit heures, Mr. Potter. »

Il **était** resté très longtemps devant cette fenêtre.

« J'aimerais examiner votre bras. S'il est complètement guéri, vous pourriez partir…MAIS non pas sans avoir pris un petit-déjeuner. Je refuse de laisser un des patients partir le ventre vide. »

Harry ne fit qu'hocher calmement de la tête et alla s'asseoir sur son lit tandis que Mme. Pomfresh sortait sa baguette.

De quelques sorts habiles, elle fit disparaître le plâtre et l'écharpe qui maintenaient son bras et examina ses os qui avaient repris leur place d'origine.

Mine de rien, cette opération dura plus d'un quart d'heure et lorsqu'elle se termina enfin, un plateau était apparut sur sa « table ».

Les odeurs pourtant alléchantes n'eurent pas l'effet escompté sur sa personne. Il fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de repousser la nourriture qui s'offrait à lui mais le regard sévère de l'infirmière l'en dissuada.

Résigné, le rouge et or s'installa confortablement et entama son déjeuner. Mme Pomfresh ne partit que lorsqu'il eut avalé sa première bouchée étrangement fade en goût.

Il mangeait avec une lenteur quasi désespérante, prenant le temps de bien mâcher, son regard se perdant dans le vide entre deux morceaux.

La sensation de bien-être –éphémère-, qui l'avait envahi quelques minutes plutôt, semblait s'être évaporée.

Il baissa une nouvelle fois sa tête sur son déjeuner dans l'intention d'en recueillir une autre bouchée quand l'image de Drago resurgit de nouveau se superposant à ses œufs.

Une envie violente inexplicable l'assaillit. Dans un élan de détresse et de colère autant envers lui qu'envers Drago, il abattit sa fourchette et écrasa sans la moindre pitié la pauvre omelette qui n'avait jamais voulut d'un tel sort.

Après un certain nombre d'assauts d'une violence inouïe– lui-même en était surpris-, Celui-qui-avait-survécu lâcha son ustensile et souffla fortement tout en massant ses poignets. Il se sentait étrangement mieux. Pas totalement « guéri » de tout mal mais plus calme.

Oui, c'était cela…plus calme, calme…

« Hum, Hum ! »

Harry sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

Tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour le faire sursauter ou quoi ?

Un peu colérique, le jeune homme tourna –loucha aurait été plus approprié- son regard vers la provenance du bruit.

Sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt.

Mon. Dieu.

Ce n'était pas possible. CE. N'ÉTAIT. PAS. POSSIBLE.

Il était en train de rêver ?

Presqu'inconsciemment, il se pinça et grimaça de douleur.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Merlin ! Dire qu'il n'osait plus espérer grand-chose mais ce qu'il voyait, là, balayait tous ses doutes.

Un grand sourire intérieur étira ses lèvres tandis que son expression faciale demeurait neutre.

Son regard avait été si furtif que les deux autres ne s'aperçurent pas que le jeune homme avait compris le pourquoi d'une telle proximité.

« Que faites-vous là ? »

« On est venu te chercher. La journée est super belle ! Tu ne peux pas la manquer. Qui plus est, Hermione qui accepte une pause quelques jours avant les examens, c'est à marquer dans les annales. »

_On se demande comment elle a pu changer d'avis, hein ? _s'exclama Harry dans son for intérieur alors qu'Hermione jetait un regard noir mais malgré tout amusé au roux.

« Mais je crois…qu'on t'a dérangé, je me trompe ? », poursuivit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à la fourchette.

Harry prit une belle teinte rosée, honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

« Ohh…j'étais juste un peu énervé. Besoin de se défouler… », expliqua évasivement le griffondor.

Le brun en profita alors pour baisser ses yeux qui tombèrent **comme par hasard** sur les deux mains entrelacées. Calculant bien son geste, il ouvrit grande la bouche dans une expression de surprise feinte.

Ron s'apercevant de l'état dans lequel se retrouvait son ami se racla sa gorge et déclara :

« En passant, moi et Herm… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry se rapprochait d'eux. Un voile de fausse inquiétude s'était abattu sur son visage.

Il pointa dramatiquement les deux mains.

« Par Merlin ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? Hermione…ne me dit tout de même pas que tu as raté une de tes potions et que vous êtes venus voir Mme Pomfresh !»

« Non ! Ce n'est pas… », Tenta une nouvelle fois Ron mais à son grand désespoir, le survivant semblait totalement inspiré car il enchaîna aussitôt :

« Il faut vite aller voir l'infirmière ! Je comprends bien ta détresse, Ron! Vous qui étiez tout le temps en train de vous quereller ! Seigneur ! Cela doit être insupportable ! »

Harry tout à son rôle, fit un pas vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Ron tenta de nouveau de dire quelque chose suppliant presque son amoureuse de l'aider. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione avait l'air totalement indifférente à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait croisé ses bras et un sourire plus qu'amusé dansait sur ses lèvres.

Après plusieurs secondes, la brunette leva ses yeux au ciel :

« Tu as fini, Harry ? Tu devrais devenir comédien…tes talents sont franchement convaincants ! »

« Pfff…Tu es trop intelligente…comment as-tu su si j'étais aussi convaincant que tu le dis ? », demanda le rouge et or en retournant sur ses pas.

« Certaines de tes phrases t'ont trahi…_Vous qui étiez tout le temps en train de vous quereller ! Seigneur ! Cela doit être insupportable !, _répéta Hermione, Ron m'a dit hier que vous vous étiez parlé. Tu es supposé savoir qu'un contact entre Ron et moi n'est plus insupportable. »

Celui-qui-avait-avait-triomphé-de-Voldemort (mais qui perd devant Hermione) soupira, défait. Par contre, ses yeux luisant de malice jurait avec son attitude.

Ron, resté dans son coin, suivait l'échange, complètement paniqué.

Ohh bien sur ! Il avait parfaitement compris qu'Harry s'était joué d'eux et plus particulièrement de lui mais…MAIS ! Ses amis…euh…son ami et sa blonde étaient fous !

Il sortait avec une fille qui devait sûrement avoir un…un…quoi déjà ? Oui ! Un ordonateur au lieu d'un cerveau et avait un frère de cœur qui se moquait de lui et qui fait franchement peur par moments avec ses sautes d'humeur.

Il y avait encore deux minutes, il s'acharnait sur la pauvre omelette et maintenant il riait.

Le roux regarda successivement les deux autres et finit par reculer à pas mesurés.

Mieux valait qu'il se sauve !

S'apercevant de la tentative de Ron, Hermione et Harry éclatèrent encore de rire.

La brunette agrippa le bras de son amoureux et s'exclama :

« Ron ! Voyons ! Arrêtes de dramatiser de la sorte ! Rassure-toi ! Nous ne sommes pas fous ! »

Le rouge et or se détendit après quelques secondes mais garda toujours un petit air boudeur.

Ce fut la revenue de Mme Pomfresh qui brisa l'ambiance enjouée qui avait imprégnée la salle.

Celle-ci, s'apercevant de la présence des deux autres griffondors, les salua et retourna son regard vers le lit d'Harry où trônait le déjeuner. Un pli soucieux et un peu fâché barrait son visage lorsqu'elle refixa ses yeux sur le jeune homme brun. Ce dernier prit un air désolé tout à fait adorable mais qui ne fit presque pas d'effet sur la vieille femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans la ferme intention de sermonner le patient mais Hermione la devança :

« Mme Pomfresh ! Nous étions justement venus voir Harry. Vous aviez dit qu'il pourrait sortir aujourd'hui.»

« Oui bien sur mais à condition qu'il ait terminé son déjeuner. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

« Ne vous en faites pas ! Je me chargerais personnellement à ce qu'il ait mangé ! »

L'infirmière regarda la brunette semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle soupira et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

« Vous pouviez sortir, Mr.Potter et je vous fais confiance, miss Granger. », dit tout simplement la dame s'en retournant à son bureau.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Harry fut prêt et suivit ses amis dehors.

« Bon…on va aller aux cuisines chercher de quoi pour Harry et ensuite, on pourrait peut-être sortir un peu, qu'en dîtes-vous ? », demanda Hermione sur un ton se rapprochant plus d'une affirmation que d'une question.

Ron ne fit que serrer un peu plus sa main en hochant la tête.

Harry qui avait vu la scène secoua légèrement la tête, se moquant de cette attitude.

À peine un jour et Ron devenait quasiment docile face à la brunette. Espérons qu'une fois l'enchantement typique des premiers moments d'amoureux passé, il retrouvera son caractère d'autrefois.

La vie ne serait jamais aussi belle s'il n'y avait pas de temps en temps des petites chicanes entre ses deux là.

Le Survivant tourna sa tête vers Hermione qui le regardait, interrogateur.

Il haussa les épaules, quelque peu indifférent et accepta.

Le trio alla donc aux cuisines, prit quelques croissants et brioches que les elfes s'étaient précipités pour leur donner et remontèrent, se dirigeant en plaisantant vers l'extérieur.

Harry était en train de rigoler (légèrement) à une blague de Ron quand au détour d'un couloir, Hermione et Ron se stoppèrent. Leurs regards restaient fixés droit devant.

Harry, curieux par un tel comportement, jeta un coup d'œil vers la direction observée. Il se figea net, son rire mourant dans sa gorge.

Drago se tenait devant eux, le visage marqué par une neutralité quasi inquiétante.

Il s'était aussi arrêté dardant sur eux son regard vide de sentiments.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Le couloir était vide. Ne restait plus que les quatre jeunes. Une tension s'était subitement installée. Si dense qu'on avait l'impression que même une brioche échappée par Ron n'aurait pas touché le sol.

Plusieurs anges passèrent avant qu'un mouvement ne soit fait.

Drago finit par s'avancer, le dos droit, nonchalamment. Hermione remarquant cela eut l'intention de partir avec Ron pour laisser son ami et le serpentard discuter mais ce dernier les dépassa sans même leur accorder un seul regard. Elle se retourna vers Harry croyant qu'il allait le rejoindre mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle le vit continuer à marcher vers le parc comme si de rien n'était.

La brunette fronça des sourcils et jeta un regard à Ron qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris. Ils rattrapèrent le rouge et or et Hermione agrippa son bras en le forçant à la regarder.

« C'était quoi ça ? », s'écria Hermione contenant à grand peine sa colère et sa déception.

« De quoi ? », fit tout simplement Harry d'une voix trop calme.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles ! Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne le rattrape pas ? Il me semblait que tu t'es souvenu de tout ? »

« Il n'y a rien…rien du tout…plus rien », murmura le jeune homme.

« Attends une minute…tu veux dire qu'il n'y a plus rien entre vous ? Vous vous êtes vus ? », s'exclama Ron pour la première fois.

Harry se dégagea de la poigne d'Hermione et continua son chemin.

Le couple emboîta son pas sachant pertinemment qu'il allait tout leur raconter. De gré…ou de force.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur, Harry marchant lentement, ne se décidant pas à s'asseoir sous un arbre quelconque. Cela marquerait le début des questions et des crises. Et il ne le voulait absolument pas.

Malheureusement, Hermione finit par s'impatienter. Sous la pression des soupirs de la jeune femme, il jeta son dévolu sur un arbre éloigné des élèves.

Les trois griffondors s'assirent et le silence simplement brisé par le vent et les cris des élèves beaucoup plus loin s'installa.

Le brun semblait particulièrement intéressé par l'herbe verdoyante qui parsemait le sol. Cela aurait pu être explicable s'il était un fervent partisan de la nature mais a-t-on déjà vu notre seul et unique Survivant clamer haut et fort son amour pour les arbres et tous ses petits insectes _mignons _comme tous qui vivent dans ce monde sauvage et animal ?

Et bien…non.

Hermione ayant sûrement eût le même raisonnement décida d'en finir au plus vite avec ses explications, voulant à tout prix pouvoir déverser son désespoir et, ensuite, réfléchir rationnellement pour trouver une solution. Elle se racla calmement la gorge et sa voix froide s'éleva :

« Harry Potter…veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qu'est toute cette histoire ? Encore hier soir, moi et Ron- oui ! Ron. Il avait finalement accepté une possibilité de relation entre toi et Malfoy. Apparemment pour rien- étions surs et certains que vous allez bientôt débuter une relation. Mais qu'ais-je vu ? Rien justement ! ABSOLUMENT RIEN D'AUTRE QUE DE L'INDIFFÉRENCE ! »

Ron du retenir Hermione tellement elle semblait plongé dans son discours rageur.

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de cacher la pointe de peur qui s'était insinuée en lui. Hermione pouvait pars moments être tellement terrifiante!

Il remercia Merlin de lui avoir redonné sa taille normale. Penser à ce que la brunette pouvait refaire sous un coup de colère lui donna des sueurs froides.

Néanmoins, au souvenir de sa condition antérieur, sa peur s'évanouit aussitôt remplacé par une indicible tristesse.

Il regarda le couple qui s'était rassis devant lui et qui attendait visiblement des explications. Beaucoup d'explications.

Le griffondor soupira à fendre l'âme et se replongea dans la contemplation du sol. Sa bouche s'ouvrit néanmoins et il raconta :

« Hier…Hier soir, il était venu me voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il était juste venu. On s'est « parlé ». Je lui ai tout avoué. Ce que je ressens, ce qui s'est passé lors du temps de l'accident. Il n'a rien voulu savoir…Il semblait carrément apeuré et j'ai…j'ai décidé d'en finir une fois pour toute. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Hermione et Ron avaient compris. Le contraire aurait peut-être été mieux.

« Putain, Harry ! Pourquoi tu fais toujours ce que je veux au moment où je ne le veux plus ? », finit par dire Ron qui tentait en vain d'alléger l'atmosphère mais dont les propos étaient d'une mauvaise fois des plus évidente.

« Alors… si j'ai bien compris…tu as, sûrement dans un excès de fatigue et d'abattement, tout révélé à Malfoy et abandonné », articula trop calmement Hermione en dardant sur lui un regard inexplicable.

Il déglutit difficilement sans tenter d'affirmer ou de contredire son amie. Bizarrement, il sentit une vague de regrets l'engloutir à nouveau.

Sans aucune pitié pour le visage déformé par un début de désespoir, Hermione porta le coup de grâce :

« Savais-tu, Harry, susurra doucereusement la brunette, qu'hier, lors du match de Quidditch, Malfoy t'a évité un accident extrêmement plus grave ? Ehh oui ! C'est Drago Malfoy, l'arrogant prétentieux aveugle, qui a ralenti ta chute ! Si tu pouvais voir son visage à ce moment-là…le plus pire des observateurs aurait pu deviner l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Il s'inquiétait pour toi, Harry ! Peut-être même qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi ! Il a juste peur de ses sentiments. Si tu avais fait un effort, rien qu'un tout petit effort, il t'aurait aimé. Tu étais sur le bord de gagner ! Mais toi, toi, comme un con, tu l'as suivi dans son aveuglement. À cause de ton impulsivité, tu as abandonné, au moment où tu te souvenais de tout, au moment où on te donnait une deuxième chance et tu as renforcé la muraille qu'il avait construite autour de son cœur. »

Hermione s'était une nouvelle fois relevée. Elle reprenait tranquillement son souffle en observant Harry. Attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

Et ce dernier le savait. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Une raison valable qui l'avait poussé à faire ce geste mais il n'y en avait aucune. La brunette venait de lui rejeter en pleine face l'imbécilité de son acte.

De plus, seule une phrase revenait sans cesse dans sa tête.

Drago l'avait sauvé.

Drago l'avait sauvé.

Drago Malfoy l'avait sauvé.

« Drago m'a sauvé », dit platement le brun. Devait-il rire de joie ou pleurer.

Il fit les deux.

Ron et Hermione le regarda, incrédules.

Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Si au moins leur histoire était impossible à cause de la guerre, d'une maladie, quelque chose que les deux ne pouvaient contrôler.

Hélas ! C'était leur foutu caractère têtu qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Juste à cause de leur entêtement.

C'était risible de voir comment un tout petit accident a pu prendre de telles proportions.

Harry releva sa tête vers Hermione. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes –il pleurait pour Malfoy !- et un sourire amer avait remplacé son rire.

« Que dois-je faire, hein Hermione ? Courir après lui ? Essayer de détruire sa barrière à coup de marteau ? Tu l'as dit…il a renforcé sa "protection". Je lui ai donné une chance de s'éloigner un peu plus. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Pourquoi me suis-je souvenu de tout ? Mme Pomfresh m'avait dit que je ne me souviendrais de rien ! Pourquoi ? J'aurais tellement voulu resté amnésique. Cela aurait été mieux en fin de compte. »

La rouge et or sembla un moment déstabilisée, un éclair de culpabilité traversant ses yeux mais elle se reprit assez rapidement.

« Je n'ai plus envie de te parler pour le moment. Ton comportement est complètement misérable, fit la jeune femme. Tu n'es pas le vrai Harry. Le vrai Harry n'aurait pas fui. Tu as combattu jusqu'à la fin pour le bonheur du monde mais tu n'es même capable de le faire pour le tien. Je vais y aller. Ne me reparles pas tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé à prendre ton bonheur en main. »

Et elle partit.

Ron fixa Harry pendant quelques secondes et finit par se relever. Il serra légèrement l'épaule de son ami comme pour le réconforter, déposa le sac qui contenait de la nourriture à côté de lui et alla rejoindre Hermione.

« Hermione ! Attends-moi ! »

La griffondor continua à marcher mais ralentissant tout de même son rythme. Le roux pu finalement se mettre à son hauteur.

Il semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose. Ce fut Hermione qui l'incita à le dire lorsqu'elle en eut assez de ses coups d'œil incessants.

« Her…mione…tu vas laisser Harry dans cet état ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Il a besoin de réfléchir sérieusement. »

« Mais te connaissant, j'aurais cru que tu trouverais une solution pour l'aider ! »

« Qui dit que j'en ai pas une, solution ? »

Ron fronça des sourcils.

« Tu as une solution ? »

« Pas encore certaine. C'est justement pour cela que je m'en vais à la bibliothèque. ET…je ne l'ai pas annoncé à Harry car comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il a besoin de savoir ce qu'il veut. On a beau essayé de l'aider, il faut qu'il fasse sa part. »

Le griffondor sourit tendrement.

« Je me doutais bien que notre petite 'Mione n'est pas aussi insensible », déclara ce dernier en s'arrêtant et en enlaçant la dite Mione. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Maladroitement mais avec amour.

Hermione se laissa aller pendant quelques secondes à cette étreinte bienfaisante mais du y mettre fin.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail.

Tout en marchant vers la bibliothèque avec Ron, elle pensa que l'amitié avait son coté assez dangereux.

Dire qu'elle sacrifiait des heures d'études importantes au nom de son amitié pour le brun.

Espérons seulement que cette possibilité de solution, la dernière, marchera. Sinon, elle étripera les deux concernés pour lui avoir faire perdre tant de temps.

* * *

Hum…qu'en pensez-vous ! Je ne suis pas totalement fière de ce chapitre ! Il y a quelque chose qui me chicote ! Mais peut-être est-ce, encore une fois, mon côté toujours insatisfaite qui parle…

En tout cas, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (si je ne me suis pas, entre temps, faite écrasée par le surplus de travaux !).

Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un petit retard alors je vous serais de gré d'accepter mes humbles et sincères excuses !

À la prochaine !


	17. commencer à apprendre

**Disclaimer : **Je ne suis pas blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins millionnaire…dommage.

**Rar :**

**RedTong : **Michi beaucoup ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la « non-avancé » de la relation…Cela se règlera bien vite…enfin…façon de voir les choses. A lire pour comprendre, mdr ! SPPV ? Qui sait ? Ça aurait pus devenir une véritable association ! Moi, c'était plutôt la DCA… (Drogués au chocolat anonymes u.u')… Je suis heureuse de voir que tu passes un bon petit moment en lisant ma (p'tite) hum….fic !

**Gwladys Evans : **Mione, insensible ? Voyons, elle est super douce, gentille…hum…euh par moments. Lol ! Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

**Ness : **Tant de commentaires…je ne sais plus par où commencer…lol ! Merci énormément pour cette review ! J'approuve totalement ! Hermione cherche trop à s'impliquer. (J'ai l'impression de ne pas être l'auteur en disant cela U.U). Pour ce qui est de Ron, cela s'arrangera sûrement avec le temps…du moins, espérons le ! Et joli point de vue concernant Drago. J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé (c'est la conséquence de trop s'éparpiller dans une histoire !). Peut-être bien qu'effectivement, inconsciemment, Drago est méfiant…surtout qu'il a déjà du mal à faire confiance…lol !Enfin, voici la suite que je souhaite, te fera passer un bon moment !

Salut tout le monde Cela fait un bout, non ? J'ai été assez occupée ces temps-ci et cela empire… (Juste à penser à ce qui m'attend la semaine prochaine…quatre examens…c'est à décourager n'importe qui !)

Je profite néanmoins de cette longue fin de semaine (quatre jours ! Cela compense le nombre d'examens, non ? lol) pour vous mettre ce chapitre qui je le souhaite de toute mes forces, vous plaira !

(C'est le plus long chapitre !!)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_La pièce était calme. Très calme…si on faisait abstraction des bruits que produisaient les centaines d'objets insolites qui parsemaient le bureau. _

_Le directeur, assis à son bureau, caressait doucement Fumseck. Un sourire indescriptible ornait son visage. Il semblait amusé peut-être un peu exaspéré. _

_« Fumseck… Crois-tu qu'ils finiront par ouvrir les yeux ? »_

_Seul un petit cri presque aussi doux qu'un murmure lui répondit. _

_Dumbledore émit un petit rire qui attira les grognements des personnages endormis dans les tableaux._

_« Enfin…au moins, notre jeune M. Potter semble avoir retrouvé sa mémoire. Tout n'est pas perdu. Une chance que Miss Granger est là pour les aider. Cependant, j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils se rendent compte de l'évidence sans l'aide d'autrui. Ce serait mieux pour leur couple...En passant, merci pour ton aide. Tes larmes auront une fois de plus aidé le monde. »_

_Cette fois-ci, le cri qui se répercuta dans la pièce fut plus enjoué et fort aussi. Les tableaux grondèrent un peu plus. _

_« Hum…Je pense bien que la conversation d'aujourd'hui est terminée. Je vais aller me préparer pour la nuit. Mon dentifrice aux trois citrons m'attend. Ces Weasley…Toujours aussi ingénieux… »_

* * *

« Hey ! Ron ! J'ai trouvé. Une potion qui permet de dévoiler les sentiments qu'on a pour une autre personne ! », Chuchota Hermione mais cependant assez fort pour que Ron puisse entendre.

Le roux, qui parcourait d'un regard vague les rayons de la bibliothèque, rejoignit sa blonde et tous deux allèrent s'installer sur une table pour lire le livre.

Ils avaient passé la journée d'hier à fouiller la bibliothèque et n'ayant rien trouvé étaient revenus aujourd'hui.

Ron refixa son regard sur Hermione lorsqu'ils eurent finis de lire le chapitre concernant la potion. La jeune fille commençait déjà à sortir parchemins et plume et gesticulait en planifiant tout ce dont ils auraient besoin et le temps qu'il faudra. Elle semblait être totalement prise dans ses plans mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien qu'elle s'inquiétait.

Ils n'avaient pas revu Harry depuis leur « conversation » et il connaissait assez bien Hermione pour savoir que celle-ci remuait ses paroles dites hier se demandant si elle n'était pas allée trop loin.

Qui plus est, l'approche des examens ne faisait qu'augmenter son stress. La jeune femme était certes intelligente, et maître d'elle-même mais son côté perfectionniste lui faisait parfois défaut. Elle avait toujours l'impression de ne pas avoir assez fait. Et ce, pas seulement dans ses études.

« …ça arrive pile dans le temps. C'est parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Ron ? Ron ? »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et revint sur terre pour voir la brunette froncer des yeux, mécontente.

« Désolé 'Mione. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Hermione soupira longuement mais repris son explication :

« Cette potion nécessite deux semaines de préparation. Une heure par jour. Cela n'altèrera pas trop les heures d'études. Je la donnerais à Malfoy la veille des vacances, lors de notre dernière ronde. Elle s'activera durant la soirée et si cela fonctionne réellement, on ne verra pas Harry du trajet ! »

« Et si cela ne fonctionne pas », demanda Ron.

« Et bien…il n'y aura plus rien à faire. »

Cette dernière phrase qui semblait être encore plus fataliste que la situation en elle-même jeta un lourd silence autour d'eux.

Ils s'affairèrent finalement en silence à prendre des notes sur la potion.

Plongés dans leur travail, ils n'entendirent pas des pas se rapprocher. La personne se tint debout derrière eux et toussa légèrement pour attirer leur attention.

Le couple se figea et Hermione se retourna lentement vers celui qui selon elle les dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que l'importun n'était autre qu'Harry. Ce dernier se tenait droit devant eux souriant doucement. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'hésitation sur son visage. Même qu'une lueur étrangement déterminée dansait dans ses prunelles vertes mais tous à leur joie, les des autres griffondors n'y firent pas attention.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

« Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes ici ? » hésita Hermione.

« Oui bien sur. C'est pour Malfoy. »

« Alors…tu acceptes vraiment de faire un effort ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Si même Ron fait un effort pourquoi moi, principal concerné, n'accepterais pas ?

En disant cela, Harry alla s'asseoir devant eux.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit mais il devint légèrement hésitant lorsqu'elle repensa à ses mots :

« Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais changé d'avis et je suis dé… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que le Survivant leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« C'est correct, je comprends », fit-il le plus convaincant possible et il les regarda, attendant qu'ils lui expliquent ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Hermione s'en donna à cœur joyeux et tous trois se remirent au travail, les grattements de leurs plumes brisant doucement le silence de la bibliothèque.

* * *

La dernière semaine avant les examens s'écoula à une vitesse folle. Les cours n'étaient plus que révisions et si les semaines passées avaient déjà été extrêmement chargés de devoirs, ce fut dix fois plus pire durant ces quelques jours restants. Partout où on allait, il n'y avait que des visages anxieux ou bien pas de visages du tout. Ceux-ci étant constamment plongés dans les bouquins pour essayer de mémoriser le plus possible les notions qui seront utiles pour les tests.

Le trio quant à lui paraissait tout aussi concerné par leurs études mais ne laissait pas de côté la potion qui allait de bon train. A chaque heure qu'ils passaient ensemble pour faire la concoction, l'excitation d'Hermione semblait doubler. On pouvait bien voir qu'elle était soulagée d'être enfin arrivée à un heureux dénouement. Devant eux, Harry avait l'air d'être tout aussi content mais ce que le couple ne savait pas était que le brun cachait quelque chose.

Drago boira la potion…

mais elle ne marchera pas.

* * *

Drago entra dans sa chambre et se laissa immédiatement tomber sur son lit, éreinté.

Les examens étaient finis.

Enfin.

Il y avait eu une fête dans la Grande Salle mais un dérapage a obligé les élèves à s'en retourner dans leur dortoir.

Rogue lui a dit d'aller se rafraîchir un peu avant la dernière ronde spécialement réservée pour les Préfet-en-chefs.

À cette pensée, le serpentard grogna. Tu parles d'un privilège ! Ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! Alors que les autres élèves pouvaient dormir bien à leur aise dans leurs lits après tous ces jours de dur labeur, lui, Drago Malfoy, devait encore rester éveillé. Une chance que la Granger était dans un état similaire à lui. Cela le réconfortait un tout petit peu.

Se forçant à se relever, il regarda autour de lui. Ses bagages étaient déjà faits (par les elfes) et trônaient dans un coin de la chambre qui paraissait particulièrement vide.

Demain, il allait quitter cette école. Pour de bon.

Sa poitrine se serra légèrement. Il avait beau déclaré avoir hâte de partir, penser qu'il n'allait plus revenir ici le rendait un peu bizarre.

Ses yeux se déposèrent sur la peluche silencieuse- sûrement endormi- qui était toujours sur la cheminée. Elle avait été plutôt calme ces derniers jours.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se releva et prit La Fouine qu'il fourra dans un de ses sacs. L'animal ne fit que grogner mais ne daigna pas l'insulter.

Dire qu'il voulait le laisser ici à la merci des elfes.

_Je le jetterais par-dessus la fenêtre, demain dans le train, _pensa-t-il pour se rassurer de ne pas s'être trop attendrit.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers ses toilettes pour se préparer un peu lorsqu'il entendit des coups à sa « porte ».

Le blond passa sa main sur son visage, exaspéré.

Ce devait être Granger. Toujours aussi pressée dans tout.

Les coups doublèrent lui faisant perdre par la même occasion sa patience déjà mince.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie et, autorisant au tableau de s'ouvrir, s'apprêta à gueuler sur la griffondor mais s'arrêta net.

« Potter ? »

* * *

Il lui semblait que quelqu'un lui parlait sans qu'il n'écoute vraiment.

Ahh oui…

Granger.

Depuis quand parlait-elle autant, presque plus que les groupies qui parsemaient cette école ? Était-ce les examens qui lui ont grillés ses neurones ?

Un petit rire sinistre le prit lorsque l'image d'une Granger sur maquillée et habillée de façon osée qui déclare que les différents maquillages permettent de savoir l'intelligence de chacune passa dans son esprit.

Les babillages cessèrent.

Oups.

Granger s'est rendu compte de son inattention.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

Drago regarda la jeune fille qui était perplexe.

« Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires, Granger. »

« Tu ne m'écoutais pas ! » s'exclama la brunette un brin vexée.

« Perspicace…et pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? C'est déjà assez pénible de devoir faire cette maudite ronde. Je n'ai pas envie en plus d'avoir à subir ta voix. » Répliqua le blond de sa voix traînante en continuant à marcher, cherchant en vain quelques élèves qui auraient transgressé les règles histoire de fêter les vacances qui commençaient demain. Il était définitivement en train de s'emmerder pour rien !

« C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit ! Ça a peut-être été la guerre pendant sept ans mais tu ne pourrais pas faire un petit effort pour que nous nous quittions de façon plus civilisée ? J'essaye de rester polie et de maintenir une conversation mais tu ne fais rien pour m'aider ! »

« Tu peux faire tous les efforts du monde si tu veux mais je n'en ai pas envie », fit Drago tout en montant les escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie. Les étudiants se cachaient souvent là-bas pour faire des _choses. _

Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne. Il voulut repartir mais la main de Granger vint agripper la tienne pour le tirer vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt. Cette dernière sortit du sac qu'elle tenait depuis le début de la ronde une bouteille et deux verres.

_Elle passe enfin à l'attaque…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, feinta de demander Drago, c'est un dîner en tête à tête que tu veux ? Je ne savais pas que tu éprouvais de tels sentiments à mon égard. Weasel pourrait en être vexé. »

La brunette le regarda de travers mais recouvra bien vite sa mine sereine.

« Tu peux bien me faire la faveur de boire un verre, non ? Histoire de bien terminé cette année et ces rondes que nous avions faites ensemble. »

_Pathétique excuse…_

Hermione ouvrit la bouteille et versa un liquide ambré ressemblant étrangement à du whisky dans les deux verres.

« Granger qui me fait boire de l'alcool…surprenant. »

« Ce n'est pas de l'alcool ! » s'écria Hermione qui tout de suite après mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Ahhh bon…et qu'est-ce alors ? »

« Hum…je voulais dire…ce n'est pas de l'alcool pur…je l'ai dilué. Enfin ! Il n'y a que toi et moi ! Personne ne s'en rendra compte, de toute façon ! »

« Et je suis censé te faire confiance ? Qui dit que ce n'est pas un poison quelconque ? »

« Si tu veux, je peux boire en première pour te rassurer. »

« Je n'ai nullement besoin d'être rassuré mais peut-être bien que tu as déjà pris l'antidote.» Susurra ce dernier.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je t'empoisonner ? Je ne suis pas du genre à faire cela. Si je voulais tuer quelqu'un, ce serait de façon directe et rapide. »

…

…

…

Elle pouvait vraiment faire froid dans le dos quand elle le voulait !

Drago baissa sa tête vers le verre devant lui. Il le prit finalement et l'avala cul-sec. Il avait un goût chaud et fort typique du whisky mais en plus atténué.

Le serpentard vit Hermione en faire de même avec son verre et un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

Le vert et argent redéposa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et joua le jeu. Il feinta un léger étourdissement et ses yeux devinrent un peu vitreux.

Un ricanement intérieur le prit lorsqu'il vit avec satisfaction le sourire triomphant mal dissimulé de Granger.

_Le prédateur qui se fait prendre au piège. Pauvre Granger. Sais-tu que ton cher ami est venu me voir ? Que tout ton manège n'a servit à rien…_

« Malfoy ? Ça va ? »

« Je me sens un peu étourdi… »

« C'est sûrement la fatigue…je n'aurais pas du te donner tant d'alcool. Assis-toi un peu », murmura Hermione innocemment en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

« Mergh…ci »

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent côte à côte pendant quelques secondes dans le plus complet des silences.

L'air légèrement rafraichit par la nuit soufflait sur eux à travers la grande fente.

Hermione prit une grande respiration. Elle devait commencer la deuxième partie de son plan à savoir semer le doute dans l'esprit de Malfoy.

« Erg…Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois parti de l'école ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint et un début de panique la prit. La potion était supposée être capable d'amadouer et de faire parler le plus dur des esprits. Malfoy **était supposé** lui donner une réponse. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas donné assez de concoction au blond.

La brunette voulut se redresser pour reprendre la bouteille mais se figea dès qu'elle entendit le raclement de gorge du Préfet-en-chef.

« Ce que je veux faire ? Je ne sais pas…peut-être que je prendrais une année sabbatique. J'en ai bien les moyens et j'en ai besoin», déclara le blond d'une voix un peu hautaine.

Hermione n'en tint pas compte, soulagée que la potion marche.

« Hum…c'est bien que tu sois capable de percevoir tes envies et tes besoins. Harry devrait faire comme toi. Il se sentira mieux », glissa Hermione en saisissant cette opportunité pour dévier la conversation vers le sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Pourquoi donc ? Potter souffre ? »

La voix était narquoise.

« Tu ne le connaît pas assez. Harry a eu une enfance difficile. »

« Je le sais… »

Hermione questionna Malfoy du regard.

« Il m'en a vaguement parlé durant la période de l'accident. »

« Vaguement ne signifie pas tout. Harry a perdu ses parents très tôt et il a du vivre dans un milieu familial des moins approprié. Il a été maltraité et lorsqu'il a su qu'il était un sorcier, il a pensé que peut-être sa vie allait changer. Effectivement, sa vie a réellement changé mais pas totalement de façon positive. Beaucoup de gens disent qu'ils auraient voulu être à sa place, être adulé, être populaire mais quel prix Harry a-t-il du payer pour avoir cette réputation ? Il a du perdre ses parents et survivre au travers de maintes évènements les uns plus dangereux que les autres. Tout cela pour une popularité qu'il ne veut pas. Nous le soutenons du mieux que nous pouvons. Certes, la guerre est finie. Il est libre et devrait être heureux. Il l'**est** surement mais combien de fois avons-nous vu ses yeux s'assombrir lorsqu'il entendait quelqu'un crier son nom sans le connaître. Juste parce qu'il était le Survivant. Il a besoin d'une tendresse, d'une affection que nous ne pouvons lui donner totalement. Quelque chose ou **quelqu'un** qui donnerait un sens intégral à sa vie. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Harry a toujours mis les intérêts des autres en avant-plan. S'il le pouvait, il se sacrifierait pour voir ceux ou **celui **qu'il aime heureux. C'est désespérant par moment.»

Hermione se tût.

Elle s'était un peu emportée mais ses paroles étaient sincères.

Drago de son côté ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait fini par écouter sérieusement ce que la jeune fille disait et un sentiment de malaise l'envahissait. À croire que la potion réagissait réellement. Il aurait bien aimé mettre cela sur le compte de ladite potion mais c'était impossible. Il n'était absolument pas sous l'emprise de la concoction et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son malaise.

Il était dans son état normal et pourtant les paroles de Granger l'affectaient.

Perdu dans sa tête, il ne vit pas immédiatement Hermione qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

Il se rattrapa de justesse lorsqu'il sentit le poids du regard de la jeune femme sur lui :

« Hum…J-je ne savais pas qu'il était si…qu'il avait eu un parcours aussi pénible. »

Son mensonge porta fruit car il vit Granger sourire doucement et se relever.

Mais…

Était-ce réellement un mensonge ?

Drago avait la sensation que ses propos étaient fortement teintés de vérité.

Il était d'un pathétisme. Ce n'était pas possible. Depuis quand s'attendrissait-il face aux expériences que Potter avait vécu ? Lui qui s'était convaincu que la page était tournée. Une fois de plus, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Et alors qu'ils finissaient leur travail dans le calme et qu'ils repartaient pour leurs chambres respectives, Drago repensa à la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec Potter.

_Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie et, autorisant au tableau de s'ouvrir, s'apprêta à gueuler sur la griffondor mais s'arrêta net. _

_« Potter ? »_

_Drago fronça les sourcils. _

_« Que fous-tu ici ? »_

_Il vit le brun déglutir imperceptiblement en tentant de maintenir son masque indifférent. _

_« Il faut qu'on se parle… Justes quelques minutes, rajouta Harry quand il vit Drago refermer la porte. »_

_« Il me semblait qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre nous. Que veux-tu encore ? »_

_« Laisse moi entrer, s'il te plaît… »_

_Le serpentard se pinça l'arrête de son nez dans un long soupir fatigué mais il céda la place et fit entrer le brun. _

_Ce dernier s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce, ses yeux parcourant d'un regard triste et mélancolique la pièce. Il marcha doucement vers la table de chevet et effleura le bois à l'emplacement même de son petit lit d'antan. _

_Drago regarda la scène quelques secondes mais à bout de nerfs se racla la gorge pour faire revenir le griffondor dans le présent. Il eut la satisfaction enfantine de voir Potter sursauter et se retourner vers lui. _

_Le vert et argent s'appuya contre le mur de sa chambre et leva un sourcil qui signifiait bien « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_Harry baissa les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde pour finalement se redresser, déterminé. _

_« Écoute, je sais bien que ma présence est indésirable alors je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins…Lors de ta ronde avec Hermione, elle te proposera un verre…c'est une potion et j'ai ici l'antidote mais il faut absolument que tu fasses en semblant que tu es réellement sous l'emprise de la potion. Cette dernière donne la sensation au buveur d'être un peu ivre et il sera aussi plus enclin à écouter ce que disent les autres. Tu dois absolument feindre d'être affecté par la concoction. Sinon, elle soupçonnera quelque chose. »_

_« Pourquoi donc devrais-je t'écouter ? »_

_« À moins que tu ne veuilles te rendre compte de tes ô combien beaux sentiments pour moi, je te conseille de m'écouter. »_

_« Tu peux être plus précis ? »_

_« Malfoy…Depuis deux semaines, Hermione et Ron font une potion qu'Hermione est supposée te donner ce soir. Une potion qui te permettra de te rendre compte de tes sentiments-amoureux- que tu as pour moi. »_

_Drago le regarda, mi-amusé, mi-fatigué par toutes ces intrusions dans sa vie. _

_« Tu devrais en être content, non ? Cette potion te permettra de m'avoir. Il me semblait que tu m'aimais ? »_

_Le griffondor le fixa de ses yeux verts et en quelques enjambés le rejoignit. Malfoy se tendit. _

_Harry se rapprocha encore un peu plus. Leurs robes se frôlaient presque. Le brun du lever sa tête pour plonger ses iris dans ceux du serpentard et lorsqu'il parla, son souffle balaya le visage du blond :_

_« Effectivement, je t'aime. Effectivement, j'aimerais que tu partages mes sentiments mais si pour t'avoir, je devais agir de cette façon, je ne mérite aucunement l'amour. Je sais bien qu'Hermione et aussi Ron veulent m'aider. Je leur en suis très reconnaissant d'ailleurs mais avoir l'amour de quelqu'un qui n'a pas su le découvrir lui-même, très peu pour moi. Tu ne __**veux **__pas m'aimer, parfait. Je ne te forcerais pas à m'aimer. Je déteste contrôler les gens de cette façon même si ce n'est que pour « aider » la personne à se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Cela ne nous rendra que malheureux. Je ne veux pas forcer le destin pour ce genre de chose. Tu refuse de m'aimer alors tant pis pour moi mais j'espère bien que tu rencontreras quelqu'un en qui tu pourras avoir totalement confiance. Qui détruira les défenses que tu as érigées depuis ton tout jeune âge. Je l'espère réellement.»_

_Harry termina son discours par un sourire doux et triste. _

_Drago pensa que c'était fini. Que Potter allait s'éloigner alors lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme se rapprocher un peu plus, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Potter s'approchait beaucoup trop. Comme s'il voulait l'embrasser et le plus pire était…_

_Que cela ne le révulsait d'aucune manière. _

_Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les lèvres de Potter s'appuyer contre les siennes. Cela ne dura pas plus que deux secondes mais il lui semblait qu'une éternité était passée. _

_Le corps finit par s'éloigner avec lui la chaleur. _

_« C'était ma vengeance pour le baiser de l'autre fois », murmura Harry avant de quitter les lieux sans que le blond ne s'en rende compte. _

_Drago resta là complètement choqué et quand il retrouva ses esprits ce fut pour voir qu'il était seul et qu'un flacon vert traînait sur la table de chevet. _

_L'antidote. _

* * *

Drago frissonna au souvenir de cet évènement.

Sa tête était lourde. Lourde de sentiments, d'évènements.

Faisait-il fausse route depuis le début ?

Allait-il vraiment passer à côté de quelque chose de formidable ?

Mais…n'était-ce pas trop tard pour regretter quoi que ce soit ?

Était-t-il si faible ? Si faible que seuls un baiser et des insinuations pouvaient l'ébranler à ce point ?

Il lui semblait maintenant si difficile de ne pas écouter ses sentiments.

Tout allait se conclure demain. Il ne reverrait sûrement plus Potter.

Sera-t-il triste voire même désespéré ?

Ohh…bien sur…il a déjà réussi à renoncer plusieurs fois aux sentiments qui l'assaillaient mais cela semblait moins grave avant qu'en ce moment.

Il avait toujours l'opportunité de voir Potter dans les couloirs ou dans les classes. Cela atténuait un peu les regrets qui voulaient l'envahir mais que se passera-t-il s'il restait campé sur ses décisions et renonçait définitivement à une quelconque relation avec Potter ?

Tout était si confus.

« M. Malfoy… »

Le serpentard sursauta violemment. Il redressa sa tête pour voir qu'il était arrivé devant sa chambre.

« M.Malfoy, répéta le vampire sur le tableau, vous m'avez l'air particulièrement troublé. Votre ronde s'est-elle bien passée ? »

« Oui…très bien, fit-il vaguement, désillusion. »

Le portrait pivota pour le laisser entrer. Sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller, il se vautra dans son lit. Il était fatigué. Il voulait juste dormir. Oublier. Au diable les convenances des Malfoy.

Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes. Il ferma ses yeux. Pour ne voir que des images, des mots de Potter. Toujours Potter… Néanmoins, il n'eut pas la force de s'en exaspérer ou de les chasser.

Il sombra.

* * *

Il y avait de la lumière. Beaucoup de lumière. Et des bruits aussi. Lointains.

Drago gigota dans son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers l'horloge.

12h20…

Sa tête retomba sur le matelas.

12h20…

Hein ?

12h20 ?!

Le serpentard –bientôt-ex-serpentard- se redressa vivement. Il était 12h20 et il était encore au lit !

Le train partait dans 10 minutes.

Drago partit en coup de vent dans la salle de bain, se rafraîchit rapidement et oubliant carrément de se changer, pris ses affaires et sortit. En chemin, il rencontra le directeur qui le regarda, ses yeux bienveillants brillant d'une lueur joyeuse. Le vieil homme prit le temps de lui sourire et repartit d'un pas léger complètement indifférent ou exaspéré du fait qu'un élève était en retard pour le train. Drago, s'il n'avait pas été aussi pressé, aurait sûrement été méfiant face à cette attitude mais le temps ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir.

Il se précipita presque en courant vers la sortie où les attendaient d'habitudes les calèches qui les menaient au train.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul qui s'apprêtait à partir aussi. Le blond traînant comme pas possible ses valises courut vers la calèche. Il était presque arrivé quand il sentit quelque chose tomber par terre. Il voulut l'ignorer mais ses yeux se retournèrent et il s'arrêta sec.

Là.

Sur le sol.

Il y avait le badge.

Un des cadeaux que Potter lui avait donné à Noël.

Il laissa tomber ses choses et fixa comme un idiot l'objet.

Que faisait-il encore ici ?

Le train allait partir et lui, comme un con, fixait un badge.

Il aurait voulu ramasser ses affaires et courir pour espérer prendre le train mais une force inconsciente le clouait là.

Et ce ne fut pas ses bagages qu'il ramassa mais le badge.

Drago contempla le bijou qui brillait légèrement dans sa main.

Il croyait l'avoir perdu ou jeté. Apparemment, les elfes l'ont retrouvé.

Ses mains tremblèrent. Son visage se redressa. Il n'y avait plus aucune calèche. Le train devait être parti. Avec Potter à l'intérieur.

Drago serra le petit objet dans sa main et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

Ses forces semblaient avoir désertées d'un seul coup tout son être. Il marcha comme un automate vers ses bagages qu'il reprit, qu'il miniaturisa et se rendit à pied vers le quai où passait les trains.

Cela lui prit plus d'un quart d'heure mais le jeune homme n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il marchait. Un pas à la fois faisant fit des grognements qu'émettaient sa valise ou plutôt la peluche dans sa valise.

Le blond finit par arriver au quai. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il devra attendre le prochain train. Il y en a toujours deux qui passent au cas où il y aurait des retardataires.

Il s'assit sur le banc le plus prêt et attendit. Lasse.

Le blond ressortit le badge et le regarda. Leurs visages à eux deux y faisaient des grimaces. Drago passa son pouce sur le visage de Potter.

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot… »

Il n'avait pas été capable de choisir. Et le train était parti sans lui. Le train et Potter.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

Drago se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne.

Il émit un rire désabusé.

«…et fou en plus. »

« Sourd aussi… »

Cette fois-ci, le blond fronça des sourcils. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il entende deux fois une voix.

« Regarde **bien en arrière **de toi… »

Il se retourna et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Potter était là. _Harry _était devant lui. Ses mains plantées dans ses poches. Son visage souriant d'un air moqueur. Ce fut comme si l'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine depuis tout à l'heure se desserrait.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ohhh…ben…comme je ne te voyais pas arriver, je me suis dit que tu t'es peut-être perdu en chemin. J'ai voulu te rejoindre et je t'ai vu courir, t'arrêter et ramasser le MAGNIFIQUE badge que j'ai fait pour toi. »

« En somme, tu as tout vu… »

« En quelque sorte et ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire…j'aurais dû partir avec les autres et ne pas écouter cette petite voix fatigante dans ma tête. »

_Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore tout perdu en fin de compte…_

« Ça aurait été la plus pire des conneries que tu auras fait. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » sourit Harry.

« Et bien…il y a encore pleines de choses qu'il faut que tu me montres. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme comment arrêter la petite voix désespérante de ta Fouine. »

Le brun ne fit que rire légèrement.

« Juste pour ça ? Cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps… »

« Il faut aussi que tu m'apprennes à faire ces badges. Comme ça, je pourrais en vendre plein de toi en train de te faire humilier… »

Drago s'approcha du brun qui fit mine d'être vexé.

« Et le plus important est qu'il faut que tu me fasse rencontrer Harry. Juste Harry. Celui qui pourrait peut-être m'aider à faire confiance aux autres. Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas? »

Le regard d'Harry vacilla mais il continua à sourire.

« Oui…bien sur. Je le connais parfaitement bien. Je te le présenterais mais à condition que tu m'aides en potion… »

Drago le regarda, perplexe mais sourit.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Pour que le genre d'incident comme l'autre fois ne se produise plus. J'aimerais bien ça faire une potion sans la rater. »

« Mais cet incident t'as permis de me côtoyer…n'est-ce pas une bonne raison pour avoir raté la concoction ? »

« Prétentieux. »

« Je le sais…D'accord, je t'aiderais. »

« Il faut aussi que tu me présentes aussi Drago. Juste Drago. »

« Marché conclu. »

Le blond leva alors la main qu'Harry serra. Un sourire presque naturel et heureux se dessina sur son visage et le brun se jura qu'un jour, il effacera le _presque_.

Ils en avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les relations. Cela prendra surement beaucoup de temps mais du temps, ils en avaient également beaucoup.

Pour apprendre à se connaître.

_« Au fait, tes amis ne sont pas avec toi ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »_

_« J'aurais cru que Granger te truciderais pour avoir contrecarré son plan. »_

_« Elle a faillit le faire mais n'a pas eu le temps. Le train partait. Elle me pardonnera sûrement. Son visage n'avait pas trop l'air énervé lorsqu'elle m'a vu rester sur le quai. »_

Pour apprendre à aimer à long terme.

_« Tu crois que tu m'aimeras un jour ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Il n'y a rien à dire. »_

_« J'aurais cru que tu me déclareras que tu m'aimes déjà… »_

_« Je n'aime pas ta question. Elle me fait penser à une promesse et je ne fais jamais de promesse. »_

_« Tu en a pourtant faite une. Le cadeau que tu devais me donner… »_

_« Ce n'était pas une promesse. Tu ne voulais pas d'un cadeau. Je voulais t'en donner un car j'haïs devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Maintenant que tu me le rappelles, faudra que je pense à l'acheter. »_

_« Alors, tu me le diras un jour que tu m'aimes ? »_

_« N'as-tu pas écouté ? Je ne fais pas de promesses. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Idiot. »_

_« Merci. »_

Et ce fut sur un banc qu'ils commencèrent à apprendre.

**Fin**

Et oui ! C'est la fin ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire… Bon allons-y pour un petit discours !

Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez pour avoir suivi cette fic qui s'est allongée avec le temps et qui n'est pas très ordonnée.

C'était mon premier projet (que j'ai réussi à conclure…miracle !) et malgré tout ces défauts, je me suis bien amusée.

Je prie vraiment pour que vous ailliez passé un bon moment pour ce dernier chapitre mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui vous déplaît, faites le moi savoir.

Je ne garantie pas pouvoir le corriger immédiatement mais ferais de mon mieux.

Il y aura peut-être un épilogue que je publierais sûrement la semaine prochaine pour pouvoir fêter la fin de mes premiers examens !

Au fait…

Croyiez-vous que je devrais arrêter d'écrire, histoire de vous épargnez ?

…

…

…

Lol ! Je blague ! Je ne vous lâcherai pas aussi vite ! J'ai même déjà une histoire, qui me tient vraiment à cœur, que je commencerais sûrement à écrire dès que je pourrais. Elle ne sera cependant pas publiée avant un bout de temps étant donné mon manque de temps et mon envie d'être totalement certaine. En d'autres termes, j'écrirais plusieurs chapitres avant de penser à la mettre en ligne.

Enfin…Merci encore !

À la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue ! (Et aussi un autre discours…ben quoi ! J'adore les discours mdr ! )

N.B. L'épilogue sera sûrement un peu sur mode délire…C'est plutôt un extra en quelque sorte. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas de suite, ne lisez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Merci !

(Lunapix ne m'a toujours envoyé de message...Mais je voudrais lui dire merci pour son aide et que j'espère qu'elle va bien!)

Awena


	18. épilogue

**Disclaimer **: La vraie de vraie dernière fois… Riennn N'eeest àààà moiiiiiii !

**Rar :**

**Gwladys Evans : **Juste le fait de savoir que mon histoire à pu te divertir un tant soit pue me fait énormément plaisir ! Merci beaucoup d' avoir réussi à me supporter pendant tous ces mois lol !

Salut !

Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Bof…Mon examen de science s'est assez mal déroulé…snif…mais enfin…moi et la chimie, deux choses complètement opposées (Dire que mes parents m'incitent à aller la dedans… !) Mise à part ça, saviez-vous quoi ? Mon frère vient tout juste de faire son examen d'entrée pour le secondaire (ou septième année, je ne sais pas trop comment cela fonctionne dans les autres pays u.u') Dans un an, il comprendra enfin toutes mes souffrances lol !

Hum…d'accord…

J'arrête de blablater ! Mdr !

Alors voici l'épilogue ou devrais-je plutôt dire un sorte de bonus…très mais très incohérent et influencé par mon esprit en plein deuil de mon examen raté…

* * *

Épilogue

_Le soleil était étrangement brillant. Sinistrement brillant, semblant vouloir me narguer. Me montrer combien la vie pouvait être belle. Combien j'étais petit face à ce monde qui n'en avait rien à faire de ma présence. _

_Je pouvais entendre les vagues qui se fracassaient sur les roches. Si violentes et dangereuses. _

_Je continue à avancer jusqu'au bout de la falaise. Je sens plus que ne vois une roche se détacher pour plonger dans la mer. _

_Les larmes, acides, jaillissant de mes yeux, venaient brûler mes joues. J'avais mal au cœur._

_Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Je l'aimais. Tellement. Désespérément. _

_Cela avait prit tant de temps avant qu'un semblant de relation naisse entre nous. Et que dire du temps que j'ai pris pour essayer de cultiver cet amour. _

_Il n'y avait plus rien. Même plus de cendre. Il a brûlé notre amour et a fait disparaître les restes. Il a piétiné mon cœur qui en porte encore les blessures. _

_Tout ça pourquoi ?_

_Parce que j'étais un obstacle. Un obstacle à son futur. J'étais un fardeau qu'il devait tirer derrière lui, qu'il devait faire gravir les marches qui le mèneraient au succès. Alors, il a préféré me laisser tomber, il m'a lâché pour monter plus rapidement et efficacement l'escalier. _

_Je suis sûrement en train de délirer mais qu'importe. Le monde se fout bien de moi. Mes amis sont tous occupés avec leur vie. Et lui, ben il est trop occupé à gravir l'escalier. _

_Un rire éteint et cynique s'échappe de ma gorge._

_Peut-être que je ne mérite pas le bonheur. On me dit tout le temps que je suis un aimant à problèmes. Suis-je aussi un « repousseur » de personnes. _

_Sûrement puisque je suis maintenant seul. _

_J'ai vraiment mal. _

_J'ai envie d'oublier. Encore une fois. Oublier tout ce qui est en rapport avec lui. Me perdre dans les méandres du désespoir. Mélanger ma peine à celles du monde histoire d'oublier, d'effacer ma souffrance. _

_Mon regard se baisse vers le bas et un étrange sentiment me prend. C'est haut mais j'aime ça. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la hauteur. Au contraire, elle me grise. _

_Dites, est-ce que je mourrais si je saute ? Me romprais-je le cou ? Ou est-ce l'eau qui m'étouffera ?_

_Est-ce qu'il le regrettera s'il voyait mon corps ensanglanté et froid ? Ou jubilera-t-il d'être définitivement débarrassé d'un parasite tel que moi ? _

_Les pointes de mes pieds sont dans le vide._

_Vous saviez ce que je porte ? _

_Une chemise verte et un pantalon noir. _

_Ce sont les premiers vêtements qu'il m'a achetés. Il disait que je n'avais aucun goût. Il m'avait obligé à faire une séance de magasinage. Si vous saviez combien j'ai boudé. J'haïssais le magasinage. Pourtant, maintenant, en y repensant, je donnerais ma vie juste pour revenir en arrière. Je me fous bien qu'on fasse du shopping à longueur de journée. Tout mais que je puisse le regarder de nouveau. Ressentir encore une fois l'amour qu'il me portait. _

_Il disait toujours que cette chemise verte m'allait à merveille. Qu'elle faisait ressortir mes yeux. C'est pour ça que je la portais souvent à la maison ou après qu'on ait fait l'amour. L'amour. _

_J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé une éternité. Ses bras me manquent. Sa voix me manque. _

_Le vent marin me fouette le visage, glaçant quelque peu mes larmes. Je crois que le soleil s'est terni un peu. Peut-être qu'il a eu pitié de moi. _

_Je ferme les yeux et écarte mes bras. On dirait que le vent me transperce de part en d'autre, jouant par moments à me caresser. Ce serait bien si ce vent pouvait se transformer en son souffle, en ses bras. _

_Un petit sourire naît sur mes lèvres pâles et gercées. C'est normal que je sente mes forces me quitter de la sorte ? _

_J'avance encore un peu. Mon corps commence à tanguer. En avant ou en arrière ?_

_En…_

_Avant…_

_Je sens mon corps chuter. J'aime bien cette sensation. J'ai la sensation d'être invincible, libre. _

_Mes lèvres se détachent pour former trop mots. Dans un murmure. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Dites, vous croyiez que le vent pourrait transporter ces trois mots à lui ? _

_Le vent emportera-t-il mes paroles_

_Jusqu'à toi, jusqu'à ton cœur ?_

_Non car…_

_Le vent s'est apaisé _

_Avec lui, mes mots se sont écroulés…_

* * *

Paf !

« Hey !! »

Arrête de lire, Harry !

Mais j'avais fini là ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de me l'arracher de la sorte.

Drago soupira, exaspéré. Il se pencha tout de même, passant ses bras autour du cou de **son** brun.

Pff…je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu continues à lire et à relire ce bouquin. Tu pleures tout le temps à la fin ! C'est toi qui l'as écrit, en plus!

Drago…snif…tu es complètement insensible. La fin est tellement triste !

Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas écrire cette fin. Qui plus est, l'histoire ressemble trop à la notre. Mise à part la conclusion, merci Merlin !

Harry se contenta d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées et bailla.

Bon aller, viens. On va dormir. Tu es épuisé et n'oublie pas que demain, c'est la séance de dédicace pour ton nouveau…livre. Le dernier mot avait été dit de façon presque méprisante.

Harry, au souvenir de ce qui l'attendait demain, se retourna vers le blond, les yeux pétillants.

J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Mmhpff… Je ne comprendrais jamais d'où tu tires toutes ces idées. Franchement ! _Dresser un serpentard en dix leçons !_

Ohhh ! Mais quoi ! C'est un très bon livre. L'un des plus populaires ! Dumbledore l'a mis dans la liste des livres à acheter. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire !

Bien sur ! Surtout que c'était moi qui te servais de cobaye…

Drago…tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

Ne change pas de sujet !

Harry, toujours assis sur le divan, leva sa tête. Ses yeux luisaient de larmes feintes tandis que son menton tremblotait.

Snif…tu ne m'aimes pas… La voix était si (trop) innocente et débordait de tristesse.

Drago qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour s'immuniser contre ce spécimen brun trop mignon soupira de nouveau mais capitula.

Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Aller, on va dormir.

Harry s'obstina à rester assis, boudeur. Il s'était détourné et regardait maintenant le feu dans la cheminée qui crépitait.

Harry ! Cesse de faire l'enfant.

L'ex-serpentard, désespéré face à tous ces enfantillages, s'apprêtait à monter voulant donner une leçon à son bien-aimé quand soudain il entendit des sanglots. Il se retourna vivement vers la petite forme qui s'était recroquevillée sur le sofa. Il fronça des sourcils mais se précipita tout de même vers le brun. Drago lui fit face et vit avec horreur des larmes roulées sur ses joues.

Mais…Harry ! Tu ne vas pas pleurer pour si peu !

…

Harry… Tu le sais bien que je t'aime !

C'est…vrai ?

Non…je te déteste…Aie ! Ne me frappe pas ! Idiot ! Bien sur que je t'aime, sinon je ne serais pas ici !

On ne sait…jamais…

Ne dit pas de bêtises. Je t'aime, compris ?

Harry hocha la tête, ému. Drago lui disait si peu souvent ces mots.

Il se souvenait de la première fois le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était à la réception pour le mariage d'Hermione et de Ron.

Le couple était en train de subir les jeux des amis présents lorsque Drago s'est penché vers lui, ses yeux brillants, pour lui dire « je t'aime ». C'était sii romantique ! Bon, bon, d'accord ! Pas si romantique que ça…

Le blond s'était par la suite effondré sur lui, ivre.

Dire qu'Hermione avait juré que les jumeaux Weasley n'allaient rien faire contre Drago !

Il était sur d'avoir entendu ces derniers ricaner.

Enfin…

Au moins, Harry était maintenant sur que Drago n'était pas ivre en lui disant ces trois petits mots. Il pouvait être si doux…

Par merlin tout-puissant ! S'il fallait qu'un des Weasley m'entende, c'en est fini de ma réputation. Je deviens de plus en plus fleur bleue ! Une chance qu'il n'y a que nous deux ici. Bon ! Tu sèches ces larmes et on va dormir.

…mais pas assez longtemps. Un Malfoy restera toujours un Malfoy.

Le brun regarda son amoureux se lever et le regarder, attendant sûrement qu'il daigne se lever aussi. Il sécha ses larmes, sourit et écarta ses bras.

Drago secoua la tête, le visage marqué par une grimace exaspéré, et se détourna pour partir.

_Je ne me laisserais pas manipuler de la sorte. Jamais !_

Harry fronça des sourcils mais un sourire en coin finit par se peindre sur sa face. Il se releva le plus silencieusement et jeta un bref regard aux deux fouines qui trônaient sur la cheminée.

_Drago avait une imagination __**tellement débordante **__pour les choix de cadeaux, ce n'était pas possible ! _Pensa Harry en secouant la tête.

Il se rapprocha de l'ex-serpentard à pas de loup et à moins d'un mètre de lui, sauta sur son dos. Le pauvre faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrapa à la rampe de l'escalier. Il se redressa lentement et voulut passer une de ses mains sur son visage, tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il était exaspéré, quitte à devoir lâcher Harry mais y renonça.

Mine de rien, Drago y tenait à son petit brun. Peut-être plus si petit que ça.

Il avait finalement réussi à prendre quelques centimètres de plus.

Ce qu'il avait pu être content ce jour-là lorsqu'il s'était mesuré.

Et Drago, en bon Malfoy, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le narguer.

Hum…de cet évènement, il a appris quelque chose.

Ne jamais blaguer sur la taille du brun…à moins qu'il ne veuille se ramasser avec une palette de couleurs, passant du jaune au violet, sur le corps.

Drago sentit les bras de Harry se raffermirent sur son cou et il soupira.

« Un Enfant...complètement insupportable… »

Le survivant, en entendant cela, resserra un peu plus sa poigne autour du cou de son cher et tendre. Ce dernier vacilla et suffoqua.

« Arg…Ha…rry ! Qu'est-ce…que tu fais ?!»

L'ex-griffondor finit par relâcher sa poigne en offrant son plus beau sourire à son amoureux.

« Je t'aime Draginouchet ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » grogna Drago.

« Mais pourquoi ? Il est beau ce prénom, Dragounet ! »

« Bon…appelles-moi donc comme tu veux,_ Harrold ! « _Susurra Malfoy.

« Hey ! D'où as-tu sorti ce nom débile…attend…il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part… »

« Tu as une mémoire courte, chéri. J'ai bien aimé notre visite chez les Weasley ! »

Harry le regarda perplexe mais son visage s'éclaira pour aussitôt s'assombrir.

« Tu me compares à un hibou aveugle ? »

« Vous aviez beaucoup de points de communs, tu sais. Vos noms qui se ressemblent, votre problème de vue… »

Drago qui s'apprêtait à gravir les escaliers, s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une tape sur sa tête.

« Aieeuhh, émit-il exagérément, ce n'est pas juste ! Quand tu m'énerves, je ne peux rien faire mais quand c'est moi, je me fais martyriser par la suite ! »

« C'est parce que tu n'oses pas me faire quelque chose », rétorqua Harry en étirant son cou pour faire face à Drago et en lui tirant la langue.

« Tu veux parier ? », demanda Drago d' une voix dégoulinante de menaces.

Le brun se figea.

« Hum…non, non…je n'aimes pas trop les paris. Tu…tu n'es pas fatigué ? Je vais descendre. »

Malfoy sourit narquoisement.

« C'est trop tard, chéri. »

Et il gravit rapidement les escaliers pour rentrer dans leur chambre. Le blond referma la porte d'un coup de pied et alla déposer Harry, qui n'avait pas cessé de gigoter, brusquement sur leur lit. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et le Survivant déglutit en voyant le visage marqué par une lueur machiavélique. Il voulut reculer mais Drago fut plus rapide, et s'étendit de tout son long sur lui.

Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Drago dans son cou. Celui-ci souffla alors délibérément sur la peau qui lui était offerte et ce fut avec un sourire narquois qu'il releva la tête, en prenant bien soin d'effleurer l'épiderme de son bien-aimé, pour lui faire face. Ce dernier le regardait, ses yeux oscillant entre la défaite et la lucidité.

« Tu as perdu d'avance, Harry », murmura Drago en plongeant sur les lèvres vermeilles qui n'attendait que d'être baisé.

Alors lorsqu'il sentit une main se faufiler dans son chandail, dans sa tête, un petit Drago effectua la danse de la victoire.

La nuit allait être longue, pensa-t-il mais aussitôt qu'il eut cette pensée, un vacarme d'enfer retentit.

Drago eut un sursaut digne des plus grands films d'horreur et s'écrasa lamentablement sur Harry.

« MALFOY ! »

« Granger… » Murmura Drago d'un ton à glacer les enfers.

Il se releva calmement, trop calmement et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers le salon.

Harry, quant à lui, soupira déchiré entre le soulagement et l'agacement. Il suivit néanmoins son amoureux. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, la première chose qu'il vit fut un Drago immobile et droit devant la cheminée. Il aperçut ensuite le visage rougeoyant de la brunette dans la cheminée.

« Tu as 10 secondes pour me dire la raison pour laquelle tu es là, Granger. »

« Oups…je ne suis pas venue au bon moment, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna la jeune femme qui était tout sauf gênée par son intrusion.

Un lourd silence lui répondit mais elle ne fit que rire.

« J'étais juste venue te rappeler que tu as un spectacle à présenter demain avec La Fouine. Tu n'as pas oublié ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ferais de spectacle » », articula dangereusement le blond.

« Quoi ? TU me l'avais promis l'autre fois ! »

« Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. »

« Tu me l'as pro… Hey! »

Drago venait de saisir un couvercle qui traînait sur la cheminée à côté des deux fouines qui tombèrent par terre par la brusquerie de son mouvement pour venir recouvrir le visage d'Hermione.

On entendit encore pendant quelques secondes la voix étouffée de la jeune femme en train de pester et ce fut le calme complet.

Drago soupira et beaucoup plus calme, se releva.

Ça y est. C'était enfin fini.

Il voulut rejoindre Harry mais le retrouva à quelques pas de lui, en train de ramasser les deux peluches.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur. Il voulut l'en empêcher ou tout de moins lui demander de le faire beaucoup mais beaucoup plus doucement mais ce fut trop tard.

Harry avait saisi les deux peluches et le regardait maintenant, inquiet par sa posture et son regard figé.

Il comprit rapidement lorsqu'il sentit des raclements de gorge et deux voix qui s'élèvent.

« Harry ! »

« Harrieee », répéta une voix féminine.

« Comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé ! Comme je suis content que tu nous libère enfiinnn ! Ce Malfoy est un vrai monstre ! »

« Vouiiii ! »

Harry émit un petit rire et jeta un regard d'excuse à Drago qui avait fermé les yeux, désespéré.

« Merlin Tout-Puissant…réveiller moi quelqu'un… »

« Harryyyy ! C'est demain, le spectacle, non ? Je peux enfin me pratiquer à voix haute ! »

« Moi aussi, je veux chanter ! »

« Mais oui ! Tu chanteras ! Je n'ai pas tellement confiance en Malfoy. Ta voix sublime pourra peut-être cacher les monstrueux bruits qu'émet Malfoy. »

« Tu me fais rougir. »

« Allons, ne sois pas si modeste Fouina ! Chantons ! »

Tout au long de ce dialogue, Drago avait secoué la tête, comme en transe. Il reprit immédiatement ses esprits quand il entendit le mot « chantons ».

Il sauta alors sur Harry, une lueur démente dans les yeux, et arracha les deux peluches.

Deux longs cris d'épouvante lui répondirent mais sans y prêter attention, il s'en retourna à la cheminée.

Harry qui comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ajouta son cri de protestation au lot et rattrapa le blond pour lui interdire de commettre l'_impardonnable._

Il enlaça le poignet de la main qui tenait les deux fouines et le tira vers lui.

Deux autres cris suivirent le mouvement. Drago, plus fort, réussi à tirer un peu plus près les deux toutous vers l'antre.

Les voix doublèrent de volume.

Ce manège continua pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux à bout de forces lâchent les deux peluches qui firent un long vol plané pour atterrir sur le sol, près d'une lampe. On entendit deux longs cris d'agonie à moitié feints et ce fut le calme plat.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Harry ? » gronda Drago.

« Je t'empêche de faire une folie ! »

« Une folie ? Une folie ! Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire aurait du être fait depuis longtemps !»

« Mais c'est toi qui a acheté Fouina ! »

« Je le regrette amèrement et je veux réparer cette erreur ou sinon, on aura jamais la paix ! »

« On peut juste les faire taire. Pas besoin de les supprimer ! »

« Les supprimer comme tu le dis si bien serait le moyen le plus sur pour avoir la paix. »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Ne passe pas ta frustration sur des innocents ! »

« Et toi, arrête de protéger des peluches ! »

Comme si leur chicane n'était pas suffisante, les deux fouines en rajoutèrent une couche.

Dans une synchronisation impeccable, ils commencèrent à interpréter le chant de…

L'Apocalypse.

Le couple tout aussi synchronisé se retourna vers eux :

« Fermez-là ! »

Ce fut l'arrêt total des bruits.

On entendait plus que la respiration des deux jeunes hommes dans la pièce.

Drago finit par passer sa main sur son visage et Harry rit doucement.

« Je n'en reviens pas…on se querelle pour des peluches » constata le brun.

« Nous sommes pathétiques… »

Tous deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

_Ding Dong_

Drago se figea.

« Ohh non…pas encore…qui est-ce ? À près d'onze heures du soir ! »

On percevait des voix.

Harry se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée pour mieux entendre.

« Hermione ! Tu ne vas quand même pas les déranger pour ça ! »

« Malfoy… »

« Oui, oui, j'ai compris. Je n'aime pas plus Malfoy que toi mais allez viens. On rentre. Tu pourras l'engueuler autant que tu veux demain. Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués. Qui plus est, tu es enceinte. Ta fatigue, tes hormones, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais. Voir Malfoy ne fera qu'aggraver la situation !»

« Je dois voir Malfoy…je veux voir Malfoy ! »

_Ding Dong_

Harry s'éloigna de la porte et se cogna contre Drago qui s'était aussi approché. Il gémit de douleur.

« J'entends des voix, Ron ! Il y a quelqu'un ! Harry! Malfoy! _Tam! Tam! »_

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent et faisant fit des cognements se dirigèrent à pas de souris vers leur chambre.

« Hermione, on s'en va! »

« NON! Je veux voir Malfoy! Ron! »

Harry et Drago qui étaient entrés dans leur chambre se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre.

Ron était en train de transporter une Hermione hystérique et gesticulant comme pas possible. Tous deux finirent par disparaître lorsque Ron toucha le portoloin dans sa poche.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

« Hum…si seulement je les avait pris en photo. Une granger- Weasley- connu pour son calme légendaire qui pique une crise de la sorte. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser demain. »

« Ohh aller Drago! Elle fait déjà assez pitié de même, non? Pas besoin de la narguer plus que nécessaire. En la connaissant, demain, elle en rougira de honte! »

« M'en fout! »

Harry secoua sa tête et se colla contre son amant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Te faire oublier Hermione… »

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si jaloux. »

« Cela te fait plaisir? »

« Hum…et que compte tu faire pour me faire oublier Granger? »

« Hum…et bien ça, il donna un baiser dans le cou de Drago, et ça, un autre baiser sur la mâchoire, et ça, un dernier baiser sur les lèvres. »

« Juste ça? », demanda Drago en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine mais néanmoins masculine du brun.

« Bien sur que non…ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, non? » répliqua Harry.

« En effet…bien dommage… »

Et Drago les fit basculer sur le lit.

_La soirée allait être très longue_

_FIN!!_

* * *

Et puis? Vous aviez aimé? Lol!

Comme je l'ai dit, pleines d'incohérences, un peu déjanté sur les bords…

J'espère que vous aviez passé un petit moment agréable!

Au fait…

Voici un petit résumé de la prochaine histoire que je compte faire :

_Harry, orphelin et adopté, doit travailler comme artiste de rue (peintre) sur une place publique. Sa rencontre, par contre, avec Drago Malfoy, l'un des plus populaires avocats de Londres__ fera basculer sa petite vie malheureuse mais calme. Son agacement face à un homme qu'il croyait inculte se transformera peu à peu en amour. Malheureusement, alors qu'il croyait que sa vie pourrait peut-être prendre un tournant plus heureux, une grande découverte le fera plonger dans son passé et rouvrira son cœur à une haine d'enfance longtemps refoulée. _

_Et sa soif de vengeance pourrait très bien le détruire et détruire son amour. _

_« Je te hais mon amour… »_

Et voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous? À développer ou jeter aux oubliettes? Lol!

En tout cas,

Encore un gros merci et à la prochaine!

(Comment on fait pour répondre aux reviews anonymes? On les laisse sans réponses? )

Awena


End file.
